My Cure
by Denim Jean
Summary: Henry Sturges has secretly never given up hope of finding a cure to his condition. He just may meet someone who has a clue about it when all of them least expect it… at a dear price, of course. (Henry/OC) I don't mind not owning Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter. I just wish I owned Henry Sturges… :3 (But hope springs eternal. Like him.)
1. Chapter 1

**My Cure**

_**By Denim Jean**_

**Summary:** Henry Sturges has secretly never given up hope of finding a cure to his condition. He just may meet someone who has a clue about it when all of them least expect it… at a dear price, of course. (Henry/OC)

**Disclaimer:** I don't mind _not _owning _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter._ I just wish I owned Henry Sturges… :3 (But hope springs eternal. _Like him_.)

* * *

_Author's note: I'm mainly using the characters and settings which appear in the movie, just because it's fresher in my mind. I read the book like ages ago… (sigh)._

_By the way, I will be using italics for thoughts and the rest will be normal speech. Enjoy the show! ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

"I never thought you had such a good company here, Abe."

Henry Sturges venomously utters these words to his dear human friend Abraham Lincoln when he's finally made up his mind to visit him after some years of just sending letters which sentenced some random vampire to the truest, ultimate death. It's a bright Saturday morning and the sunlight shines onto the counter and some groceries. Abe's just staring at Henry and his special sunglasses from behind the counter at the shop he's working alongside Joshua in this lovely town called Springfield.

"Didn't I say no friends… no _women_?" Henry insists quietly, whispering, referring to Mary Todd, who's just come out of the shop right before Henry has come in.

"I know, I know…" Abe tries to say apologetically, but both of them know he doesn't really mean it. He's fallen head over heels in love with her and he's not leaving her behind, although he perfectly knows this might mean trouble.

"Do women treat you so meanly that you don't recommend their company to our dear Mr Lincoln, _Mr _…?" A sexy feminine voice playfully sings right behind Henry.

Having said this, Henry immediately turns around too rashly, wild and shocked as if he was under attack and had to get ready to fight back with his fangs. Yes, Henry's a vampire – a good one who only feeds on those who devote their lives to crime and darkness, one who hunts bad vamps and kills them in the blink of an eye.

So, Henry really thought there was no one left in the shop. That's odd, because he would've sworn to himself that he _didn't _notice anyone else in here… But when he beholds the creature who's just uttered those words, his limbs suddenly relax and he freezes. He has just seen the most dazzling beauty on Earth: a gorgeous girl in her twenties, dark brown hair and eyes, silky crimson lips and a matching wonderful dress, earrings and shoes. Her voice is bewitchingly nice and fit for an angel, but it's obvious that she likes showing her defiance and childish naught through the tone of voice of her utterances. Her smell is rich and sweet… and so unlike everything else he's ever smelled in his lifetime. She's smirking at him right now, raising an eyebrow as she expects him to answer back. Seeing that he just doesn't because he's like thunderstruck, she goes on:

"Not gonna bite you, luv." She says with a husky voice.

_But I definitely would… - _Henry thinks with lust, but he erases the sinful thought out of his mind immediately. No, he's not like that, although temptation is always lurking around in the shadows of his own mind.

"Mr Sturges. Henry Sturges… And women are shifting creatures. You can never have expectations on them…" Henry whispers back to her quietly and seriously, but politely.

"_I couldn't agree more_…" She giggles as if she was implying something else. "So… See you tomorrow, Mr Lincoln. I'll come to fetch my order, if it suits you."

"Yes, of course." Abe swiftly replies.

She leaves the shop and Henry can't take his eyes off her when she crosses the threshold, not even as she aimlessly walks down the street.

"Who the hell is this young woman?" Henry asks Abe all of a sudden and with exasperation.

"She's a friend of Mary Todd." Abe answers a bit sheepishly.

"Mary Todd is the bitch who's hunt you down, right?"

"Don't talk about her like that…" Abe answers back with determination and pride.

"I will if you stray from your path." Henry chides him with mildly menacing eyes.

"And you shouldn't speak about _these things_ in public…" Abe replies. "It's incredible. For a second I thought you didn't know she was there, behind you."

"I didn't… I just… Anyway, will you focus?!" Henry is madder at himself right now than at his dear old friend. "What's the name of this _female devil_ anyway?"

"She's not a devil… and she's Miss Rhiannon Belcourt."

"The fact that her name means 'goddess' doesn't mean she's equally heavenly or pure." Henry says slightly bitterly.

"Why are you that mad so suddenly?" Abe asks a bit pissed off and tired.

"It's nothing…" Henry whispers while staring out the window as if he was feeling defeated.

* * *

Wet tight dark leather trousers and jacket and a white shirt. A bun. No heels, just muddy boots. And silver sword… A hunter.

"Bloody rain!" Rhiannon complains to herself, whispering to herself in this rainy night. "Great. Now my hairdo is absolutely ruined."

The vampire she's got trapped, wounded and exhausted right beneath her, forced by her to lay flat on the muddy ground beneath her feet, just raises an eyebrow at her comment. Yes, her bun is ruined now, but her comment is purely sarcastic… and she just looks equally sensual.

A lock of her beautiful long dark hair falls right beside her cheek as she quietly exhales. Then, she takes out her silver sword and swiftly chops off the vampire's head, allowing him to meet his true death. Once she's done this, she puts that rebel lock behind her left ear and sighs. She takes the head with one hand and grabs the vamp's foot with the other and takes him to the graveyard, where she digs a grave and buries him.

_Now that was amazing… _– Henry thinks as he's spying on her. – _Her strength doesn't match with a human being's. She's daring and… hot. What the hell am I…?! Focus, Henry! She's obviously a hunter… Is she a vampire as well? That would explain many things, her unusual strength for example. Yesterday at Abe's shop I wasn't able to notice her. Maybe she is… I must find it out for sure._

Henry follows her around town until he loses sight of her near the Todd's house. Henry's lost her sweet peachy scent and has absolutely no idea where she can be right now. He gives up for this night.

_Who the hell is she?_

* * *

The next few days, Henry gets obsessed with Rhiannon. During the day, he acts like the polite civilized man he socially claims himself to be, but he keeps a prudent distance. He walks about town and tries to hang around the places she's in. He doesn't want to be open about this issue, about getting information about Rhiannon, although he's desperate to know more about her. His eagerness and interest might be easily misunderstood in this highly conventional social network. And her beauty is beyond striking. Such impressions are all that he's able to portray in his journal. Little is known about her, except the fact that she temporarily lives with the Todds because she's a close friend of Mary's.

At night, he cloaks himself in the shadows and observes how she proceeds with the hunting. He wonders how she knows about vampires, why she decided to become a hunter and who trained her (or has she just been training on her own?). Too many doubts and hypotheses about her roam freely in his mind…

_Rhiannon, you're a mystery to me _– Henry thinks –, _but I promise I'll get to the bottom of this. I need to find a way to speak to you about this and show you that, even though I'm a vampire myself, I care about humans and goodness in this world._

Several hunting nights go on like this. Henry follows her around town and spies on her with such eagerness and obsession that he even thinks whether she already knows he's around all the time. If she does, she could easily hunt him down (and yet she doesn't), because she's great at what she does. Therefore, Henry decides that it's high time he'd come clean to her. He's got to spill the beans – the sooner, the better.

So, in this hot June night, Rhiannon comes to the Todds' home and climbs the tall tree that leads to her window. The sky is clear and the full moon shines brightly. Everyone's asleep in the house. She easily breaks into her own room and closes the window right after she sighs and gently smiles at the moon.

Henry's still spying on her and, when he witnesses this brief scene, he feels as if his heart would skip a beat. He recognises the feeling. If only his heart was able to beat like before…

* * *

"So Mr Sturges, I was sure I would find you here. I'm told you were inquiring after me." Rhiannon gently (but proudly) informs Henry when she crosses the threshold of Abe's shop. "Am I to understand that you wish to speak to me or will you just keep pushing people around and boring them to death speaking about me all the time?"

Her daytime clothes are always perfectly feminine dresses, as it is now the case, so unlike the leather attire she wears at night when she goes out to hunt vamps. The gentle light of this June afternoon enhances her beauty – or that's what Henry believes right now.

"You are clearly exaggerating, dear Miss Belcourt." Henry replies with serenity and seriousness, although seeing her so suddenly startled him. "I've done no such thing."

"Are you sure?" She asks boldly, raising an eyebrow. "Mary can confirm this. I think you've been quite careless, but that's just my opinion anyway. Our neighbours are mad about you. And Mary gets all the bullets for me as regards this issue, poor girl." She and Abe chuckle a bit. "And she obviously feels responsible for it, somehow. That's why she's organised a ball and…" She takes a letter out of her bag and hands it to Henry in a perfectly polite way, smiling broadly. "… she wishes you to attend. You may just have the perfect opportunity to speak to me then, before you make the entire town go mad."

Once she's said this, Henry takes the invitation from her hand while he stares deeply into her eyes. She answers his gaze in the same way, intensely, daringly. Then silence sets in and it doesn't really feel uncomfortable as it's usually expected to be.

_The chance to speak to her that I was hoping for is finally here. – _Henry thinks.

Henry swallows and then she turns around and leaves the shop.

"What was that, Henry?" Abe finally whispers to his dear friend.

"What was what?" Henry asks back a bit naively, not knowing what he's talking about.

"Do you really fancy her?"

"No!" Henry replies aggressively.

"And yet every single word she's uttered is pregnant by this meaning." Abe smirks at him.

"Stop it this instant!" Henry threatens him. His eyes are glowing behind his dark glasses. Abe's just lucky that this shield made of dark-coloured glass is set right before Henry's eyes. If not, he'd definitely fear the look in them. "And erase this bloody smirk from your face! Abraham, I swear to God that if you don't stop, I'll…"

"You'll what? Bore me to death as you speak about her?" Abe smiles and makes a crucial pause while Henry clenches his teeth. "Anyway, why were you asking about her in town? What do you want to know about her?"

* * *

_Dear journal,_

_As I'm writing, I feel the burden of conventions. Society is a ruthless network of ill-intentioned people. My fear has eventually become true: now everyone takes for granted that I am deeply 'interested' in Rhiannon in a romantic sense of the word. I shouldn't have inquired so much about her around town. I should've let it go and hit the road, as I usually do. She is obviously going to mean trouble for me – not because of social conventions, of course. The fact that she is a vampire hunter and that I keep spying on her may lead me straight to the grave and yet I have to know her. I have to tell her the truth. And I fear I need to know her truth as well._

_I still need to find a way to tell her that, even though I'm a soulless vampire, I still care for my humanity. I'm good and I want to help her to defeat and erase all the evil from the surface of the Earth. That I hope she doesn't hate me for feeding on human blood, but only from criminals and loathsome people. I hope she'll understand._

* * *

"I'm glad you came, Mr Sturges!" Mary Todd greets Henry when he arrives. She's naturally overexcited about this, poor child – the tone of voice she's using betrays her. She's like an open book. "Please come in and have a drink."

She's obviously nervous. Abe, Joshua and William enter right behind him. Then Henry politely thanks her. Mary greets Abe and she feels a lot more comfortable, although it's quite obvious that they really like each other but they haven't told each other yet about it. Rhiannon is looking at the scene from the top of the stairs and smiles tenderly as she thinks of poor Mary and her sheepish attempts at bringing two young people together, namely Henry Sturges and herself.

_Good Mary, if only you knew the truth! _– Rhiannon thinks – _But I really welcome your naïve attempts at making me feel absolutely normal. They feel so good… But you can't play on broken strings, dear Mary._

Rhiannon's smile does not fade away, not even when Henry chances to look up the stairs and accidentally spots her. He becomes instantly thunderstruck by the sight of her: she's wearing pearls and a heavenly sweet banana-yellow dress which displays her graceful neck. When their eyes meet, she decides to come down the stairs to meet him face to face. Thus, she makes her way down the stairs in an imposing, mighty and self-conscious way as if she were a luxurious ship making its glorious entrance at a port. Soft music is currently being played by a string quartet and a piano and the soft, night breeze comes in through the door so gently that it makes you think you're already in paradise.

"I'm glad you could make it." That's how Rhiannon welcomes him: with a bold sentence, literally fit for the occasion but uttered with irony and displaying half a naughty smirk on her face. She's obviously trying to veil it, but she's not completely successful at it. "Now I'm sure the entire town can go on gossiping about us. Poor things! What would they do without you, Mr Sturges?"

"I'm quite sure they enjoy you a lot more than me, Miss Belcourt." Henry states quite formally.

"And I'm sure they couldn't possibly pick on any other social weakling like you, Mr Sturges." She answers back and leaves the spot to attend some other guests in the house.

Henry can't help but wondering where the hell this sharp tongue and mind of hers come from. No other girl or woman has ever talked to him like that. But Henry has bigger issues to attend to right now… Rhiannon is talking to an old lady when suddenly a white-haired tall young man with even darker glasses than his approaches her and they start talking quite amiably. Well, more than that actually. Henry feels as if they already know each other. Her smile broadens in a manner he's never seen before and it feels so warm and heart-felt that Henry freezes on the spot. Then, this young well-built man gets her hand, gently kisses it, she chuckles and then he leads her to the dance floor, right at the centre of the room. Henry makes his way past some other guests and stares at the scene developing right before his glass-veiled eyes as if he just couldn't believe it. They dance wonderfully.

_Oh-oh… What's this? _– Henry thinks. – _Why should I care if someone else enjoys her smiles and makes her happy? Why am I suddenly feeling jealous? Why do I feel the need to hate this young man, who I have obviously never met and who could perfectly be a good man? Why do I clench my teeth so badly as if I couldn't stop myself? And why does he wear dark glasses… like me?_

"So, aren't you going to introduce me to this splendid young man, Rhiannon?" Mr Todd, Mary's father, gently and happily asks her when the song finishes and they stop dancing. Henry is overhearing the conversation. He's barely standing at a few feet's distance.

"Mr Todd," She politely says. "this is my friend, Corinthian…" She makes a slight pause. "Corinthian… Morphine. Corinthian, this is Mary's father, Mr Todd."

"Mr Morphine, what a curious surname, isn't it?" Mr Todd points out. "Never mind me! My sense of humour is not very sharp, but I don't care at all! May I invite you to have a whiskey with me, Mr Morphine. I want you to tell me how you met this little angel, dear Miss Belcourt."

"I'll be delighted, Mr Todd. I see you're the perfect host: generous, amiable and cheerful. Springfield is lucky to have you." Corinthian answers in a perfect polite way which makes Rhiannon smile tenderly.

"Oh, Lord! What a glorious depiction you make of me! If I was a young lady, I'd be dying to get your attention, Mr Morphine!" Mr Todd cheerfully says and he swiftly takes Corinthian away to get the aforesaid whiskey. "You're a highly interesting specimen amongst men, believe me."

Rhiannon stares at them as they leave her alone. Then, Henry approaches her from behind and says:

"I see you enjoy his company very much, Miss Belcourt." He says with no undertone.

"Are you suddenly jealous, Mr Sturges?" She says smiling.

"No, I just comment on a perfectly clear fact. Is he your fiancé?" He asks quite normally, although he's irrationally expecting her to answer negatively.

Rhiannon just chuckles and shakes her head amused by the comment.

"What? Have I just made a fool of myself?" Henry suddenly smiles at her.

"Yes, you have." She says as she smiles back at him.

"Then, why… Forgive me for my straightforwardness, but" Henry swiftly adds. "why is he here? I mean… Why are you so close? And why do Mary and the entire town believe that you and I…?"

"They can say whatever they want, Mr Sturges. You shouldn't pay any heed if I were you." She lovingly tells him. That attitude strikes him as odd, since she had always treated him daringly and defiantly until now. "Corinthian used to work for my father in New York. That's how we met years ago. That's why we're quite close. And yes, Mary invited him because I _specifically_ told her." Then her eyes get naughty again, set on his.

Henry then stares at her and he just can't see where this conversation is going.

"What, Mr Sturges? Let me come just clean to you…" She whispers using a hot husky voice that makes the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. He swallows as she gets a bit closer, fearing that she'll make the first step and admitting that she's a vampire hunter right on the spot. "I have a wicked plan…" Oh-oh, here she goes. "… to end all this nonsensical gossip about you and me: that's why I brought him over, to make them fall head over heels in love with him. No offense, but he's a better suitor than you." She says playfully and naughtily. "You can't stand a chance against him. He's perfectly lovely and nice."

When she finishes talking, he sighs internally, relieved that she didn't speak about vampires in the middle of this highly-crowded party. For a second, he had thought she would.

"You look relieved, Mr Sturges. I knew you don't really fancy me." She says with pride.

Even though that's not the true reason, he doesn't correct her. Not yet, at least.

"Miss Belcourt, does he know your purpose at least?"

"Sure. I know I can be quite cruel and straightforward sometimes (I should control my temperament better, I know)," She says using a soft voice, which strangely cracks at the end of the sentence as if she was having second thoughts and she finishes it off as if it were a mere whisper. "_but I'd never be that bad_…"

"May I just ask you why you have such a sharp-edged tongue when you talk to me?"

"That's how I am." She just chuckles and leaves him alone because the pianist requires her immediate attention.

He just wants Corinthian and her to sing along while the musicians play _Broken Strings_, by Nelly Furtado and James Morrison*1. They sing beautifully and, although the song is about broken hearts, the audience is beyond delighted to listen to their powerful voices and lyrics. Henry wonders how far Rhiannon is willing to go tonight to make the people in Springfield believe that Corinthian is pursuing her and her affection. It's more than obvious that she has planned all this: his coming, his charming attitude, her blinding smiles and all the dancing and singing with him. Henry finds himself wishing he could sing along with her.

"She will be greatly missed around here, don't you think, Mr Sturges?" Catherine Todd, Mary's mother, whispers to Henry when he's in de midst of his thinking and pondering.

"What do you mean, Mrs Todd?" Henry asks point blank.

"Well, isn't it obvious? She was telling everyone a few minutes ago that her intention is to go back to New York…" She points out. "… where Mr Morphine lives and works."

Having said this, she shuts up and leaves Henry alone. Then, Corinthian insists Rhiannon to sing on her own one of his favourite songs: _Holding out for a Hero,_ by Frou Frou*2. It's pointless to say that all the guests are thrilled to witness such a lovely unwed couple flirt like this in such an open, chaste and charming way. Therefore, Rhiannon sings the song that Corinthian requests with a slight blushing on her cheeks. Her voice bewitchingly thunders in the room and Henry even feels as if the vibration from her vocal chords can be felt on the floor and walls, trembling due to her might and numbing splendour.

_Is she really going to New York? _– Henry thinks. – _Or is it just part of her naughty performance? Why does this sudden news blast feel like a heavy toll on my chest? Why do I have the feeling that I'm just a little puppet for her tonight? She's definitely smart, a lot smarter than any other young lady in this country. I've never witnessed such a thing in my entire life._

_If she left, I'd never have the chance to listen to her wonderful voice again…_

Once she's done singing, the audience claps their hands enthusiastically and Rhiannon blushes a bit. Then, she turns around and tells the piano player to proceed like before. When she leaves him, she looks for Corinthian, but he's busy attending a huge multitude of female fans who have madly fallen in love with him already. Far from jealous, she just chuckles and shakes her head lightly.

"Is the plan going as you expected?" Henry suddenly startles her.

"Sure. You don't need to worry." She says matter-of-factly. The piano music overwhelmingly fills the room, but her voice is second to no other sound around her.

"May I have this dance, Miss Belcourt?" He gently offers his hand to her as he says this.

She stares at his dark glasses and she swears she can catch a glimpse of his eyes. Then, she politely and silently accepts his offer. Once she puts her hand in his, he leads her to the centre of the dance floor. Henry makes sure that Corinthian sees them. He puts his free hand right behind the small of her back and swings her through the air. Her dress slightly rustles as they spin. Henry likes the sound of it and he doesn't know why but he feels like dancing more daringly with her. It's obvious that she sees his intentions, but she doesn't take it badly. It's like a challenge for her. She just raises an eyebrow at him and giggles as he leads her while dancing. He's a better dancing partner than Corinthian, that's clear by now. He's got something that Corinthian doesn't have… Henry's style is a lot more sensual. She really enjoys dancing with him, quite as much as the other guests.

"Your smile is bewitching. Are you feeling happy right now, Miss Belcourt?" Henry asks whispering as he locks is eyes into hers.

"Absolutely." She uses that husky voice he adores. "I really enjoy your jealousy." She says raising an eyebrow.

"You're a Machiavellian mind, dear Miss Belcourt. You enjoy playing with men."

"Oh, yes, and _you_ let me do it… _And now what_?" She says a bit naughtily. "You're ruining my show! Look at all the gossipers around town making small talk about us right now. How should I disentangle this mess you're creating by dancing like this with me?" She makes as if she's thinking about a great master plan, he makes her spin and then she gasps and says thrilled as if she's just had a brilliant idea: "I know!" Henry is startled because she makes her body almost collide with his, her face is suddenly right in front of his, barely at a couple of inches' distance. Her hands are resting on his shoulders and he's holding her by her waist. Her smell is amazingly powerful at this short distance. She makes sure he's staring directly at her eyes and says: "Then I should make sure that someone sees me steal a kiss from him…" Then, she just smirks at him and leaves him alone, growing roots in the centre of the dance floor, frozen by her straightforwardness.

She makes her way through the crowd with the intention to snatch Corinthian and take him to a private area, maybe the back garden or the kitchen, no matter what and kiss him while someone 'accidentally' sees them. Nevertheless, she doesn't notice that Henry's rushing to get her before she performs the dirty deed: he grabs her right wrist and forces her to follow him to the back garden without saying a word. She can't believe this… She's appalled by his sudden reaction and lets her jaw fall slightly.

Once they're outside in the back garden, he closes the door with vehemence and makes her back forcefully crush the wall right beside the aforesaid door. He puts his hands on either side of her body, not allowing her to escape anywhere.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She asks him enraged.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing!" He answers also in anger.

"You're mad! Now let me go!" She puts her hands on his chest and tries to push him from her. She doesn't use all her strength, although she's angry with him.

"OK, go and kiss him if you want! For all I care…" He clenches his teeth angrily, but then he asks her point-blank. "But do you even love him?"

"No, of course not." She says matter-of-factly.

"Then, why are you pushing this whole thing onto him?"

"He agreed to help me. He'll gladly do it! And yes, for all _you_ care, you should leave me alone."

His body gets tense as a response to her angry words. He knows this private conversation is not what he was precisely looking for before he came here. He locks his eyes into hers and hesitates…

But she doesn't.

"Henry Sturges," She whispers with a husky voice, this time with a deadly twinge. Both of their faces are quite close to one another right now, barely at a two or three inches' distance. "I know who you truly are. Or should I say 'what' you are?"

Henry freezes on the spot for a couple of seconds.

"You're a vampire." She decisively adds.

Then, he swallows and speaks his mind as seriously and deadly as her.

"And I know who you really are, Rhiannon Belcourt."

She laughs wholeheartedly then, a bit malevolently.

"I doubt it, luv." She says smirking at him. "Who am I?"

"I know you're a vampire hunter." He says seriously.

"I am." She admits as if she's having fun right now. "And I'm so much more than that… Some women are real _shifting creatures_… And _you_ are the nosey guy that hangs around every night I go hunting."

"You noticed me, didn't you?" He says slightly amazed to know the truth about it. "I knew it!" Then, he smiles a bit before he proceeds. "At the beginning I thought you were a vampire like me. Your strength is beyond human, so it doesn't make sense to ask you whether you're human or not. But when I touched your hand tonight while dancing, I realised that your skin is not ice-cold like mine… What are you then?"

"Why should I tell you, pray?" She says defiantly.

"Right. It's not my business really…" He whispers back. "Does Corinthian know? I bet he does."

Rhiannon crosses her arms and stares at him with a proud and angry expression on her face, as if telling him that he's asking too many questions.

"Oh, come on! I know that those dark glasses he's wearing are not normal. Like mine. They're not meant to be fashionable. They serve a purpose, right? What is it?"

"You have no right to ask about it." She says angrily.

"Well, in fact I do." Henry pushes her as he leans a bit closer to her. "You come to this town, where I was peacefully living by the way, you unexpectedly hunt vampires down and kill them although I was doing quite fine until you arrived here… You definitely know quite a few things about me, more than I'd love to admit, but then you refuse to tell me anything about you when I ask. A bit unfair, isn't it?"

"Dear Mr Sturges, if someone told you that life should be fair, this person blatantly lied to you." She says bitterly.

They fall silent. This sentence can be related to too many bad memories from the past, both Henry's and Rhiannon's. Henry can see how she bites her lower lip and doesn't look straight at him right now, as if she's already regretting having said that. He can sense how these same words have hurt her as much as they have hurt him.

"Corinthian wears those glasses because he's got no eyes. Well, not regular eyes." Rhiannon suddenly whispers back, with a twinge of sadness in her voice. "He's… Anyway… Don't even think of defying him, Mr Sturges. I wouldn't mess up with someone who's a lot older and more powerful than you." She says deadly seriously.

"What do you mean 'older than me'?" Now he's keenly interested. "Who is he?"

"Ask this very same question to your darkest nightmares, Mr Sturges." She uses that sexy husky voice again that spurs his animal instincts. "I bet they can answer this question better than me."

They fall silent again. Henry fears to ask any further now. He's truly afraid now. If this man is older and more powerful than him, he must be an extremely fearful thing to behold. The mere knowledge of his condition might mean dementia for Henry – or that's the feeling he gets right now. So he just stares blankly at her inviting, half-parted lips.

"And now tell me, _Mr Know It All_:" She says using the same deadly husky voice as before. "why haven't I beaten you and hunted you down yet?"

They fall silent as they stare at one another for some seconds. Henry does not dare to say a word.

"Because…" She suddenly uses a softer and gentler tone of voice, so unlike before. Any words would sound lovely and charming with his heavenly voice. She's staring right into his eyes as if she could reach his soul (if he had any, of course), which leave Henry dumbstruck. "… I know that, even though you're a pain in the ass, I know that deep within you're _good_, Henry… if you allow me to use your name."

* * *

**Hi there!**

**I'm Denim Jean and, as you _may_ have probably noticed, I'm a huge fan of Henry Sturges. ;) Anyway, I'm also a great (secret) fan of Avali in deviantart. I just love her portraits of him… :3 I'm also a fan of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which is quite obvious, because Rhiannon has been partially '_buffied'_ by me and my determination to have a strong female character.**

**In addition, let me just briefly mention that I don't own any of the songs which I mention in this chapter and the subsequent ones. I don't own Corinthian either, he belongs to… (drum roll)… I'm not telling you _yet_. I need it to build up the suspense in the story, but if you're an avid reader you might know who he really is and that he appears… in a comic series. ;) No more clues for the time being.**

**Anyway, Rhiannon was called after a Fleetwood Mac song. The lyrics (and Miss Buffy Summers) inspired me into '_frankensteining'_ her. ;) Do you like her?**

**I hope you enjoy this fanfic as much as I do!**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**

* * *

_**Notes:**_

***1: Yeah, I know… :( Forgive me. Let's just pretend that the songs I'm gonna use existed back then. (By the way, I recommend to search for the songs in Youtube or Spotify and play them while you read.)**

***2: I also like the version by Jennifer Saunders, for the Shrek 2 movie; but Frou Frou's version is a lot more sensual. I envision Rhiannon's version to be an unplugged/acoustic version of the song, for obvious reasons.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Henry Sturges has secretly never given up hope of finding a cure to his condition. He just may meet someone who has a clue about it when he least expected it… at a dear price, of course. (Henry/OC)

**Disclaimer:** If I saw a shooting star, I'd wish I owned Henry Sturges… (and I'd also mention that I want him to be real, by the way). ;)

* * *

**Previously in _My Cure_…**

"And now tell me, _Mr Know It All_:" She says using the same deadly husky voice as before. "why haven't I beaten you and hunted you down yet?"

They fall silent as they stare at one another for some seconds. Henry does not dare to say a word.

"Because…" She suddenly uses a softer and gentler tone of voice, so unlike before. Any words would sound lovely and charming with his heavenly voice. She's staring right into his eyes as if she could reach his soul (if he had any, of course), which leave Henry dumbstruck. "… I know that, even though you're a pain in the ass, I know that deep within you're _good_, Henry… if you allow me to use your name."

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

_She knows I'm good._ – Henry thinks as if he couldn't believe it. – _She knows I'm good! That's exactly what I needed to tell her… but she knows already!_

"Rhiannon," Henry manages to say gently, although he's still struck by her words. "how the hell do you know this? I must ask this, so please answer me. This is madness… You're killing me… I need to know."

She chuckles amused.

"I just do." She smiles at him and gets rid of him and comes back into the house. "If we stay any longer out here, they'll start gossiping again… and you wouldn't like that, would you?"

"_You_ wouldn't. For sure." Henry whispers back.

Then, he loses sight of her.

_I came here tonight to talk to her and to make things clear. _– Henry thinks. – _Now I have a greater mess in my head, more doubts, more missing information, more fears, more… eagerness to know more about her._

And the next thing he knows, he's entering the Todd's home again and then he sees Rhiannon gently talking to Corinthian and Mr and Mrs Todd. He can't help but swallowing hard when Corinthian is giving him the evil eye – not literally speaking, of course –, but his facial expression is so stern, angry and imposing that Henry feels the sudden urge to flee to the other extreme of the planet. Rhiannon notices this anger and jealousy building up within him and she gently places an arm on Corinthian, which makes him turn his face to her. Then, she lovingly smiles to him and he suddenly chills out and forgets about Henry.

_What has she just done to him? _– Henry thinks amazed. – _He looked as if he'd love to kill me right now and one single warm smile of hers has calmed him down. Has she done this to save me? Or did she just want to have a peace in such a crowded environment under the Todd's roof? She's like a puzzle to me…_

Then, Mr and Mrs Todd leave them alone for a bit and Henry overhears how Corinthian begs her to sing another song for him, even though it's a mere whisper shot directly but delicately into her left ear.

"Please, Rhiannon, it'll help me calm down. I need it." Corinthian sensually begs her.

"Would you care for _Safe and Sound_, by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars?" She whispers back and he gently nods and caresses her cheek while doing so. His finger sensually trails down the skin of her cheek until it reaches her chin. Then, he gently moves some curls away, behind her shoulders. She frowns as if she had just felt a pang in her heart and shies away, but she does as told. Henry feels as if she's been physically hurt and wonders what's really going on.

She goes to the pianist and begs him to play along her voice. The marvellous sound of the music and Rhiannon's voice has a sedating effect on both Corinthian and Henry. Halfway through the song, both have goose bumps all over their bodies. Then, Corinthian approaches Henry before she finishes singing. Henry gets tense.

"I know what you are." Corinthian tells him with a serious voice. "Don't you even dare to look at her. I don't want you anywhere around her. I'll always be around to protect her. Have I made myself clear?"

Henry nods, although he's got no intention to do so.

When the song is over, Rhiannon comes back to where Corinthian is standing, not far away from Henry, by the way. He wants to keep an eye on him.

"You don't need to do this, Corinthian." She whispers to him. "I'll handle him."

"Are you sure?" He hesitates, but respects her choice even though he's clearly worried.

"You know I can manage. Look, I have an idea. Just let me do it."

Henry can overhear it all, both Rhiannon and Corinthian know it and he just raises an eyebrow at her.

_I can't help but wonder _– Henry thinks. – _why they are so close, protective and gentle to each other and yet they don't love each other. Well, I know that she doesn't at least. I can't speak for Corinthian. I can't read him. But that's weird. Their relationship is one of a kind. It's obvious that they're hiding something._

"Mr Sturges," Rhiannon calls him politely, going back to the formal and conventionally accepted form of address, at a perfectly measured volume so that other people might accidentally hear her. As she says this, she comes closer to him and her curls and dress "I must admit I really enjoyed dancing with you, as much as I'd love to share with the rest of the world that we are, in fact, distant cousins. I can't bear the burden of the secret any longer. So I beg you, let's put an end to it, please. Our closeness might be greatly misunderstood."

Henry is, once more, taken aback. She's just insatiable…

"This is going too far, Miss Belcourt." Henry whispers bewildered to her so that no one can hear him but her.

"Absolutely not, dear." She daringly whispers back. "Besides, I wouldn't feel the need to do it if you hadn't picked me up for dancing in such a sensual way you did a few minutes ago. You've absolutely earned it."

"No, I haven't. Please, stop this madness this instant."

"Is a vampire begging a hunter to end up his suffering? What conclusions should I get from your utterance, Mr Sturges?" She whispers shooting a bullet full of irony to him. "Does irony hurt more than silver, Mr Sturges?"

"Please, don't…" He seems desperate.

"You'll thank me for it tomorrow…" She whispers seriously but gently, changing her tone of voice radically. "… when you realise that Corinthian has spared you tonight because of what I'm going to do now. So let me handle this."

He's amazed again. She's got more spunk than he is ready to admit.

_She's young and yet she dares to (and succeeds at) handling such a fearful creature like Corinthian. How the hell does she do it?_

Suddenly, Mary Todd and her parents come around because they've 'accidentally' overheard what Rhiannon was telling Henry. They're bewildered and they feel the urge to know whether it's true or not. Abe, Joshua and William have heard it too. Abe frowns because, as far as he knows, this bit of information does not seem to fit.

"Forgive me, dear Rhiannon," Mary asks her eagerly. "but I couldn't help but overhearing what you just said. Are you two distant cousins?"

"Yes," Rhiannon answers blatantly before Henry can have a single chance to deny it. "I'm afraid it's true. I know I shouldn't have kept this from you, but I had to. I'm awfully sorry…" Her performance is spotless and Henry is beyond flabbergasted. "Now Henry, don't you look at me like that! You know this is insane. We should've told them at least, don't you think so?"

"Of course you should've!" Mr Todd breaks into the conversation mildly angry. "I can't believe it! If I had known, I would've invited you to have dinner every day, Mr Sturges! Now I'm officially not the perfect host any more… You know I really enjoy having company and I can't bear the mere thought that I might have caused and injustice here! You should've told me about it! Now I feel like a fool…"

Mr Todd goes on babbling about how hurt he feels about it and Catherine, Mary and Rhiannon can't help but smiling at his childish outburst and anger towards Henry. He's so emotional sometimes… Henry feels like a puppet in her hands again. He just has to endure Mr Todd's lecture about conventions and everything he cares about in this world. At one given point, Henry chances to glance at Rhiannon. She's smiling at him and raising an eyebrow at him as she tilts her head slightly sideways. She's enjoying the show and she knows he knows this.

"Dear Lord! Now I understand why you're so close!" Mr Todd eventually says. "To think that we believed that your interest in sweet Rhiannon was… I'm sorry. I just chose to blindly believe the rumours which went about town." He apologises to both of them.

"It's alright, Mr Todd." Rhiannon answers playfully. "I'm sure Henry doesn't mind either, am I right _coz_?"

They stare at each other and, seeing that Henry does not react accordingly, she blinks an eye to him.

"Sure, Mr Todd. You don't have to worry about anything." He manages to say.

When they leave them alone, Henry sighs quite audibly, relieved. The guests start to go home and they're exchanging the last few comments and words before they eventually go home.

"I've won, Mr Sturges." Rhiannon whispers devilishly. "Now there's absolutely nothing you can do to make people believe that what Corinthian and I have is not real."

"That has never been my objective tonight." He whispers back.

"Then which was it, pray?"

"Telling you about whom I am and that I know who you are."

"Well, you already have done that," She comes so close to his face with hers that Henry freezes and blushes a bit. "although I already knew. Such a waste of time, Mr Sturges. You should always have a contingency plan."

She smiles and disappears out of sight.

* * *

"This is madness, Henry." Abe tells his dear friend a couple of days later from behind the counter at the shop. "I knew this didn't make any sense. You're not actually cousins."

"Just don't tell anyone, especially Miss Todd." Henry gently pleads, slightly worried.

"Of course." Abe agrees. "Now what?"

"She's clearly stated that she won't kill me because she knows I'm good. How she knows is still a mystery to me. And Corinthian is… I don't dare to even think about him."

"If he's supposed to be older than you, does that mean he's also a vampire?" Abe asks.

"I don't know." Henry's voice darkens. "But she fully trusts him. Well, they trust each other. If she's a potential ally for us, then so is he, although I have my doubts."

"Are you sure about this, Henry?" Abe asks him worried.

"Unfortunately not." Henry admits. "I desperately need to speak to her again. The sooner, the better."

* * *

"A lady hunter! Interesting!" A male vampire sings playfully to Rhiannon when they start to fight in the emptiness of the night in the town's park. She's wearing her dark leather outfit, tight but majestic.

"You'll find it interesting indeed when I chop your head off." She replies daringly as her ponytail gets combed by the wind and her locks spread in the air.

Before she can't even think of raising her silver sword, a hand comes out of nowhere and snaps the vampire's neck. When the corpse falls down, she can see the author of the deed.

"_Henry_!" She yells amazed. "What the hell are you doing?! I almost had him!" She complains.

Then, Henry throws the vampire's head on the floor close to the body and shots a silver bullet at the head.

"You're welcome, _coz._" He says full of irony.

"So is this your revenge for the 'coz' lie? It's kind of childish." She says only a bit seriously. He knows she's having fun with this whole thing.

"Where is your prince charming?" He presses his lips firmly right after he's uttered this sentence. He's obviously referring to Corinthian.

"Still jealous? I can't believe it…" She chuckles.

They fall silent for some seconds.

"Fair enough." She finally says, giving up. "No, he's not constantly with me. I don't want to. I told him to go back."

"To New York."

"… _Sort of_."

"I know that I shouldn't ask so many questions about your private life, but he's never lived or worked in New York, am I right?"

"You _may_ be." She clearly doesn't want to answer directly. She's got a defiant mood tonight, as usual.

"How many lies have you told already?" Henry asks a bit hurt.

"You don't want to know." She smiles naughtily at him.

"Come on, Rhiannon! I just…" Henry insists.

She sighs quite audibly, expressing how tiresome she thinks he is right now. They stare at each other for some seconds. Henry is not really paying attention to her attitude right now, not when the entire sight of her and her scent have great numbing effects on his ability to use his grey matter rationally.

"Look… I just need you to listen to what I have to tell you." He says calmly when he manages to focus on what he wanted to do tonight. "Will you let me speak?"

"… OK." She just shrugs her shoulders and then she crosses her arms on her chest.

"I feel the need to apologise… for everything. I still don't know why you react like this to me, but I can assure you that I've always been a good man… and vampire."

His voice is serious, but soft and velvety when he goes on to describe his past, how he came to this land and how he was forcefully made a vampire, how his wife was killed, how he felt about it at the beginning, how he came to terms with the truth of this condition and how he tried to find a way out of it, of the guilt and the bloodlust. Rhiannon's countenance and pose progressively become a lot less stern, tired and defiant. Her eyes suddenly get cloudy and Henry can even feel she's on the brink of shedding a tear, although she doesn't. Not yet at least.

"I've given up hope. I know I shan't find a cure to save me, because there isn't one. But at least I chose a path that somehow gives a purpose to my 'life': I hunt bad vampires and feed from evil humans."

Henry then falls silent.

"Do you believe me?" He asks whispering as if he was asking for forgiveness.

"I do. Thank you for sharing this with me, Henry." She says wholeheartedly. Then, she frowns lightly and tries to veil it, but Henry notices this pain and urge to hide something in her.

"When I realised that you were a hunter, I felt the need to tell you." He says seriously.

"It took you long enough." She says lovingly.

"Firstly, I was afraid of your reaction. Secondly, you didn't give me a single chance to do so…"

"I can't deny that." She seems to ponder about it. Then she sighs. "OK, I'm sorry. I'm awfully sorry I played with you… although it was _jolly fun_." She displays a huge grin on her face.

Out of the blue, another male vampire appears out of nowhere from Rhiannon's back and attacks her. She frowns, she knows he's there although she can't see him, but she swiftly reacts. She gets enlightened as if she was the sun itself, draws her silver sword and chops his head off in the blink of an eye. Henry instinctively shields his eyes with his hands and arms for a couple of seconds. But this enlightening does not spring from the surface of her dear silver sword, but from herself. Her own body shines like the sun at midday in the midst of the shadows of the night. As if in a slow-motion close-up shot, she slowly turns around to meet Henry's flabbergasted face. Yeah, he's just realised that _a real angel_ is standing in front of him. She's got her white wings unfolded, open and free in the night's soft breeze. Her face displays calmness and the fact that now she just can't hide the truth anymore. Her eyes shoot an understanding, soft and sweet gaze. Then, she smiles lightly and shrugs her shoulders to him in silence. None dares to say a word.

"What do you think?" She asks in a whisper as she spins 360 degrees in front of him, displaying herself fully to him.

"You're an angel." He whispers back as if he couldn't believe it.

"Quite literally. Yes."

He smiles broadly and chuckles. He's positively amazed.

"Can you see now why I knew you were good, Henry?" She finally tells him softly. "I know these things. I _see_ them. I can see the true colours of souls. It's my ability… and my job."

"I can't believe it… It's amazing. I thought angels only existed as stone cherubs in churches and graveyards." He whispers back. "Is Corinthian also an angel?"

"No, he's… _different_." She answers a bit tired of the entire subject.

"OK, I get it. You don't want to talk about it." Henry apologetically says. "How about a deal?"

"A deal?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't we team up? Abe, you and me. Hunting vampires."

"A human, a vampire and an angel… together against the evil vamps of the world." She says playing with words. "I like the sound of it, although Corinthian will tell me I'm definitely mad."

"So deal?" Henry asks convinced. Then, he extends his right hand to her.

"… Deal." She smiles broadly to him and shakes his hand.

"But no more lies and Machiavellian plans." Henry insists seriously, not letting go of her hand.

"But it's so much fun… _Pleeeeaaase_…" She playfully begs him with a childish grin on her face.

Then, they both giggle a bit.

"Fine, fine… I admit I crossed the line at the ball." She finally admits.

"You crossed _all_ limits and boundaries."

"Hey, I apologised already!"

They giggle again. It lightly starts to rain.

* * *

_No matter how much I try to focus on getting some sleep, I just can't keep her out of my thoughts. _– Henry thinks hopelessly. – _I swear it's a lot easier to sweat blood than to stop thinking about her… I wonder if she's finding it hard to get some sleep as I do. She's a good damn hunter. That's what drew my interest in her on the first place. And tonight I've just discovered that she's a bright angel. It makes perfect sense. She's so heavenly…_

_Anyway, this night is getting longer than the others. When I lie alone in my bed, I find it absolutely impossible to close my eyes and have some rest, although I've spent the whole day working out as harder as I could since the sun has kissed the surface of this lonely place on the Earth. Then I went out to help her to hunt. I've had a tough day and night and yet I can't bring my body to rest._

_The rain is pouring with parsimony, at such an unbearably slow rhythm. Large drops of water wash the windows of my bedroom languidly, drawing long, wet tongues of water which endlessly weave into one another and run down the whole length of these cold glass panes… and I keep staring at the ceiling, drowning in the shadows of the emptiness of my room. It really feels as if the rain would never ever stop, as if I could never ever stop thinking about her._

* * *

_Dear journal,_

_Rhiannon has joined Abe and me in our crusade. We've spent some hunting nights together already. We're both delighted. Her company has proven beneficial for the cause and her sense of humour and beauty feel like a ray of sunlight in what had formerly been our dark lives. I must admit that I can't imagine my life without her. I truly believe that she also enjoys our company._

_In spite of this bliss, I had to tell her about Adam and his vampires. I hate to see her face frown, but she needs to know that we have a final aim: defeating them and kill them all. I also told her that Abe and one of his most dangerous vampires, Jack Barts, have a past. The story saddened her and I tried my best to comfort her, although she's strong enough to deal with such things. Oddly enough, when I did come close to her and hugged her, she mildly shivered and I would've sworn that she was in real, physical pain. She put her right hand on her heart and hissed almost inaudibly. Her frown deepened, but she immediately tried to hide her suffering. When I asked about her wellbeing, she just pushed me and ran away. I don't know what to think of this. It puzzles me exceedingly._

* * *

"I hope you find the cooking to your taste, Mr Sturges." Mrs Todd tells him politely and amiably.

"Absolutely, Mrs Todd." He answers like the perfect gentleman he is.

Mr and Mrs Todd have been trying hard to become better hosts and have got obsessed with the fact that they have to invite Henry to dinner almost every evening. Mary has also invited Abe and both of them become witnesses of Henry's and Rhiannon's constant teasing and civilised struggling. Rhiannon giggles inwardly and can't help but playing along Mr and Mrs Todd. Henry notices she enjoys this whole thing very much.

"Rhiannon," He whispers. He simply addresses her by the name, since their confidence is expected to be much closer and tighter now. "I beg you not to enjoy these situations so openly."

"Oh, I beg your pardon, _coz._" She whispers back as a curl delicately falls on the front part of her right shoulder. "What I did can't be undone now. _Game on._" Then, she smirks at him and blinks an eye to him as she takes a sip of wine.

He just chuckles and is forced to deal with it.

"Don't complain." She adds. "You're enjoying it as well. You can't deny that."

"Fine. _Game on._" He whispers darky to her. Then, he addresses the small audience before him with a firm voice. "My sweet Rhiannon, I'd be delighted if you sang for all of us later in the music room. You know I play the piano quite well. We could play along. I assume you just can't deny me this little whim of mine, can you?"

"I'd be delighted, Henry." She says in such a fake lady-like voice while staring at him. Then, she whispers to him, aside from the rest. "Is this your best shot?"

"Wait and see." He whispers back.

"I thought you said no more Machiavellian plans." She insists.

"And I thought you said 'game on'." He playfully adds.

"You hate to lose, don't you?" She smirks at him.

"And you hate not teasing and fighting all the time. So let's do this." He smirks back at her. That's when he thinks he's seen her mildly blush. So does Mary.

When the dinner is over, he gets hold of her hand and takes her to the music room. When the audience is ready, they play and sing _Strange and Beautiful_, by Rebecca Ferguson. She really enjoys singing this song, but wonders why Henry is pushing her to sing. He knows she likes it and the purpose of her 'game on' is to keep annoying each other to death. She suspects he's got something in store for her and yet, although she tries hard to think of what it might be, she just can't figure it out. This is increasingly making her nervous. She feels his eyes on her as if they were fire on her blood.

When the song is over, the audience claps their hands and then Henry requests Mary to play a due on the piano with Abe while the rest dance.

"But you know I can't play the piano!" Abe complains.

"Then Mary can show you, can't she? It'll be lovely."

Mr and Mrs Todd are so in love with Henry that they support any suggestion he makes. That's why Mary and Abe can't refuse. Henry stares straight at Rhiannon then.

"May I ask this dance, Miss Rhiannon Belcourt?" He says with a hot husky voice. Rhiannon suddenly leaves her lips slightly parted due to her sudden amazement and he takes this chance to get her hand again and kiss it sweetly. Then, he puts his other hand on the small of her back and start dancing as Mary and Abe play _River Flows in You_, by Nathan Wu. Her dress makes the gentle rustling sound that Henry enjoys so much. Then, he whispers to her quite imposingly: "I do hope that you have a contingency plan, dear Rhiannon."

She just chuckles and smiles at him. The fact that he's using her own words against her amuses her. She waits some seconds to answer this:

"I don't mind not having one." She says this so slowly, sweetly and honestly that Henry's just thunderstruck.

He can't help but letting his mind's eye go and imagine what would happen if they were left completely alone. They aren't cousins really, so… He stares intensely at her slender figure spin along with his, at her inviting neck, her delicate jawline, her suggestive soft lips, her current sheepish eyes which, strangely enough, do not dare to meet his right now. His hands hold her more firmly than before and she notices his increasing strength on her.

"Rhiannon…" Henry whispers decisively to her, with lust lurking on the tip of his tongue.

She turns crimson and exhales softly. Then, Henry seems to lean his face a bit closer to hers and she hisses almost inaudibly like that time. He frowns because he recognises what's going to happen in the next few seconds. She frowns sternly and the strength of her left arm weakens suddenly. She clenches her teeth and feels numb. For a second, she loses her balance and seems to faint. She puts one of her hands on her forehead.

"Rhiannon!" Henry almost yells as he stops dancing and holds her so that she doesn't fall down. "What the…?"

His utterance calls everyone's attention and the music abruptly stops.

"I'm… fine." Rhiannon whispers seriously. "It'll pass soon."

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" Mrs Todd says worried.

In a couple of seconds, Rhiannon goes back to normal, but no one is fully convinced about this. They just call it a night and both Abe and Henry decide to leave, so that she may have some rest.

"Don't you dare to go out tonight." Henry whispers to her with a worried voice, putting his lips extremely close to her right ear so that no one else will hear, still hugging her protectively. "I mean it. Abe and I will hunt on our own tonight. Don't worry."

"But you need help…" She insists.

"And you need to get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

_I should've been more careful with her. _– Henry thinks full of guilt and worry when he gets home later that same night. – _She can be delicate although she's a vampire hunter. But I really didn't force her to do anything extraordinary. That's strange. Mary's ball was longer and more exhausting than tonight's dinner and dancing. Then, why has she almost fainted tonight? I don't understand… _

* * *

"Henry," Rhiannon says drawing her silver sword in the night's sky. Her leather attire is definitely sexy, as she always is, but her voice is devoid of life and warmth. "you're a vamp. I must kill you."

"What?!" He exclaims amazed. "Rhiannon, what are you talking about? We're a team now."

"There's no 'we'. We're not a team. I hate the whole lot of you…" She says with venom and hatred in what used to be her lovely voice. "But most of all, you make me sick, Henry. _I hate you_."

Having said this, Rhiannon rushes to him to kill him, but Henry manages to escape. He can't believe it. They play the cat and the mouse in Springfield's streets for hours on end.

"Rhiannon!" He yells at her after some hours. He's still panting and breathing unevenly because of the running and hiding. He can't see her right now, but he knows she must be nearby, waiting for a chance to kill him. "Stop it! You know I'm good! Why do you want to kill me?! Did I do anything to harm you?!"

Then, he hears a familiar male voice.

"Didn't I tell you to leave her alone?" This ice-cold male voice tells Henry. "You're going to regret it."

"Corinthian?! What the hell are you doing here?" Henry exclaims.

"Here?" Corinthian smirks at him devilishly. "This is your worst nightmare, Henry Sturges, and therefore… _my playground_."

Then, he grins and displays all his teeth.

"What?!"

"I hope you enjoy torture, Henry, because you're not going anywhere… let alone waking up, of course. I'll make your sweet Rhiannon hunt you down, torture you and kill you before you wake up. Prepare yourself for regret. I hope I have made myself clear."

Then, Corinthian takes his dark glasses off and unveils is eyes to Henry. He gasps in horror. Rhiannon was right: he's got no eyes, but a couple of sharp-teethed little mouths craving for blood and pain…

"_Have a nice nightmare, Henry._"

Henry knows he's in real trouble.

* * *

When he wakes up in his bed, he's completely soaked in sweat and he can't believe it. Rhiannon wanted to hunt him down and kill him in this horrible nightmare. And Corinthian was controlling his dream! Or was it just a product of his own imagination? He suddenly remembers Rhiannon's words about him, about nightmares and stuff. What if she was literally telling him the truth? No, that's not possible…

He exhales deeply and decides to try to forget about it. He's got a lot of work to do.

* * *

**Hi there!**

**Did you enjoy this chapter? Did you get who Corinthian really is and who he belongs to (spoiler in the next line)?**

**No, I don't own the songs I mention or Corinthian… *drum roll*… from The Sandman, by Neil Gaiman. Yeah, I'm a huge fan. I highly recommend watching the "Make Good Art" speech by him. Check it out on YouTube. It's very inspiring…**

**Anyway, I hope you like this odd love triangle. It's one of a kind… I love you, dear readers.**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Henry Sturges has secretly never given up hope of finding a cure to his condition. He just may meet someone who has a clue about it when he least expected it… at a dear price, of course. (Henry/OC)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Henry Sturges or the entire argument of the book/movie, but imagine the possibilities if I did! :3

* * *

**Previously in _My Cure_…**

When he wakes up in his bed, he's completely soaked in sweat and he can't believe it. Rhiannon wanted to hunt him down and kill him in this horrible nightmare. And Corinthian was controlling his dream! Or was it just a product of his own imagination? He suddenly remembers Rhiannon's words about him, about nightmares and stuff. What if she was literally telling him the truth? No, that's not possible…

He exhales deeply and decides to try to forget about it. He's got a lot of work to do.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

"I specifically told you to play the bait, nothing more, Rhiannon." Henry angrily tells her as he rips a vampire's heart out ruthlessly and beheads him as well. They're in the park and it's half past three in the morning.

"And I 'specifically told you' that I'm fine, Henry!" She answers back, also angered. "I can fight and kill them as good as you can. I'm not a weakling!" She says angrily as she impulsively pushes her silver sword into the dead vampire's chest. Her curls delicately jump forwards and backwards due to the abruptness of the movement.

"You've been feeling dizzy lately… too often, I dare say. I shouldn't even have let you come." He's arguing with her, but only because he's deeply concerned about her.

"What?! You're not telling me what to do!"

They're arguing while Abe is just witnessing the whole thing. He sighs hopelessly because both of them are behaving like children right now.

"I do if you're willing to put your life in danger!"

"I'm not putting my life in danger! At all!"

"Guys…" Abe frantically says then. "we've got company."

A crowd of six well-built vampires show up and attack them. No more time to argue.

"I'm going to handcuff you to the headboard of your bed when we get home." Henry whispers angrily to her.

When she stares at him wild-eyed and turns fifty shades of crimson [_yeah, I know: easy pun_… ;)], he suddenly realises how badly can these words be understood and he blushes wildly too. But there's no time to apologise even. Abe immediately brings one of them down and chops his head off with his axe. Rhiannon, who is more than eager to prove she's alright and ready to fight, draws her silver sword and beheads a couple of them in one single stroke. Henry is amazed, but he just clenches his teeth at her stubbornness. Then, he snaps one vampire's neck and shots him a silver bullet on his head. He swiftly moves forward to bring down another. Abe manages to kill a second vamp while Rhiannon quickly throws her sword at the last vampire, but right when her sword hits his chest, a silver bullet is shot at his cheek: both Henry and Rhiannon look at each other quite sternly when they realise they're even in the killing.

"That one was mine." Henry points out naughtily. "They were six, so two for each of us."

"Oh, so now you decide to treat us equally." She says using venom and irony in her voice. "Unlike a couple of minutes ago."

"Rhiannon, please… I just don't want you to get hurt." Henry tries to talk sense to her.

She puts her sword back into its original place.

"I'm going home." She says flatly.

"Rhiannon, wait." Henry calls out for her.

"What?!" She yells angrily. "Do you need me to bury them now?!"

"No," Abe cuts her. "I'll do it on my own. I just want you to leave me alone so that I can enjoy some silence." He says sternly.

"I'm sorry, Abe." Rhiannon apologises earnestly. "I didn't mean to upset you. I hope you can forgive me."

"It's OK…" Abe then says quite neutrally, seeing that she's said it in earnest.

"What about me?" Henry asks.

"You've earned my anger, Henry. He didn't." She chides him as she turns around and leaves the spot.

"Wait! Rhiannon…"

She's quickening the pace. She always does so when she gets angry. She's frowning quite sternly. Henry hates it when she does, but she can't help it when someone treats her like a small child, as if she didn't know how to take care of herself. She just wishes that if only her dizziness wasn't that obvious… She bites her lower lip and then she suddenly stops walking and faces Henry.

"Will you stop telling me what to do and hassling me if I have some rest for a couple of days?" She suggests, still angry but refraining herself from yelling at him.

"Would you _really_ have rest for two whole days?"

She just crosses her arms and put her 'I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass' face.

"OK, OK… Fine." Henry finally agrees. "I won't tell you what to do if you promise that."

"Good."

"And don't worry, I'm not handcuffing you to the headb-…"

"Stop!" She cuts his speech as fast as she can. She doesn't dare to look at him. "Don't even mention _that_ ever again in your entire life."

Both of them fall silent and don't speak again until they arrive at the Todds' home. Even though Henry is quite ashamed of his recent behaviour towards her, he plays the role of the gentleman and helps her climb to her window. Luckily for him, she's a lot calmer now and lets him help her. So, first he holds her and then he climbs the huge tree that's right in front of her window. Then, she approaches the wall while he makes sure she won't fall and she swiftly opens the window. When she enters her room, Henry keeps staring at her from the tree as if he's waiting for her to thank him or tell him anything. When she turns around, she makes as if she's about to close the window already, but she suddenly stops. She's got an idea.

"Henry, what do you think you're doing?" She whispers to him quite playfully, as she usually does. She's got a light smirk on her face.

He just raises an eyebrow at her.

"Are you _stupefied_ or what?" She chuckles and then she puts both her hands on the window lattice. "Look, I'm not gonna play the coy girl. You know I'm not like that."

"I know."

"I'm not going to thank you even." She says as she leans forward to him.

"I know."

"And I'm definitely not gonna kiss you." She says leaning a bit more towards him and touching the tip of his nose with her right forefinger. He can't take his eyes from her inviting, soft lips. He blushes at her straightforwardness, as he usually does. "Remember I'm your cousin now…" She sings playfully with a huge grin on her face.

"No, I mean… I just…"

She chuckles then.

"I just don't feel like going to sleep yet. I…" He hesitates. His voice is very serious right now. "I know it's crazy and I might just be imagining things, but I've been dreaming these wild nightmares every single night for the last few days… over and over again."

Rhiannon's face suddenly freezes and her sweet, naughty smile fades from her beautiful face.

"In them, you hunt me down, insult me, torture me and ruthlessly kill me. I don't know why I'm having these nightmares all the time, but it hurts so much to see such hate in your eyes…" He whispers lovingly.

"That bastard son of a bitch!" She whispers extremely angry.

"What?" He asks her bewildered. "Who?"

"I gonna kick his ass!" She rages uncontrollably to the point she starts to glow all over. The only thing she seems to keep under proper control is the volume of her voice.

"You're not kicking anyone else's ass, Rhiannon: remember what you've just promised me." He chides her.

"But Corinthian is messing with your head! I have to stop him! Otherwise, you'll end up mad!" She whispers with vehemence.

"Corinthian?!"

"Yes, he's… _argh! _He's the master of nightmares." She finally tells him who he really is with anger. "He's the one behind all nightmares in the world, including yours. He chooses absolutely everything that may happen to you while dreaming a bad dream."

* * *

On the next morning…

"Rhiannon, I know what you did last night!" Mary whispers angrily to her when they're strolling in the park on their own. The bright sunlight showers them generously.

Rhiannon freezes on the spot. She even becomes paler and paler as Mary proceeds with her oral attack.

"I know who Henry Sturges really is. So there's no point in hiding anymore." Mary insists equally angrily as she takes Rhiannon's arm in hers and leads her on as if nothing had happened.

Rhiannon just swallows hard. They walk for a few seconds in complete silence.

_OMG… _– Rhiannon thinks in panic. – _She knows! We're doomed! Well, mainly Abe is, unless he's the one who's spilled the beans about vampire hunting and the fact that Henry and I aren't really cousins… Just vampire hunters. Plus, he's a vamp. That should scare Mary the most…_

"I saw what you did last night!" Mary finally adds.

"Mary, I beg your forgiveness." Rhiannon finally manages to answer politely but desperately. "I've been a fool not to tell you this. I was… scared that you might… I was…"

"Yes, you should feel a great deal of remorse for that." Mary insists. "That's why we're going straight to church, young lady!"

Rhiannon just raises an eyebrow at her, but she lets her take her to church. She expected something else, like a ton of questions about vampire hunting, about fear, about weapons, about Abe and Henry, about why she does this, about anything except for compelling her to go to church.

"Mary, before you say anything else, let me tell you that Henry is a good… is _good_." Rhiannon calmly tells her before they enter the aforesaid building.

"I know he is!" She says with exasperation. "But I'm worried about your flawless soul, dear! I just hope you haven't gone too far."

Rhiannon is trying to make sense of Mary's words, but she somehow senses she's talking about something else.

"Do you mean that Henry's company is not good for me even though he's good?"

"Of course! You know there's a proper way to do this! Don't you dare to stray off the path."

_OK, now this is getting weirder by the minute. _– Rhiannon thinks with determination. – _What path is she talking about? I just hope she doesn't want to tell the minister about our vampire hunting! Mary's obviously wrong about this: Henry is a good vamp and he has proven to be good company as well. I possibly couldn't have killed so many vamps in the last few weeks if it wasn't for him and Abe._

"Look, Rhiannon," Mary finally tells her. "I know that Henry is not your cousin and that he really likes you. I've always had honest doubts about your relationship. Last night I saw he was at your window and you were leaning on him. I thought it best not to overhear your conversation… So I left you alone. But I think you're old enough to know that this is so improper…"

Rhiannon's eyes are fully open at the revelation.

"Have you got…" Rhiannon whispers partly relieved. "… any other complaints about us?"

"No, it's just that."

_For Christ's sake! _– Rhiannon thinks with vehemence and fully relieved. – _To think I almost spoke openly about vampires to her right now! And she was only thinking about Henry and me in a romantic attitude! Of course, she has misunderstood the whole thing, but that's a lot better than what I was thinking she knew about us… Good Lord, thank you so much!_

"But don't take it lightly!" Mary immediately adds. "I somehow suspected he was really into you, Rhiannon… I've seen the two of you dancing together twice and that's not how a male cousin holds his female cousin…"

Rhiannon blushes at the thought.

"Yes, sweet 'Juliet'." Mary finally adds severely when she sees the crimson on Rhiannon's cheeks. "Only God and you know what kind of _dirty deed_ your Romeo and you might have done last night…"

* * *

On the first of those resting nights, Rhiannon is lying on her bed unable to sleep. She can't help but worrying about the guys. Eventually, she sighs, sits up on her bed, tries to comb her long hair backwards with her hands so that it doesn't bother her and starts to mentally play the piano with her fingers on the bed sheets. She even moves her lips, but without putting voice to the lyrics. She's chosen _Here with Me_, by Dido. Music has always had a huge relaxing power on her… such a power that she doesn't even realise that Henry is spying on her right now.

He chuckles and is amazed at her talent and wilderness. He just came to see if she was really resting or not, but what he finds out is far more interesting than what he had expected (and yes, he expected to find her training or out in the streets hunting vampires again even though she promised she wouldn't). He didn't even let her go and talk to Corinthian about the nightmares he's having lately. He prefers that she has some rest before she deals with anything else. He doesn't mind facing those nightmares: he knows that her hatred and willingness to kill him are not real; they're only proof of jealousy on Corinthian's behalf.

* * *

"I'll kill you, Henry!" Rhiannon shouts at him with determination and coldness in the course of one of his beloved nightmares. "I hate you!"

Henry suddenly has an idea: he stops running and turns around to face her. He doesn't care to take the silver sword from her. He even lets her strike him fully on his belly. As the sword comes out the other end, he makes a grunt and a hissing sound due to the pain. Then, before Rhiannon has the chance to do anything else, he grabs the hand that's on the handle with determination and love, he looks straight into her eyes and lovingly whispers to her:

"I know this is a nightmare. I know you don't really hate me. I know that you'd never strike me or kill me. I know you care for me…" Henry says with loving eyes.

Then, Rhiannon's face freezes and her lips are left slightly parted. He hugs her lovingly and she lets him do this. Then, Henry leans his face down to the crook of her neck and enjoys her scent.

"You don't smell as good as in real life, did you know that?" Henry sexily whispers to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Corinthian' voice appears out of nowhere, slightly angry.

When Henry looks where his voice comes from, he sees him standing a few feet before him. Then, he snaps his fingers and Rhiannon magically disappears from his arms. So does her sword. Henry is left hugging the air.

"Now what, Henry?"

"Nothing."

"Are you giving up already?" Corinthian asks amused.

"Why should I when I've won?" Henry asks smirking.

"What?"

"You must have noticed that I don't care about your stupid nightmares about her." Henry says with cheek, but fully serene and calm. "As long as I know that she truly cares for me, no nightmares can ever make me weak. You've got nothing else to hold on to."

Corinthian clenches his teeth. He's so damn angry right now… because Henry is right.

"You've even chosen to take her nightmare version away from me because I enjoy having her around… and your only weapon, of course. If you bring her back, I shall keep holding her as sweetly as before. So…" Henry smirks at him. "I win either way."

* * *

On the next morning, Rhiannon feels negatively relaxed: she's had a good night's rest in the end, but she wishes she'd been out there killing vamps. When the first rays of sun enter her bedroom, she decides to get up and do something to put her mind at ease. She swiftly gets dressed and has breakfast before she excuses herself from the table saying that she needs to practise. She rushes to the music room to play _Hands Clean_ by Alanis Morissette on the piano. When Mary listens to the lyrics, she starts to shake her head lightly and chuckles, but she leaves her alone. Rhiannon perfectly knows that the song makes perfect sense for her too, but in other ways.

When the song is over, she freezes and lets her fingers sink on some keys as she stares into the void, thinking about Henry, about vampire hunting, about her long stay here in the Todds' house. If she lengthens her stay, Mary might discover the truth. Anyway, she really begins to think that they've been too generous to her. She should say something… Well, at the ball she said she'd leave for New York just to make people think that both Corinthian and she were in love, but she knows that she doesn't want to leave Springfield for now. There's Henry…

_But I can't possibly stay here forever… I have to go sooner or later. Abe and Mary will probably get married in some months' time even though Henry disagrees. And Henry… If only I could live on my own! No one would tell me what to do and I'd definitely feel no need to hide what I am and what I do all the time. It's so difficult for a young woman to have an independent life these days… Maybe I should do what Corinthian said and just…_

Her thoughts are interrupted by Mrs Todd, who enters the music room.

"You look stern, my dear Rhiannon." Mrs Todd says worried. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, sure. I'm fine. Don't worry, Mrs Todd." Rhiannon answers feeling brave enough to lie about it. Then, she goes on: "Mrs Todd, may I speak my mind to you, if you have some spare minutes?"

"Of course, my sweet child. Tell me, what's bothering you?" Mrs Todd asks as she sits by her side on the piano stool for two.

"I was wondering whether I have exceeded your hospitality and generosity." Rhiannon says quite calmly and politely. "You've been very kind to me and I'm not even sure I can pay you back. I have a lot to be thankful for…"

"You don't need to worry about that, my love!" Mrs Todd says enthusiastically. "We really enjoy your company and I don't think either Mary or my husband would be pleased to hear that you're leaving any time soon! Why, when you said at the ball that you'd soon be gone to New York I started to panic…"

"I know. But I feel as if I should go soon, lest you'd feel uncomfortable with me around for such a long time. I don't want to be a burden for your household, dear Mrs Todd." Rhiannon insists politely.

"But tell me, do you want to leave Springfield at all? Or has a certain young man something to do with your decision-making?" She whispers naughtily to her.

"You mean Corinthian, right?" She smiles at her.

"No, I actually meant your cousin Henry. I've seen you're quite close…" She says sweetly. "I am not implying anything with these words, dear child. Corinthian is a great young man, don't get me wrong; but I just believe that you may be having second thoughts as regards leaving for New York knowing that Henry is quite openly displeased with the man."

Rhiannon's face is suddenly sad, but she contains her real feelings behind this thin veil of apparent sadness.

"Don't be sad, my love." Mrs Todd adds as he puts a couple of rebel locks of hair behind her ears. "I just assume that you're in a mess right now, aren't you?"

"I may." She chuckles lightly.

"Have you told Mary about this?"

"No, not yet. I…"

"Then, you definitely should. She's a great friend to you. She's very fond of you, don't you know that?" She says with a warm smile on her face.

Rhiannon answers back with her warmest smile ever.

"Mrs Todd, thank you for your understanding."

"If you're not comfortable with the thought of lengthening your stay here too much, you may ask your cousin Henry to prepare a room for you in his house."

Then, Rhiannon suddenly panics.

"Oh, no, Mrs Todd, I'd never…" She suddenly bursts out quite nervously.

"But why not, sweet pea? What are you afraid of? I know! I'll speak with the man myself. Don't worry!"

"No, Mrs Todd, please… Oh God, please, don't!" Rhiannon is in full panic mode right now.

_Think, Rhiannon, think! There must be a way out of this one! I can't live with him! Good God, no! This would be most indecent! I started this and now I need to finish this once and for all. I need the greatest plan of my entire life right now… and I don't have a fucking clue. Great…_

"Mrs Todd, dear Mrs… Todd… I…" Rhiannon is openly hesitating. "I'm eternally grateful for your advice and help, but let me handle this. I feel that I should do it myself."

"You're always so brave…" Mrs Todd says with pride as if she were her own child. "Don't worry, love. When Henry knows that you've got the slightest intention of leaving this house and _maybe_ go to New York, I'm sure he'll offer you the possibility of living under his own roof himself. I'm absolutely sure he'll prefer that than knowing that Corinthian may have the chance of enjoying your smiles any time soon."

_Why Mrs Todd? Why? How come are you so naïve about vampire hunting and my complex, supernatural world and yet are you so clairvoyant and lucid as regards this issue? You're absolutely right! I was definitely thinking about moving in with Corinthian. And Henry will disagree. This woman is amazing! I certainly can't believe this…_

* * *

"We need to talk." Rhiannon suddenly whispers to Henry very seriously right after she's knocked on his door and he has opened it. It's obvious that she's extremely nervous as well. Her hair is mildly dishevelled and her dress has suffered her well-known manner of walking fast when she's nervous.

"I'd never thought I'd say this, but you're scaring me, Rhiannon." He whispers back, terrified by the serious-like-cancer look on her face.

He motions her to come in and he takes the precaution to look outside and check if any neighbours were looking. Apparently this is not the case.

"I told you to get some rest. Why the hell are you such a bundle of nerves right now?" He asks half-worried, half-angry.

"Because, you silly… stupid…" She can't come out with any other more powerful insults right now. She's just about to pull her hair. "… vampire, dealing with Mary Todd is far more stressful and tiring than killing vampires! And Mrs Todd is also a real good stress generator for my nerves…!"

Henry just raises an eyebrow at her desperate outburst.

"You won't look at me like that when you know what has happened in the last 24 hours!" Rhiannon exclaims decisively to him.

"OK, look, sit down and relax, will you?" Henry motions her to a sofa. He sits be her side as he waits for an explanation.

"Mary is a fearful thing to behold. She's a lot harder to deal with than killing vampires. I have to tell Abe about this… They'll get married eventually, won't they?"

"Mary? Are you delusional?" Henry says as if he can't believe it.

"Yesterday morning I had the greatest panic attack of my entire life. I was walking in the park with Mary when she suddenly told me, serious and all, that she knew who you really were, Henry. I was flabbergasted!"

His jaw automatically falls due to his sudden amazement.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, that was my first reaction too…" Rhiannon says nervously. "I froze and she began to chide me for keeping this huge secret from her. She was obviously disappointed and blablabla… And then – that's when the whole thing becomes really crazy – she tells me that she has been spying on us and that she saw us the night you brought me home through the window."

Henry's eyes are fully open and he clearly doesn't know how to react to this news blast.

"She saw we were talking at the window, Henry." Rhiannon points out. "But she just saw us and fortunately didn't hear us talking."

"That doesn't relieve me at all! If she knows, then…!" He answers angrily and desperately.

"Henry, she told me off for being secretive, but _not_ about vampire hunting."

"What?"

"_Aha_… That's when the whole thing doesn't really fit. So I asked her point blank to speak her mind out and let me at ease once and for all! And that's when she openly said she was displeased to have discovered that… apparently… – _OMG_, this is becoming more difficult than I thought…"

"Rhiannon…" He's about to lose his temper.

"She was angry to find out that we're secretly… _in love_, Henry. It's as if we're Romeo and Juliet. That's what she really thinks." She says with a hysteric smile on her face and then she chuckles. "She knows nothing about vampires or our hunting nights or anything. So we're quite safe… Then, she chid me for allowing this affair to happen and made me go to church. Yeah, I know, it's _hilarious_, but honest to God I was so relieved about the fact that she didn't really know the truth that I accepted to go just to make her shut up."

"God, you scared me, Rhiannon!" Henry yells relieved.

"Don't take this for granted, Henry. This is a warning! Don't you think so?" Rhiannon asks quite seriously. "She'll keep spying on me… or _you and me_, to be more precise. She'll be looking for an excuse to chide me again because of an inexistent love affair that she firmly believes in and one day she'll accidentally just find out about vampires and everything else. We must be a lot more careful…" She says worried. "That's why I was thinking about leaving the Todds' house once and for all."

"You're right. Good idea." Henry answers quite calmly. "But where will you go?"

"I have spoken about this with Mrs Todd this morning," She sighs. "my intention being just being polite and thanking her for everything, but…" Rhiannon chuckles lightly then and shakes her head as if she just couldn't still believe this. "She got the _wrong_ idea. Well, to be more precise, she's more lucid than I had ever expected her to be."

"What do you mean?" Henry doesn't know what to think.

"What do you think?" Rhiannon stares at him with meaningful eyes. When she realises that Henry has no clue about it, she sighs and goes on. "When I said I wanted to leave, she implied that I was going to New York because Corinthian is working there, which is obviously not true. I wouldn't be going to New York anyway."

"Where does he live anyway?" Henry asks quite calmly.

"In the Dream Realm." She answers calmly as well. She admits to herself that he must know sooner or later. Let it be sooner. "I know I've told a bunch of lies lately, but I was telling you the truth when I told you that he worked for my father. He still does."

"The master of nightmares is working for your father. How?" Henry asks naively.

"Henry, please, think." Rhiannon tells him a bit bored of his naivety. Then, she sighs hopelessly and goes on. "I'm a supernatural being. Corinthian is a supernatural being living in the Dream Realm, under my father's command. My father… is… Lord Morpheus."

"What?!" Henry is flabbergasted.

"How many times can you possibly get thunderstruck in the same conversation, Henry? Yes, I belong to the Endless bloodline."

He falls silent as he stares deeply into her eyes as if they were the only thing left on Earth to hold on to. Her eyelashes are bewitching to the point of drunkenness.

"Anyway, I was talking about Mrs Todd." Rhiannon goes on. "That's the hardest part of the conversation. Tonight, after dinner I suppose, she will speak to you about…"

"To me?"

"Yes, to _you,_ about my impending flight and she definitely wants you to spear me and keep me here or something before Corinthian enjoys my company and smiles." She raises an eyebrow at him, seeing that he doesn't realise about what she's implying. "Good God, where's your usual spark, Henry? Or are you still asleep? Don't you get it?"

"Honestly, Rhiannon, when you speak to me you tell me such unexpected things that I never know what to make of them."

"Mrs Todd believes that you'll never let me leave Springfield because you openly disapproved of Corinthian's flirting with me when you met him at the ball. You accidentally made it quite clear back then. Bearing in mind that we're allegedly cousins, she thinks that you'll offer your own roof as a replacement for theirs before watching me go away. I immediately told her not to tell you anything about this. I just…"

"_Of course I will_!" Henry answers back with pride.

"What?!" Rhiannon is the dumbstruck one right now.

"Where were you planning to go, may I ask?" Henry asks boldly. "I mean, how could we keep on hunting vampires and train to bring Adam and his fellow vampires down? I count of you! _I need you!_ If you go away, then I…" He suddenly grabs her by her arms with such a degree of urgency in his chest that it makes him breathe unevenly and then he hesitates. Then, he shuts his eyes for a second and focuses. He lovingly whispers to her: "Rhiannon, I'd be more than glad to have you in my home. I swear I'll never do anything to displease you. I promise I'll…"

"Wait, wait, wait…" Rhiannon says in panic. "You're rushing things! I never envisioned living under your roof."

"Then where will you be living then?" He asks as if his life depended on the answer.

"I'll tell Mary and the rest that I'm going to New York, but I'm going to the Dream Realm. I used to live there for some time."

"With Corinthian?!" He asks enraged, never letting go of her arms.

"Well, yes." She answers matter-of-factly. "In the palace with a bunch of other servants and dogsbodies as well." She says getting rid of his grip on her with one delicate move from both her hands.

Henry is frozen.

"But how… then… at night…"

"Henry, I can come back here in the blink of an eye. I can go anywhere from there. The Dream Realm is never far from any place in this world. Besides, I'd never be alone there. I have lots of good friends. I can come back to Springfield every single night. You don't have to worry."

"But Corinthian is a _sadist_!"

"I know. I've got used to that. I know it seems impossible, but I have. Trust me."

"I still think that you should stay here. Please, Rhiannon, can you reconsider your choice?" Henry asks desperately.

"Henry, stop it, will you? If I stayed here, in your house, Mary would kill me. Don't you get it? She already thinks we've done _it_."

She blushes immediately and regrets her straightforwardness. Then, Henry understands what she's talking about and turns crimson too. When he shakes this idea from his mind, coughs gently and then he's able to answer back.

"What if he doesn't let you come back?" He says seriously.

"Oh, he can't do that." She says with pride.

"And why not?"

"Because I have a superior rank and I saved his life one day, so he owes me." She says matter-of-factly. "That's why he feels so protective towards me. He's just looking for a chance to save my ass. I'll tell him to stop hassling you, OK?"

They stare at each other for some time until Henry breaks the silence.

"Why can't I ever have a normal conversation with you, Rhiannon?" He asks, trying to relax.

"I guess I'm one of a kind." She answers with pride.

"If he doesn't let you come back, I swear I'll…" He says with determination.

"He'll never dare to do that." She insists politely, trying to calm him down.

"_If he doesn't let you come back, I swear I'll kill him_." He insists angrily while staring deeply into her eyes. "I'm serious, Rhiannon."

His voice is like a sexy grunt and it generates a hot shivering sensation in Rhiannon's spine. For a second she can't bear to stand his imposing gaze on her eyes. Even though he's wearing his mysterious dark glasses, she can see his dark orbs piercing her eyes through the glass. She finds them most bewitching. Besides, what Mary had told her yesterday morning keeps banging within her mind. Rhiannon can't help but realising that Henry might feel something for her… So she involuntarily recalls all those occasions in which he's touched her, danced with her, teased her, argued with her… and held her. It's as if she had never realised of it before, as if she's been blind all this time.

"I have to go." She whispers, frowning, feeling a pang on her heart and feeling dizzy again.

She escapes from Henry before he can even realise she's not feeling well again.

* * *

_Dear journal,_

_Rhiannon is determined to leave to the Dream Realm. I just can't believe Corinthian will be able to enjoy her company every now and then. I must admit that jealousy is a bad companion and yet I can't help it. That's how I feel._

_Tonight dinner will be served at the Todds' household and unsurprisingly I'm a guest. Mrs Todd will certainly be eager to persuade me to prevent Rhiannon's departure, but I know that no words can stop it now. She always does what she wills. I just hope Corinthian respects her wishes as much as I do._

_If I had a way to make her stay, I swear I'd do it without thinking it twice. I wouldn't care if it was a dirty deed. I'm soulless anyway… I swear I'd do it to have her by my side, without caring about the cost._

* * *

"May I persuade you to play a song or two for us now, Rhiannon?" Mrs Todd asks her politely when the dinner is over and they are already heading to the music room.

"Sure." Rhiannon says with a warm smile and then she swiftly but gently turns around to face the piano.

Henry can't help but staring at her all the time. He enjoys every single move she makes.

_Good God, _– Henry thinks as she stares at her. – _Just don't let her go away, please. I wish I could come up with something to make her stay. Anything! But I guess I'm not as straightforward as she is. If she were in my shoes, I bet she'd know what to do and say._

"Mr Sturges," Mrs Todd demands his attention, demanding his immediate attention. "may I have a word with you, young man?"

"Absolutely, Mrs Todd." He says as Rhiannon starts to play and sing _Stronger Than Me_, by Amy Winehouse.

"Young ladies like strong, resolute men."

"What do you mean, Mrs Todd?" His naivety is sometimes an unbearable flaw.

"Come on, Mr Sturges." Mrs Todd insists, amused. "You must know already that Rhiannon wants to leave Springfield and hit New York. She values your opinion, though. _Very much_." He blushes when she says that. "If you disapprove of Mr Morphine, you should be strong enough to stand up for her. Probably I shouldn't speak my mind like this right now, but I've met you for some years now and I know you're a good man. Mr Morphine seems to be a good man as well, but I barely know him. Sometimes his politeness could be overwhelming. Do you know what I mean?"

"Completely, Mrs Todd."

"Good. Be brave, son." She concludes and leaves him. "Regardless of what other people might think."

_Yes, I remember that Corinthian made a real good impression at the ball. _– Henry thinks. – _He's a beloved man amongst the Springfield society. They'd certainly hate me if I was the cause of a broken engagement between Rhiannon and him. I just couldn't care less._

Then, Mary approaches him as if she wanted to kill him with her eyes. She's obviously more than angry at him.

"Miss Todd," Henry feels the need to calm her down while Rhiannon is playing and singing _Crush,_ by Jennifer Page. "I know that you disapprove of my behaviour towards Rhiannon, but…"

"I don't disapprove of it." She says proudly. "I directly believe it's plainly _disgusting_."

"Miss Todd, I swear to God I haven't touched her _at all._"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why should you threaten me so? Rhiannon is perfectly able to make her own choices."

"Correct. And that's why you'll let her leave Springfield if she wants to." She says swiftly and decisively.

Then, Mary leaves him alone with his thoughts.

_Abe must have a great deal of patience if he's in love with this girl. _– Henry thinks relieved to see her going away from his side. – _What choice do I have ahead of me? None whatsoever, of course. I can't force her to stay. I should kidnap her, but she'd hate me and flee from me… What the hell am I thinking?! As I said, I can't force her to stay. Mary is right. She may be a pain in the ass, but she's right. Rhiannon shall make her own choice, although it shall break my heart in the process… Am… I… admitting that I have a crush on her?_

* * *

Springfield graveyard. Midnight.

_You told me you'd be back at midnight _– Henry thinks impatiently, clenching his teeth and fists. He's got his fangs out and he's fully in attack mode. He's raging like never before. –, _that you'd appear here, in the Springfield graveyard, tonight. And I told you I'd be waiting for you, no matter what. And I am. I definitely don't care about this crazy weather, about the thunderstorm going on above my head… It's half past one already! Where are you, Rhiannon?!_

_If Corinthian has something to do with this, I swear I'll make him pay for this. And I don't care that he's older and far more powerful than me._

_I just want you to come back to me…_

* * *

_Just great. _– Rhiannon thinks quite pissed off. – _Corinthian is a bastard son of a bitch! Do you really think this is going to stop me? A rope around my wrists and a cell? Why did you do this? Why do you hate Henry that much? I'm not stupid or blind, so I'd say this is pure jealousy._

_Fantastic. I'm sure he's gone to face him and tell him I'm not coming back as I promised._

Then, Rhiannon tries to break free from the rope which ties her to the wall of her cell. She hisses and gasps every now and then when she accidentally causes more harm to herself than the stupid rope.

_Gee! This is going to take longer than I thought… and if Corinthian is around all the time, it'll be hard to escape unnoticed._

_To think I saved him from his impending doom! Why does he think this is the proper way to thank me? Does he really think that Henry is a real threat to my life? That this is absolutely necessary to protect me from him? He'd never harm me! I've pissed him off a couple of times (well, more actually), but he's always nice to me. He's charming, he's good, he's… He's…_

_Oh, God… I feel dizzy again. My brain is killing me. And this pain on my chest is not helping either…_

* * *

"I hate you, Henry…" An ethereal feminine voice calls out for him in the rainy streets of Springfield. There's no moon at all, but Henry can see in the darkness and he can't see anyone around him right now.

"Rhiannon? Is that you?" He asks because the voice reminds him of hers. He keeps searching for her in the darkness.

"No, she's not." Corinthian suddenly informs him as he makes his appearance.

"So this is another nightmare of yours, I see." Henry concludes with anger, staring defiantly at him.

"Not mine, but yours only." Corinthian says smirking at Henry.

"What have you done to her?!" Henry demands to know.

"I just came to deliver the good news…"

"Why aren't I precisely thrilled about it, then?" Henry asks with sarcasm.

"She's willingly staying here in the Dream Realm forever."

"I don't believe you." Henry says with pride.

"Don't worry, no more nightmares about Rhiannon hunting you down." Corinthian smirks at him as if he was a cold-blooded murderer. "Your life without her shall be your nightmare from now on."

Henry suddenly wakes up in his bed and freezes.

_No…_

* * *

**Hi there!**

**This is it for today. I really enjoy the constant 'evil' master-planning that goes on here. Almost everyone has a plan to carry out… But don't worry, this fanfic won't become something like the _Pirates of the Caribbean_, in which even dogs have an independent _pretending-it's-exciting_ plotline! :D Well, movie criticism apart, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (except the '50 shades of Grey' joke/pun: it was awful, I know. Yes, it makes me throw up too,… but the novels even more.)**

**Just keep remembering Henry in all your prayers! (just joking…)**

**Please read and review! ;)**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Henry Sturges has secretly never given up hope of finding a cure to his condition. He just may meet someone who has a clue about it when he least expected it… at a dear price, of course. (Henry/OC)

**Disclaimer:** No, I still don't own anything. :( Just Rhiannon.

* * *

**Previously in _My Cure_…**

"I just came to deliver the good news…"

"Why aren't I precisely thrilled about it, then?" Henry asks with sarcasm.

"She's willingly staying here in the Dream Realm forever."

"I don't believe you." Henry says with pride.

"Don't worry, no more nightmares about Rhiannon hunting you down." Corinthian smirks at him as if he was a cold-blooded murderer. "Your life without her shall be your nightmare from now on."

Henry suddenly wakes up in his bed and freezes.

_No…_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

The next 24 hours become the worst nightmare that Henry has even experienced. He can't sleep anymore. He walks about town not paying attention to anything or anyone. Abe, Joshua and William can't rescue him from his sadness, no matter what they say or do. It's as if he's built a cell and has locked himself in and thrown the key to the bottom of the sea.

Even Mary has noticed this change of behaviour and feels sorry for him. They're all at the shop discussing the matter while Henry is outside staring into the void.

"Don't tell me he's been like this since Rhiannon left?" Mary asks Abe whispering. "It's as if he's not there anymore."

"You bet." William agrees with her.

"She shouldn't have left town." Joshua concludes a bit angrily as he leaves to the back of the store to fetch some goods.

"This is my fault." Mary suddenly feels guilty about what she did and said to both Rhiannon and Henry. Abe is surprised to hear this.

"Wait, why are you saying this now? You had nothing to do with it, did you?" Abe gently asks her.

"I'm… _awfully_ sorry." She's about to shed a tear and goes out of the shop.

When she approaches Henry, she feels the urge to say something or apologise to him, and when she opens her mouth to speak her mind out, Henry suddenly sighs, but he never looks at her, not even when he says these heartfelt words:

"We were _not_ cousins." He makes a small pause. "And she won't come back here. It doesn't matter anymore."

Then, he leaves her standing on her own in front of the shop and he goes back home.

* * *

Rhiannon is trying her best to release herself from the imprisonment that Corinthian has devised for her, but it's getting harder than she initially thought. Then, he unexpectedly comes into her cell. Rhiannon does not even stop trying to break free from the ropes on her wrists even though he's right there, staring at her.

"Rhiannon," Corinthian softly tells her when he sees she's been unsuccessfully trying to cut these stupid ropes. "really?"

"What do you think?" She says exasperated and mildly angry at him.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Not really. I just think you should respect me more, but I'm not mad." She's telling the truth.

"I knew it. There's too much goodness in you…" He says lovingly and smiling at her. "Rhiannon, I…" He says as he comes closer to her.

"Don't get me wrong, Corinthian. I may not be mad at you, but you know that I still disapprove of what you're done to me and I'm expecting you to end this." She says serious as hell.

"I see… I've got to be more patient with you and wait a bit longer…" He whispers back at her devilishly. "… until you realise _this_ is actually best for you."

"You must be kidding me!"

"I just wouldn't like you to get bitten by him…" He says with a dark voice. "Anyway, if you get bored, you can sing, dear Rhiannon." He says leaving, shutting and locking the door again. "I do hope that you will change your mind. The sooner, the better." He insists from behind the door.

She falls silent, clenches her teeth and stares menacingly at the bloody locked door. Now she's truly angry.

"There's no way I'm gonna sing in here, Corinthian." She yells at him although she can no longer see him. The door of the cell has no window. "I'm not gonna do it to please you. Because I know that's the _real reason_ why you want me to sing."

"Sure, luv." He answers with cheek from the other side of the door. "But you can't do anything to bother me in the current state of affairs either. So… you might as well at least please me, Rhiannon, or else you won't get out of here."

After a couple of minutes of raging internally, Rhiannon starts to sing _Hunter_, by Dido. Corinthians smirks at himself, even though the choice of this song has a very specific purpose. Of course, it's _not_ meant to please him, for the lyrics are quite clear on the matter:

"… If you were a king up there on your throne  
Would you be wise enough to let me go  
For this queen you think you own  
Wants to be a hunter again  
I want to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again  
So let me go…"

* * *

A couple of days go by. It's Springfield's anniversary celebration.

It's a wonderful, sweet evening. A public party takes place in downtown. People celebrate the birth of their hometown and they're crazy about it. The local festivity has usually called the attention of the smaller towns nearby, allowing an endless flow of people to come and have a drink and dance here. The local shops take advantage of this situation and they make huge profits thanks to this celebration. In addition, in an overcrowded town there are usually more cheering, thefts and mild episodes of violence due to drunkenness. There may be a lot of evil vampires out there too who might be having the time of their lives, but Henry doesn't care anymore.

_Why can't these bloody people just stop making so much fucking noise! –_ Henry thinks with rage as he's lazily sitting on the couch of his living room. – _I'm sick of it already! If I didn't know any better, I'd snap their little necks in a matter of seconds… The mere idea of having some peace and quiet is tempting me to do it…!_

Henry clenches his teeth and tries his best to chill out, but he just can't.

It's 8:30 PM and a touring band sings _When She Was Mine_, by Lawson. Henry is in no mood for celebration, but he can't escape this general madness, not even at home. His house isn't insulated and the sound of music and talking and cheering can be clearly heard through every single wall, door and window. He hasn't shaved or combed his hair today, but far from messy he just looks even more gorgeous. He's drinking whiskey on his own in this extremely noisy living room and now not even a high level of alcohol in his blood can help him ignore and _not_ make sense of the lyrics of this beautiful song.

_She had never been mine, but I guess I feel torn as if she actually had. She was free, gentle and gorgeous; and I was purely careless. I let her brand her name in my heart even though none of us ever realised of it, I guess. If I were alive, I'd say that life sucks…_

_I guess she'll never come back._

Then, the crowd outside suddenly makes a great deal of noise and whistling. The lead singer of the band is babbling something about a local beauty who he's been told that she really knows how to sing.

_Great. Now I have to endure one of those stupid young country women who firmly believe that they sing heavenly. Just perfect. These idiots…_

Henry sips from his glass of whiskey and then the young lady starts to sing _Mine_, by Taylor Swift. Henry recognises her voice instantly – and automatically spits the whiskey out due to the amazement.

_Rhiannon!_

Then, he becomes extremely nervous, lets the glass fall on the floor and rushes to the front door, unsuccessfully tries to open it (then he remembers he had locked it just in case Abe or his friends came by to pity him) and has to find the keys and turn the lock. When he just can't bother to do it because it takes so long, he grunts, destroys the lock and doorknob and exits the house like a madman. Once he sees her, he's dumbstruck. She's wearing a lovely light blue dress and her curls mildly dance as the evening breeze blows. He comes closer to the stage, trying to swim in this huge sea of people. He smiles like a fool in love. Rhiannon sees him and it's as if she can't believe it. She smiles at him surprised, but she's got to go on singing.

"Henry!" Mary suddenly calls him from a few feet's distance. She's with Abe. Both of them come to him to speak to him about Rhiannon. "Good to see you! Rhiannon has just come back and my parents didn't let her go until she sang something on the stage. You know how insistent they can be!" She seems to be more cheerful than a couple of days ago, although she still regrets her behaviour.

Abe comes closer to him and whispers: "She's asked me where the hell you were, Henry. When I've told her you had locked yourself at home and built a barricade of sorts against the world, she immediately wanted to come straight to your home and tell you you're an idiot… Well, you know her." He chuckles lightly. "But then Mr and Mrs Todd desperately wanted her to sing something and… well, you can see the result yourself. Everyone adores her."

When the song is over, a deafening wave of applauses fills the air and they eventually let her go after what it seems to be an eternity for Henry. All the neighbours want to congratulate her on her flawless performance. Rhiannon spots Henry at one given point and smiles at him through the crowd. Time goes by… The sun sets. He's about to lose his patience and gets slightly angry. That's when he can't bear the waiting anymore and breaks through this ocean of people surrounding her. He apologises and everything, but when he gets hold of her wrist, he pulls her out of the multitude without looking back or apologising for anything. He doesn't stop until they get to his home and he locks the door as he can. When they're finally alone, he turns around and Rhiannon is standing in the parlour with him, raising an eyebrow at him as if she's having fun.

Then, he finds enough strength within him to ask the following.

"Has Corinthian harmed you?" He asks seriously and deeply worried.

The question erases her beautiful smile from her face.

"No, he hasn't." She replies calmly. "He just locked me up, but I managed to escape. I didn't think it would take me that long, but anyway… I'm here." She finishes off with a warm smile on her face.

The band starts playing and singing _Wanted_, by Hunter Hayes.

"He may come back for me, though." She whispers seriously.

"_Then I'll kill him_." He says seriously, threateningly. His voice is suddenly so dark and strong that she really fears he will make his threats become true. He takes a decisive step towards her as he locks his eyes into hers even though he's got his dark glasses on, but she senses the daring look in them quite clearly.

"Henry, he'll kill you the second you try it." She whispers soothingly. "Please, don't."

One of her rebel locks falls on one side of her cheek as she utters these last few words and Henry sighs almost inaudibly as he inwardly enjoys this brief moment. Then, he takes his glasses off and leaves them on a small side table where he usually leaves his wallet and keys when he gets home. Then, he looks back at her and he realises of the bruises she's got on her wrists. He immediately freezes and he almost hesitates so as to ask about them. Rhiannon notices that.

"He did this to you, didn't he?" His voice becomes the angriest grunt she's ever heard from his lips.

"It's nothing." She whispers back, trying not to give it much importance and mildly shaking her head, although her wrists still hurt a little bit.

His dark eyes go back to staring at hers and she feels as if a lightning strikes her spine with desire.

"Please, stay…" He whispers with a hot husky voice as he approaches even more, but at a slow pace. "… _with me_."

"Henry, I…" Rhiannon whispers weakly to him. "I should…"

_I shouldn't have let this go this far. _– Rhiannon thinks. – _I'm sorry, Henry. I knew this would eventually take over you… Lust. Desire. I should've left the minute I heard those rumours about you asking about me around town. I should've been brave enough to tell you the whole truth from the very beginning. I shouldn't have ever come back tonight even… But I admit I'm not flawless. I really enjoy your company in ways that no one has ever made me feel. And it hurts me to admit that I can't live without these moments I share with you… I can't help wanting more of them, so I hope you can forgive me for this one day._

_Even I crave for love._

Henry comes closer and closer, until his nose barely touches hers. They don't say a word and they keep staring at each other. Then, he raises his hand to put her rebel lock behind her ear and he gets the chance to hold her nape passionately and he kisses her. Both of them close their eyes. She turns crimson and feels amazingly weak right now, so much that she leans on his chest and he has to hold her by the small of her back. She feels that familiar pain on her heart which makes her frown and feel dizzy, but she doesn't say a word, tries to hide it and kisses him back. This kiss is just too good to be broken.

She puts her hands on his chest and then she realises that this kiss is making her feel really hot. Physically. So does he even though he's a vampire. The weaker she gets, the stronger he becomes. That's why he takes the lead and nails her to the wall, still wrapping her up in his arms like before and snogging her wildly as the band keeps playing this romantic song. She immediately grants him access to her mouth and tongue. She moans at a very low volume in his mouth… This makes him crave for her more. Her dizziness becomes unstoppable and she obviously loses too much strength. Henry notices this instantly.

"Rhiannon…" He whispers worried.

He recognises the symptoms. She doesn't answer. Thus, he swiftly carries her in a bridal style in his arms and carries her to his bed. As he does so, he's holding her with his left hand right beside her left breast… and then he feels something going on. He feels the urge to take her no matter what, right here, right now, even though she's not feeling right.

"Henry, I have to…" She whispers feebly.

He has to deliberately suppress all these wild lusty feelings for her. He hisses and clenches his teeth like a wild animal and then he leaves her on his bed and gasps and grunts as he lets himself fall on his knees, trying his best not to touch her anymore. He manages to keep his hands off her and closes his eyes tightly, although he feels he's insatiable right now, as if something had possessed him.

"It's my weak spot…" Rhiannon whispers. "… Desire's mark."

"What?" He asks her also whispering.

"I'm sorry, Henry. I should've told you earlier about this." She turns her head to him and with her half-closed eyes, she goes on explaining what she means by this. "You're under the effects of Desire's mark. You've just touched it through the fabric with your left hand when you were carrying me to bed."

"What's this… Desire's mark?"

"It's a special punishment tailored by Desire of the Endless, my aunt/uncle." Rhiannon goes on explaining, whispering quite slowly. Henry falls silent. "Desire has both sexes… One day she/he wanted to pick up a fight with my father, Lord Morpheus, arguing that her/his powers were greater than my father's. She/he argued that the basic product to weave dreams is purely desire. Therefore, she/he was producing all the material that my father needed to make people dream, implying that he was dependent on her/him, even though my father was older and more powerful. She/he was obviously wrong… Not all dreams are made entirely of desires. There's much more to them… Anyway, they both got mad and my aunt/uncle Desire decided to make me pay for it, since I was Lord Morpheus's most beloved creature… She/he wanted to harm him by injuring me permanently, for as long as I exist. That's why she/he branded the skin of my left ribs with a special mark that makes men feel an incontrollable lust for me. It will last forever. That's Desire's mark."

"This is…" Henry tries to answer, but he fails because the intensity of the effects of the mark is too overwhelming. He stares at the floor because he thinks that if he looks at her, he'll let himself go. "beyond ruthless. It's…"

"I've been enduring the effects of the mark for some years now. It gets weird when you notice that all men are looking at you as if you were a princess, a meal or… a slut. But I'm strong enough to beat any man who might try to rape me, for instance. It's nothing new to me anymore. But…" Rhiannon makes a small pause. "even though I'm worried about it, especially for you, I don't want to feel sad. And I definitely don't want you to feel sad for me."

"As easy as that?" Henry asks whispering as if he couldn't believe what he's just heard from her lips. "I can't believe it. This is serious. You can't treat this issue lightly." He says seriously then, not daring to raise his eyes from the floor.

"I don't." She suddenly answers as calmly and relaxed as ever. "I just don't want to hide myself for the rest of my life because of it. That's all."

They fall silent. Henry's obviously feeling blue for her fate. Then, Rhiannon opens her mouth to speak again.

"Hey, cheer up, Henry." She whispers, trying to sound happy. She makes him lift his eyes to her by putting her forefinger right beneath his chin and lightly pressing it upwards. He doesn't resist it. "If I'm gonna live here under your roof, you might as well at least promise me not to spy on me when I'm using the bathroom." Then, she giggles a bit. "I mean it, Henry." She stares at him lovingly, smiling. He stares back at her. Then, she goes on with her usual spunk: "Some single men usually have stupid bothersome habits like _this one_ or… criticising women before they actually meet them, hunting vampires or trying to drink their pains away."

Then, Henry smiles broadly at her as she giggles.

"And yes, I noticed the whiskey, Henry. And it doesn't suit you…" She makes a slight pause to ponder on something else. "… your dishevelled hair and rough beard, however,…" She whispers playfully. This makes Henry mildly giggle in the end. "That's better." She whispers.

"I know that a soulless vampire like me does not deserve to be under the same roof as an angel like you," Henry whispers lovingly and kisses her hand politely. "but I'll make it up to you. I swear it'll be worth it."

She blushes mildly and thinks what the hell he might have in store for her… But in the meantime, Henry stands up and then he sits right by her side on his bed. Rhiannon holds her breath and her heartbeat starts to speed up.

"Rhiannon," Henry whispers hesitatingly. "I don't want to scare the hell out of you, but I'm not leaving you alone tonight."

"W-What do you mean?" She whispers back not daring to take anything for granted.

"I don't trust Corinthian. He could come back for you tonight. Don't you think so?"

"Maybe. So?"

"I'm not leaving you. I'm not losing you again."

They fall silent and stare at each other's eyes for what it seems to be an eternity. Henry's lips are half-parted and inviting Rhiannon to come closer and fall. She swallows lightly and in the blink of an eye she knows. _She_ _knows_… Rhiannon blushes wildly and smiles a bit hysterically.

"No, Henry, don't even think about it!" She whispers back to him aggressively. "We're not sleeping together!"

"Don't panic. I swear I won't touch you…" He tries to sooth her in vain.

"I can't trust you if you're unconscious, Henry. If something happened, it would not be your fault but the harm would already be done! I can't risk you touching the mark again. No, Henry. I'm sorry. I'm going…" She says as she tries to get up, but she just can manage to sit up on his bed because Henry stops her by protectively holding her by her shoulders. They go on arguing face to face.

"What if he comes back for you and takes you away with him again?"

"_Maybe_ he won't come. _Maybe_ I'll wake up and kick his ass." She says defiantly.

"Don't speak like that. What if he comes and you _can't _wake up?" He asks worried.

"I'll risk it, Henry." She says not thinking twice about it. She wants to get rid of his hands, but Henry just changes their position and hugs her tightly. He leans his head on her left shoulder.

"Rhiannon, for once in your life, _please, listen to me_." He whispers into her left ear, putting his whole faith in these sentences. "Stay. I'm not gonna hurt you. Just stay."

She falls silent and bites her lower lip.

"This… This is madness." She whispers back weakly and delightfully.

Then, she stops applying force on her muscles and she lets him take over. Their bodies softly fall on the mattress; their heads, on the pillow; and Rhiannon sighs almost inaudibly as she puts both her hands on his chest. The mark is now facing the mattress, which makes Rhiannon a bit calmer, but not completely. At least Henry's hands are far from it for the time being. Then, she leans her head on her hands on his chest because she doesn't dare to look into his eyes right now (or for the rest of the night for that matter). She's blushing wildly. So is Henry, who leans his chin on her head and tries to get some rest. They're still dressed, but they don't dare to get a change of clothes right now.

"Henry, remember… Don't touch it. No matter what." She whispers kindly and sheepishly to him.

_God, I swear I would. _– Henry lustily thinks. – _When I've touched it, I've felt a huge relief from social constraints and conventions that I've never felt before in my entire life. And every fibre of my body is craving to touch it again… to feel that good again._

As an answer to her goodnight comment, Henry just kisses her hair and whispers back:

"Goodnight to you, too."

* * *

A few days later…

"This cannot go on like this anymore." Vadoma insists with anger as she throws the morning's paper over the table at Adam. Too many pieces of news today deal with missing 'people' (i.e. vampires) in a particular area. "Don't you think we should do something already?"

"Of course, Vadoma." Adam answers back with great care and vehemence. "Henry's gone too far this time. I never expected him to find such a good hunter. This is going to be most unfortunate for him, though."

"Oh, so you suddenly worry for this random man he picked up to become a hunter now?" Jack Barts asks him with sarcasm.

"You know I don't mean that." Adam swiftly replies. "If I fancy turning him, I will. I presume he'd be devastated. If not, I'll kill him myself."

"So you're suddenly whimsical, aren't you?" Jack concludes. "You used to get rid of them without even hesitating. Who's the man anyway?"

"Vadoma, sweet luv, can you take care of this, please? The sooner we know about him, the better."

"Certainly." Vadoma smiles devilishly at him as she comes closer to him. She's obviously satisfied with the current mission. "I really hope that what I find may please you, Adam." She whispers to him as she massages his shoulders. By the way she utters this sentence, it's very patent that she lusts after him and that she's willing to do absolutely anything for him.

"What you will find will definitely not please me, Vadoma. I'm quite sure about that." He says seriously, ignoring her advances. "You may go now."

Then, Vadoma frowns and leaves.

* * *

"This is absolutely immoral!" Mary complains to Rhiannon with too much vehemence. She feels as if she should stand up and leave. "You can't allow this, Rhiannon! No, you must come back home with me. I'll convince my parents. Don't worry about that. I'll… _invent_… something. But you must promise you will not…!"

"Mary, please, calm down, for Christ's sake!" Rhiannon exclaims trying to soothe her. "But he's my cousin…"

"_No, he told me you're not actually cousins_! You lied to me!" Mary's eyes seem to go out of her skull due to her bewilderment and overwhelming eagerness to hold on to morals. "Lying is a dreadful sin! I've talked about this with Abe and he also thinks that…!"

"ERRRR… WHAT?!" Rhiannon asks her flabbergasted like never before. "WHO TOLD YOU WE'RE NOT COUSINS?!"

"_Henry himself did_." Mary answers seriously, yelling madly. "Everyone has been lying to me about it. I hate you so much, Rhiannon!"

_Henry, _- Rhiannon thinks with anger. – _you'd better start hiding, because if I find you, I'm gonna kill you!_

"Mary, I'm sorry. I swear I did it to protect you from…" Rhiannon tries to apologise in vain.

"I'm sick and tired of everyone trying to protect me!" Mary complains almost out of breath.

Rhiannon falls silent. She's too scared of her dear female friend.

"Are you alright?" Rhiannon finally manages to kindly whisper to her.

"Yes, I am." Mary answers after some time, quite calmer now, when she's regained her breath and usual tone of voice.

"Abraham told you the truth about our team and our mission, I presume." Rhiannon whispers to her matter-of-factly.

"Yes… I was thunderstruck at the beginning, but then…"

When Abe had talked to her about it a few days ago, she got half-angry, half-scared-like-hell at the beginning, but when she realised that this issue is deadly serious and that their job is crucial for the survival of humanity, she calmed down and seemed to fall into a phase of acceptance.

"Then what?"

"About Henry and you… You _can't _live together. Impossible! Besides, we both know that he likes you… _very much_… Do you really think that he won't try to…?" Mary then falls silent and turns crimson.

"Not again… Mary, believe it or not, he's already tried and he's been strong enough to refrain himself from doing _it_ to me." Rhiannon whispers back to Mary with serenity. "We haven't done it, Mary. Trust me."

Mary falls silent, but she's got some doubts. That's quite clear.

"But how long will he be able to resist it? I mean, he's a man… Well,…" Mary hesitates, but she's not afraid of saying the word 'vampire' anymore. So now that she knows the whole truth (including Henry's and Rhiannon's real identity), she feels the need to intervene. "… a vampire. And a _male_…"

"Mary, please, you can trust us. Our morals are intact."

No matter how much Rhiannon insists, Mary just doesn't buy it. She can't. That's why she's been constantly annoying Abe all the time about this for the last few days.

And she's got no intention to stop.

* * *

"HENRY!" Rhiannon yells at him when she comes home and shuts the door. She's so fucking angry that her eyes glow like embers. Henry immediately comes to the parlour to check if everything's fine.

"What's going on, Rhiannon?" He asks worried.

"Why did you tell Mary we're not cousins?! Are you out of your mind?!" She says desperately.

"I honestly thought it didn't matter anymore. I didn't care about anything anymore…" He says sadly. "You were gone… I still wouldn't care if you hadn't come back."

They fall silent and stare into each other's eyes even though Henry's wearing his popular sunglasses. Rhiannon turns crimson at his last sentences and her anger fades away. Then, he goes on as calmly as he can manage:

"Has Mary told you?"

"_But of course she has_! She's become literally mad!" His question sets her on fire again. She wants to pull her hair off. "She's the most burdensome pain in the ass that I have ever met in my life! God!"

"Thank God she doesn't know about vampire hunting." He tries to cheer her up.

When Rhiannon falls silent, blinks her eyes a couple of times and stares at him with a serious, angry face which means 'you-don't-know-about-it-do-you?', Henry raises an eyebrow at her and asks bewildered:

"She knows already?!"

"Abe told her everything." She displays one of her beautiful but fake courtesy smiles.

"No…" He sighs.

"Yes, I hate him too right now."

* * *

Tonight is a hunting night again. The team has gathered outside Henry's house, dressed for the occasion, of course.

"Corinthian, I still don't get it." Rhiannon says half-angrily, half-calmly, trying to focus. "What are you doing here? Really…"

"I don't trust this guy." Corinthian says with pride and quite seriously. He can't take his eyes off her. Her tight leather outfit does not help. "And I still believe you shouldn't live under the same roof as him."

"Good, you can team up with Mary and annoy me to death!" Rhiannon exclaims with sarcasm. Both Henry and Abe raise an eyebrow at her comment. "But _tomorrow_. Tonight there's a lot of work to do. Now go."

"Please, Rhiannon, don't mention Mary. She's…" Abe tells Rhiannon quite calmly. He doesn't want Corinthian anywhere near Mary, for obvious reasons.

"It's OK, Abraham. I understand and I'm sorry. Corinthian's just getting on my nerves." She says also calmly.

"I'm not going anywhere until you give me a positive answer. If you promise you'll come home again, I swear I'll let you do as you please. I won't ever stop you, but you must leave his house." Corinthian insists as he comes closer to her. "Rhiannon, please. Come back to the Dream Realm. It's your place."

"Corinthian, I…" Rhiannon tries to reason with him before Corinthian tries to reach her arm with his hand.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Henry asks with cheek, cutting her speech. He feels threatened because Corinthian is getting too close to her.

"Henry, please…" Rhiannon whispers to him feeling tired of this whole thing.

"You wish." Corinthian answers back to him with too much pride, ignoring Rhiannon's plea. The tension between both is unbearable: they both frown at each other and they clench their teeth.

"I'm not enduring this any longer." Rhiannon sounds really angered. "There's a lot of work to do and none of you is helping one little bit. I'm sick of it already. If you want to stare at each other to death, that's perfectly fine with me!" Her voice is now a lot more sarcastic. "Please, go on! God forbid that I should intrude! In the meantime, Abraham and I can go and hunt some vampires tonight. That'll definitely worth doing at least."

"Wait, Rhiannon, _please_." Corinthian begs her very politely and kindly.

"Don't play with me, Corinthian." She looks as if she'd kill him right now. Her voice is serious like hell because she knows that he knows that she loves it when she's treated with such kindness in a conversation. "You haven't even apologised for what you did and yet you dare to show your face to me and demand that I come back as if you ruled over me."

"I'd _never_… _ever_…!" Corinthian panics when she mentions these last few words. "You'll always rule over me. I can't ever think of…" He falls silent and doesn't dare to go on speaking. He knows his rank and that she's the one who saved his ass one day. He owes her. Besides, she's Lord Morpheus' daughter… His creator and master. And she's his dearest creation, made of his own flesh and blood. She should be put on a pedestal and be adored like a goddess – that's how he looks at her. "I understand you're still angry with me and I beg your forgiveness. I made a foolish mistake and I swear I shall never ever do it again. I'm… _so sorry_, Rhiannon."

They all fall silent. Rhiannon keeps staring at Corinthian as if she was checking whether he's telling the truth or not.

"I hate you when you speak like that." She whispers back to him as if she'd pull off her hair.

"So you forgive me?" Corinthian asks feeling mildly hopeful, staring into her wonderful, soft eyes.

"I shall _think_ about it and let you know when I have made a decision." She says playfully, faking a delightful smile of hers.

"You're mean to me!" Corinthian complains.

"What did you expect?" She asks with irony in her voice as she crosses her arms over her chest. "And please say something that doesn't piss me off. For your own good, that is." She finishes off with a broad, fake smile. Henry can't help but letting out a low and brief chuckle. Corinthian looks meanly at him, but Henry just looks amused.

"I shall never question your decisions. I'm sorry." He says seriously.

"You may join us to hunt tonight, but Henry and Abraham should approve of it, of course." Rhiannon finally says. This leaves both Henry and Abe dumbstruck. They stare at her as if they think she's mad. "What?! He might come in handy! He's strong and quite able to hunt vampires, I believe. Are you willing to help or not?" She asks Corinthian point-blank, staring directly at him. "It might be considered as a… way to show you're sorry and apologise for what you did, if you want." She says trying to push him.

"Fine, I'll do it." Corinthian accepts. Rhiannon smiles.

"Whether you're a good hunter or not, it doesn't mean that we should forgive you, lest forget what you did." Henry says using a dark, mildly aggressive voice.

Before Corinthian can answer back as he usually does, Rhiannon breaks in again and she seems pretty pissed off.

"If anyone else dares to speak up again in that direction, I'm gonna brust. I swear I'm a loaded gun right now. Don't tempt me to pull the trigger. Am I understood?" She says with badly-contained ire.

No one dares to say anything further. Henry feels hurt because he's partly responsible for her current anger. He feels the need to come closer to her and soothe her, but right now he cannot do that. He'd prefer to do it in the privacy of his home. He'd kiss her and hug her all night long… just as he's been doing for the last few nights since she came back. And yes, for him it feels like paradise: _her soft skin against his, her sweet scent drowning him, her mark tempting him…_ But there's a lot of work to do right now.

So they fight and kill some vampires in the next few hours. Unbelievable as it may seem, Henry and Corinthian have proven to be a good hunting team. It was Rhiannon's idea: she just didn't want to hear any of them complain about each other on their backs, so that's basically why she sent them away together. They manage to kill a large quantity of vampires and bring the corpses to the graveyard quite regularly and, since they don't bother to talk to each other, they work swiftly and efficiently. Meanwhile, Rhiannon and Abe stick by the graveyard to bury the corpses they bring and to kill only those vamps that happen to hang around nearby.

Corinthian proves to be quite handy when it comes to scaring the hell out of them and killing them. He's even more ruthless than in all nightmares that Henry has ever experienced. Both Henry and Abe accidentally mentally agree.

Since the local anniversary celebration, lots of vampires have stuck around town and, even though all the events and concerts finished a couple of days ago, they still hang around and feed on innocent people. Tonight they have duplicated the amount of hunted vampires.

"I would've never imagined we'd do so much work tonight." Rhiannon points out to Abe while they're digging more graves to bury those unfortunate vamps who have been killed by them tonight. "And there're still lots of other vamps out there."

"We cannot manage to kill them all tonight." Abe says frowning. "We will have to continue tomorrow. The sun will rise in an hour."

"Are you afraid that we might be late? I mean," Rhiannon asks hesitating a bit. "for some innocent people. If we don't kill them swiftly enough, they might kill people that we might've been able to save."

Abe seems to ponder about it as if he had already asked this same question for years on end. Rhiannon spots his concern.

"We just can't be everywhere, any time." Abe whispers back, half-defeated.

Rhiannon sighs almost inaudibly as they stare at each other.

* * *

They all agreed to meet at the graveyard at 5 am and bring with them the last vampires they would hunt tonight so that Abe and Rhiannon could bury them and then they could go back home. The time has come and Rhiannon lifts her head and spots Henry and Corinthian coming back carrying a couple of dead vamps each. She smiles proudly as she stares at them. A rebel small lock of hair falls on her face and caresses the skin of her left cheek as the early morning breeze kisses every inch of her body and hair.

This delightful sight leaves both Henry and Corinthian thunderstruck.

Out of the blue, a vampire appears out of nowhere and knocks Abe down. Rhiannon is also caught off guard and she falls on her back as the aforesaid vampire jumps on her in a nanosecond. Henry gets tense and runs as fast as he can towards her. Thanks to his super speed, he's able to put his own arm between that vamp's fangs and Rhiannon's porcelain-like neck. When that vampire bites his arm thinking he's biting her neck, Henry lets out a painful growl.

"Aaarrg…" Henry tries to refrain himself from yelling.

"_Henry, no_…" Rhiannon whispers worried.

* * *

**Hi there!**

**This is it. I know it took a while, but this chapter needed a lot of revising and reworking. I had a mental chaos of stuff that I wanted to fit in here… Anyway. I hope it turned out well. Got some embarrassing surprises for you in the next chapter… ;) Some humour and some serious stuff coming, I promise.**

**Please read and review! I'm serious. I love comments!**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Henry Sturges has secretly never given up hope of finding a cure to his condition. He just may meet someone who has a clue about it when he least expected it… at a dear price, of course. (Henry/OC)

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I just don't. (sigh)

* * *

**Previously in _My Cure_…**

The time has come and Rhiannon lifts her head and spots Henry and Corinthian coming back carrying a couple of dead vamps each. She smiles proudly as she stares at them. A rebel small lock of hair falls on her face and caresses the skin of her left cheek as the early morning breeze kisses every inch of her body and hair.

This delightful sight leaves both Henry and Corinthian thunderstruck.

Out of the blue, a vampire appears out of nowhere and knocks Abe down. Rhiannon is also caught off guard and she falls on her back as the aforesaid vampire jumps on her in a nanosecond. Henry gets tense and runs as fast as he can towards her. Thanks to his super speed, he's able to put his own arm between that vamp's fangs and Rhiannon's porcelain-like neck. When that vampire bites his arm thinking he's biting her neck, Henry lets out a painful growl.

"Aaarrg…" Henry tries to refrain himself from yelling.

"_Henry, no_…" Rhiannon whispers worried.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

Henry tries to ignore the pain on his arm, pulls that vampire away from Rhiannon and beheads him ruthlessly.

It has all been done swiftly, so much so that Corinthian is still rooted in the same place as if he was unable to do anything. When Henry's done, Corinthian runs to Rhiannon to check on her. In the meantime, Henry is quite busy trying to bear the stark pain in his arm. He clenches his teeth wildly and hisses painfully, rips off the sleeve from his elbow down and makes a tourniquet. Large droplets of blood run down his arm and fall generously on the floor as he does so. He knows he won't die, but this will help his own body to cure itself. When he's done, he sighs partly relieved.

"Henry, are you alright?" Rhiannon asks him worried like hell as she stands up and goes to him, ignoring Corinthian's gestures to help her and his pleading, loving facial expression.

He doesn't answer because the physical pain occupies too much space in his mind right now.

"Is Abe alright?" Henry manages to ask after a couple of seconds.

Automatically, Rhiannon goes to Abe and tries to wake him up. She holds his head on her lap and calls out to him. He wakes up immediately after she lightly caresses his cheeks and calls softly to him for some time. Both Henry and Corinthian stare at them.

"Thank God, Abraham. You got me scared for some seconds." Rhiannon smiles to him.

"What's happened?" Abe asks a bit confused.

"A vampire attacked us." She explains softly. "He knocked you down, but you don't have to worry. He's been dealt with."

"Good." Abe whispers back. "Dear God, what's happened to you, Henry?!" He asks bewildered when he sees his wounded arm.

"It's nothing, Abe. I'll be soon OK." Henry whispers back pretending to handle the pain quite well, but Rhiannon knows he's faking it. And he is. "We should bury them as soon as possible and go back home."

They dig five more graves and bury the corpses as fast as they can. When they're done, they go back home. They make sure Abe comes home safely and then Corinthian, Henry and Rhiannon head to Henry's home.

"Rhiannon," Corinthian softly speaks to her when they arrive there. "I beg you again to reconsider."

"Corinthian, please…" Rhiannon is tired. "I'm exhausted. Stop pushing me."

"I don't trust him." He insists, worried.

"Really? After what he's just done?" She asks him point-blank. "Look, I'm in no mood to argue right now. We'll talk tomorrow."

"But…"

"Not again… Now go, please."

"Rhiannon…"

"I said GO." She says seriously, almost growling.

In the end, Corinthian does as told and makes himself scarce. Rhiannon sighs loudly, relieved.

"God, he's so tiresome…" She says as if she was about to lose her patience as Henry opens the front door for her and politely motions her to come in.

"If he's so bothersome, why don't you get rid of him?" Henry asks her quietly once he's closed the door behind him. "He's in love with you, you can't deny that."

"I know…" Rhiannon whispers back and sighs hopelessly. "But how can I get rid of him? Even if I really wanted to kill him, I just can't – he's essential, he's needed in the Dream Realm. And there's literally _nothing_ I can tell him to make him stop. Believe me, I've already tried that for some years now and it's useless."

"A question that has been bothering me for some time now is…" Henry whispers to her lovingly. "… why your father doesn't intervene."

"How's that wound going?" She asks breaking in and ignoring his question as she comes closer to him and inspects his wound, whispering lovingly as if she were his mother or sister. She holds his arm with all the care in the world. Her delicate, warm fingertips feel like paradise on his skin. Henry swallows once as he lets her sweet scent flow into his nose and lungs. He completely forgets about his question. Goose bumps appear wherever she touches. When Rhiannon notices this, she just lets out a brief, knowing chuckle and then she chances to glimpse at his sunglasses-veiled eyes. "Let me take care of it." She whispers warmly. Henry would gladly ignore his wound and jump on her. "I haven't thanked you for saving me yet." She whispers slightly sheepishly. Oh, God, now Henry would definitely jump on her and…

"I said I'd make it up to you, didn't I?" He whispers back, also warmly.

"You don't need to make it up to me." She whispers almost inaudibly to him as she leads him to the bathroom, where the first aid kit is.

"You know I don't need to be cured. It'll heal on its own."

"And _yet_ I feel the need to be useful to you." She whispers with a gentle smile on her face as they enter the bathroom and she opens the first aid kit. "It's _me_ who's in debt with you, Henry. _Twice_."

"You must be kidding me." He chuckles lightly as if he couldn't believe it. He just loves the way she's taking care of him.

"One: you allowed me to stay here, under your own roof." She tells him while she's busy disinfecting the wound.

"Rhiannon, you know that I…"

"And two: you've saved my life tonight." She whispers to him sheepishly as she bandages his arm. He falls silent and stares meaningfully at her.

"I'd do it gladly every single day of my entire existence." He whispers warmly to her once she's done.

He slowly leans his face to hers and they stare at each other's eyes for what it seems to be an eternity… Their faces come closer and closer. Rhiannon's accelerated heartbeat is making Henry literally mad with desire. Their lips meet halfway and they eventually kiss softly for some seconds, until Henry gets hold of her nape and kisses her more passionately. She leans to him and puts her arms around his neck. She doesn't stop although she starts to feel dizzy again. Her heart is painfully telling her to stop it unless she wants to endure a lot more pain than that. She frowns and tries to ignore that call for as long as she can. She just can't let go his lips. Not just yet…

In the meantime, a pair of threatening, strange green eyes has witnessed what has occurred this previous night and right now they're feasting on this current scene. A large, mischievous grin appears on her face once she's heard this weakly-whispered sentence coming out from Rhiannon's lips:

"_I love you, Henry_." Her voice is like honey in his ears. This and the sudden confession on her behalf make him shiver all over, but Henry notices she's trying to hide the pain once again. He's noticed the signals.

"Why do you feel this overwhelming pain every single time I get this close to you? Do you mind telling me?" He whispers to her quite seriously.

Then, Rhiannon's facial expression darkens and she parts from him. Her eyes are so suddenly devoid of life that they make Henry freeze on the spot. He's never seen such a couple of quiet but threatening eyes like hers. He doesn't dare to hold her or touch her anymore. Then, she just shies away and whispers as if she was dead:

"I need to get some fresh air."

And in a second, she was gone.

_Interesting. _– green-eyed Vadoma thinks with mischief. – _I have to get to the bottom of this, but I'm sure that Adam will be more than pleased to know about her._

* * *

_Dear journal,_

_I'm afraid to ask Rhiannon about her dizziness. The last time I did she looked paler and numb as if life had suddenly chosen to leave her and doomed her to eternal darkness. I have never seen such an expression on her face. It makes me worry as much as it makes me fear the reason behind it. I wonder if she's deliberately hiding something from me because she fears I'll do something stupid or that I may reject her. She's never mentioned it again ever since and it's as if it never happened. I hate it. And the more I think about it, the more it obsesses me._

_Another thought is plaguing me, though: the fact that there's a faint chance that Corinthian knows about this. Jealousy may make a monster of me, but I couldn't care less. She told me she loved me. I felt my heart soar over the clouds with happiness when she did so… But my curiosity is gearing up as days go by and I can't simply force Corinthian to tell me about it. First, my pride doesn't let me. Second, he'd be glad to know she doesn't share it with me and he wouldn't tell me out of pure spite._

_I can't stand this any longer. I'm afraid I'll have to force her to tell me about it, although I hate to push her like this. However, I have to do something. Her safety is at stake._

* * *

"You have to invite us, dear." Mrs Todd politely insists once more as Mary, Rhiannon, Abe, Henry, Mr Todd and herself enjoy a cup of tea in the Todds' living room one delightful Sunday afternoon. The men are having their own conversation, but they're not far from the ladies. They can hear absolutely everything. "I'm actually more than curious to know if Henry treats you well, Rhiannon." Mary then stares menacingly at Rhiannon after this comment on her mother's behalf as if she's implying something else.

"Oh, you mustn't worry about this, Mrs Todd." Rhiannon answers politely. "He's a perfect gentleman and lets me do as I please." She says as she shots back a defiant look at Mary. Henry blushes a bit. He knows what's going on here, of course.

"But he doesn't have servants. How can you manage on your own, sweetie?" Mrs Todd asks worried, as she detects the strange eye contact with her daughter. Almost everyone has, except Mr Todd, who's busy talking to Abe and Henry about cars and engines.

"I can handle everything quite well. I had to get used to it at first, but you know him. He just enjoys his privacy. That's why he hates having servants." Rhiannon politely says as Mary's eyes scrutinise her in an absolutely analytic way, as if trying to decipher Rhiannon's words into an indecent secret message. Abe rolls his eyes in exasperation as he tries to be genuinely interested in Mr Todd's monologue about new car models.

"You're so right, love." Mrs Todd adds when she realises her daughter is also playing this sick game. She wonders whether she started it. "What about the cooking?"

"Oh, that's my favourite part!" Rhiannon joyfully adds, completely ignoring the way Mary's straightening her pose and frowning with too much pride right now. She's a bit like a peacock. "I'm just elated to admit that having a kitchen entirely to myself is beyond amazing. It's what I've always wanted, actually. I had never been able to devote so much time to my cheese cake, which by the way needed an improvement. But now I'm happy to announce that I've excelled myself in its preparation."

"I'm certainly glad to hear that, sweetheart." Mrs Todd feels truly happy for her.

"Mr Todd, I beg your pardon." Henry suddenly breaks in. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but… as regards inviting you, Mr and Mrs Todd, Rhiannon and I would be delighted to invite you to have lunch next Saturday, if it suits you."

"Oh, really?!" Mrs Todd asks as if she was about to faint. "We're delighted, aren't we, Mary?" Then, she stares meaningfully at her daughter. Then, Mary nods only to please her mother. "But I hope we won't intrude in your affairs. I'd be awfully sorry to have pushed you, dear Henry."

"Not at all, Mrs Todd. What do you think, Mr Todd? Am I indulging your wife's whims too much?" Henry asks him a bit amused.

"I bet you do, Henry!" Mr Todd answers also amuse and then he giggles, which makes Henry smile with confidence. "And now I'll have to cope with her excitement throughout the entire week! Good Lord!"

Mrs Todd is famous for having the poorest nerves in town. She can't help it, poor thing. She gets overexcited about stuff and then she can't control herself. If there's a party being prepared, she's just nuts about it until they let her collaborate. And she's bound to do it again this time.

* * *

"Why on Earth did you invite them?!" Rhiannon asks madly at Henry once they're home that night. She's not very angry, but still she's frowning at him.

"You just can't say no. Mrs Todd was pushing you, I noticed. But you can't just ignore her all her life… Besides, you're the good one at master-planning." Henry smiles as if she was his accomplice in a crime. "But you know how to get out of this one already, don't you?"

"Henry," Rhiannon says half-angry, half-defeated. She sighs. "I hate you so much…" She doesn't mean it, of course. "Because you know me."

Then, she can't control her lips anymore and she draws a beautiful but naughty smile with them. Henry smiles too as an answer.

* * *

A couple of days later, Henry is spying on Rhiannon as she's reading a book in the living room. His dark sunglasses can't shield him from the effects of this wonderful vision. The afternoon's golden, warm sunlight showers her from head to foot. Once in a while she smiles with naught and mildly shakes her head. She's too focused on her reading to notice anything. Henry can't help but staring at her as if she was a precious and unique object of cult. Then, he sighs and decides it's high time he did what he was intending to do in the first place.

"Rhiannon," Henry asks her softly but seriously as he enters the living room. "I need to ask you something and it can't wait anymore."

Rhiannon stops reading the book and she lifts her head to meet his gaze. As soon as she does so, she knows she can't look straight at him. She's forced to drop her gaze to the floor because she knows what's going to happen. She doesn't dare to answer because Henry seems serious as hell right now. She's strangely afraid of him and she can't shake this feeling from her mind. When he sits by her side on the sofa, never breaking eye contact with her (although she doesn't look at him), she slowly closes the book and leaves it on her lap, with both her hands on it.

"I need you to answer truthfully." He continues, trying to choose the right words. "I feel awful to push you like this but… I won't let you run away this time."

"What is it?" Her voice is nothing but a faint whisper. She swallows. Henry notices she's trying to hide the fact that her hands are trembling. She's just hidden them under the cloth of her long skirt, behind those loose frills, so that he can't see them.

"Are you alright?" He asks whispering to her.

She just nods, but a bit too effusively, in a way it makes Henry think her nodding is just fake in its meaning. He just sighs and asks the dreaded question.

"I noticed that you frown and feel dizzy quite often. You also clutch your heart then. I also noticed that it always happens when I'm too close to you. Why do you feel that bad? Is something the matter?" He whispers to her worried. "Am I wrong connecting your dizziness and my presence? Should I do something about it?"

Rhiannon is shaking her head before Henry finishes the last question.

"I believe I had told you not to worry about it."

"But I do. I can't help it. Why is that so anyway?"

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She decides to come clean about it.

"I did something stupid." She makes a pause and looks at him for the first time in this conversation. "I don't have a heart. Well, I don't have a proper one."

"What?" He can't believe it.

"Don't get me wrong. If you're wondering how come I live without a heart, it's not… I'm sure you've heard a beating within my chest. I mean, there's no point denying that, but… Look. I'm not speaking about the physical heart, OK? There's…" She's trying to give him an explanation, but she's so nervous that her speech is suddenly so chaotic that Henry's getting lost.

"Wow, don't rush so much, Rhiannon. I don't understand anything."

She just sighs and decides to start all over again.

"A year or so after I got Desire's Mark on my left ribs, I just couldn't stand it anymore." Her eyes are devoid of life again. "I couldn't bear it one more minute. It felt as consuming as a wild fire. First, I lost all my _male_ friends because I realised the mark had affected them. They all loved me. _Wildly_." She rolls her eyes. "Whatever… Then, I lost all my _female_ friends because they became too jealous of the way the men's attention was only focused on me… in such an obvious, open, _indecent_ way." She points out the word 'indecent'. Henry mildly nods because he's been noticing other men's staring at her since he had met her. "I realised no one saw me the way they used to see me. It was pointless to speak rationally. The mark would always wash away any rational thought about me, either positive or negative, about my worth as a person, about my value as a friend or as a scholar… I couldn't walk around town like a normal young lady either. I suddenly became an object of everyone's darkest desires… or hates. _You don't know how the mark pushes people to do nasty things_. It doesn't matter how pure or saintly a person might be: _the mark destroys anything_." She shakes her head as she speaks and Henry's got the impression that she's on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "You don't know what I've been through… All those… All the people I cared about, either tried to rape me or turned their backs to me. _Or worse_. I had lost everyone. _That's when I decided I didn't want to care anymore_."

Henry's face is suddenly paler than ever. His pupils mildly shake in expectation of a dreaded sentence, of a dark deed. He doesn't dare to interrupt her, but he finally does because his question is crucial enough to make him brave.

"What about your father? Couldn't he protect you? Was he also affected by the mark?"

She chuckles lightly and with some sarcasm.

"No, he couldn't be affected by the mark."

"Then…"

"Then, _nothing_." She answers angrily. "He wasn't affected by it because he was _dead_."

A dreadful silence. Henry didn't know that.

"Desire was behind it, as usual." She says with sarcasm and badly-contained anger.

"But I assumed your father is alive. When you speak, it's as if he's…"

"The original members of the Endless family cannot really die. Someone has to fulfil their duties even though their physical form may die. It has happened before… Lord Morpheus chose me as an heir before he was to die, but I refused. I didn't want to become Dream. I should've lived with the mark until the end of time… So he chose someone else instead of me, a little baby boy called Daniel. He's Dream now. He never refused my presence in the Dream Realm, but he's not my father obviously. He's more like a brother to me. In spite of his power, he just can't afford to protect me. Complicated stuff, anyway. That's why I speak of Dream as if he's alive. Because he _is._ _My father_ just _isn't_."

"I'm sorry… Now I know why you don't want to speak about these things." Henry makes a small pause. "You say Desire was behind it. What happened? If I should ask…"

"Don't worry. It's a long story…" She seems a bit more relaxed now. "I once had a brother called Orpheus. You might have heard of him in those stories and myths from ancient Greece. He was also son to Lord Morpheus. His wife-to-be died very young, on the very day they were to be married. He lost his mind and became a victim of a group of water nymphs who tore all his limps one by one and, save for his head, he was left to live like that. Lord Morpheus thought it was best to lock the head in a cell and forget about his son altogether, even though he was still alive. He had ignored his son for millennia… until I came to life and he met me. When I arrived, somehow I made his sense of parenthood revive in him and one day he thought he had been neglecting his duties as a father towards Orpheus. That's why he introduced me to him one day… the very same he killed him with his bare hands." She makes a pause to gather more strength and to carry on. "He made me go away and then he crushed his head in an act of mercy. I didn't witness the whole thing, but Orpheus was glad that his father would put an end to it all for him. He had been through hell (even though he was alive and on Earth)… Once Lord Morpheus had done the dirty deed, _he knew he was doomed_. And he was not speaking about _grief_. _**The three witches, or Grey Women, can be summoned to execute vengeance upon those who spill their relative's blood**_**.** Lord Morpheus had tons of enemies. Desire was just one of them. That's when things got nasty… Desire used the hatred that one of them was harbouring against him, a middle-aged woman who had lost her husband and blamed my father for it (although it was not his fault), and then Desire made her wish to call vengeance against him, so that my father would be killed but he/she could not be accused of it. Otherwise, someone else could call the Grey Women and use them against him/her, of course." Rhiannon then chuckles. "So Desire got what he/she wanted. Dream was killed. But that didn't prove that he/she is stronger… _just a smarter bitch_. That's all."

"I'm sorry." Henry whispers to her, but his words cannot reach her.

"As I was saying, _I had lost everyone_… Including my father. That's when I did the stupidest thing of my entire life: I ripped my own heart out."

"What?!" Henry is flabbergasted to hear this bit.

"I knew about a way to get rid of feelings… using magic. So that's what I did: I learnt to do it and I did it."

Silence. Again.

"This magical technique allows the body to go on living. It only rips the part which holds on to feelings. I didn't want to be Desire's toy anymore. She/he had played enough with me. So I did it." She says quietly but ruthlessly. "I know it was a mistake, but I swear I'd do it again."

"You can't be serious."

"Killing myself was an option, but then it occurred to me that Desire would be glad about it anyway. And I didn't want that. That's why I ripped my own heart out: to be out of her/his reach."

"But… Rhiannon…" His mouth hangs open with amazement.

"Once I had no heart I was free, Henry. Completely… However, I was flawed."

"What do you mean?" He raises an eyebrow at her.

"I could no longer act normally. I was dysfunctional in any environment. I couldn't have a normal conversation with anyone. I crushed everyone else's feelings under my feet. I stole things. I defied the authority. I toyed with men. With women. Ruthlessly. Other nasty stuff happened even…" She mildly shakes her head. " I was a mess, really. Anyway, I couldn't sing again either. You know how much I enjoy singing. I had no feelings. That's why I just couldn't sing, but I didn't care at all."

"But you're not like that anymore." He points out.

"That's because I managed to get a substitute of my heart. Something that makes me feel, that makes me care. It's not perfect, but it works. Well… _Usually_. Sometimes I still act weird. I'm sure you've noticed I don't really stick to social conventions and rules very much."

"And what is it?"

"A note my father left for me before he died."

"A note?" He asks amazed.

"Yes. He knew I was furious and that my hate for Desire was huge. He wanted to take me out of this tsunami of rage. That's why he left a note for me before he died." She makes a pause and takes a deep breath. "It said: 'I'd rather die now than live eons without having met you.' So I inserted it where my heart used to be and… it turns out it worked."

"But how is this related to your dizziness?"

"Because being close to you demands a lot to my poor 'heart'. Usually a heart beats faster when excitement sets in. You create this emotion in me." She blushes a bit. "My physical heart can't stand the rising pressure on its own and the note can't help at all in this situation. That's why I don't get enough blood and I feel dizzy, clutch my heart and feel like fainting."

Henry doesn't know what to say right now. He's blushing a bit, too.

"Anyway, that's what's wrong with me." Rhiannon whispers.

"I'm glad you shared this with me." Henry says smiling lightly, holding her hand then. She welcomes the physical contact.

"This huge pile of shit?" She raises an eyebrow.

"I thought your health was at stake and I was determined to take you to the doctor like it or not, although a doctor would've never detected what's wrong with you, of course."

"No, not really. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." She apologises. She sighs. "It's not easy."

"No, it's not easy at all. But don't worry." Then he makes a small pause and lightly and very gently rubs the hand he's holding with his thumb. The sunlight falling on their hands feels warmer than before… The comfort it provides goes beyond the imaginable. Rhiannon loves the touch and she suddenly feels like a spoiled little cat. "And I'll try my best not to make you feel dizzy again. I swear." He smiles tenderly at her.

"On the contrary!" Rhiannon wildly answers back. Henry is amazed by her comment. Then, she blushes a bit. "Don't mind my poor 'heart'. This dizziness won't kill me. I'm tougher than that."

They stare at each other meaningfully. Both turn crimson, a fact which betrays their thoughts straightaway.

_Is she telling me I can feel free to touch her as I please? _– Henry thinks with lust. – _She's so straightforward when she speaks her mind out…_

"Anyway," Henry whispers, clearing his throat and trying to change the subject. "what did you do with your real heart once you ripped it out by the way?"

"Oh, that's part of my mistake too." She hesitates but goes on. "I went to Desire's palace and decided to give her/him my heart since I didn't want it anymore."

"Why did you do that?" Henry can't imagine why.

"To make Desire believe he/she'd won, so that he/she'd leave me alone. And she _did_."

"Apart from the effects of the mark."

"Well, yes. Apart from that, of course. But since I don't have a proper heart, the effects of the mark don't really bother me. Not like before, I can assure you. At least now I can live with myself."

* * *

"Adam," Vadoma seductively whispers to him using a husky voice as she comes closer to him. He's sitting on his favourite chair in the largest living room in his palace in the south of the US. The decoration is baroque and obsessively golden and white. "I've made the greatest discovery." She whispers naughtily into his right ear.

Jack Barts is present and he just raises an eyebrow every time Vadoma tries to seduce Adam. He's just waiting for Adam to give her a kick or slap her for being too straightforward. In the meantime, he's reading the local paper and having a sip of whiskey. As far as Adam is concerned, he enjoys female company _only_ when he can torture them, rape them and/or drain them. So he'd never enjoy Vadoma… She can't be the prey that he so desperately needs to satisfy him.

"If you have something to tell me," Adam insists once more on her telling the news as swiftly as she can. He can't stand her teasing. She's constantly doing it, but Adam doesn't rejoice in it. He's actually bored like hell. That's why he gets usually angry with her and ends up beating her. "please do so at once. I'm bored."

"Soon you won't be…" She says as she massages his broad shoulders. "Your dear Henry has been very, _very_ naughty this time."

"Oh, really, Vadoma?" Jack chuckles. He's really amused now, so much so that he's stopped reading the paper.

"I'm not speaking to you, Jack." She says drily to him.

"I couldn't care less." He answers back and keeps on giggling. "So, you were saying… Henry's been a naughty boy, hasn't he? What is it this time?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Adam insists, still bored.

"All those killings were not made by _a_ hunter, but by _a group_ of hunters, Adam."

"Oh dear, he's been training an _army_ against us, isn't he?" Jack's laughter pathetically fills the room.

"I don't fear an army of hunters. What's so special about them?"

"One of its members is _Abraham Lincoln_, Jack." Vadoma says playfully. Jack is genuinely amazed now. "He's a grown man now… and very strong, I must admit. He's quite dangerous. I'm sure he could kill you."

"Lil' Abe Lincoln, a hunter? Who would've imagined that?" He chuckles again.

"Again, Vadoma, boring." Adam says.

"An another of its members is a young lady… Adam. Don't you find this interesting?" She adds.

"A young woman, a hunter?" Adam's interest is sparked now. He turns around to face Vadoma.

"Yes, and she's good at it. She carries a silver sword and she's… quite _special_." She adds. She takes a photograph of her from her thin leather coat and leaves it on the table in from of them. Both males stare at the picture for some time, relishing on Rhiannon's striking beauty.

"God Almighty… she's gorgeus." Jack whispers, salivating.

"I really want to fight against her…" Adam's mouth gets filled with venom, lust and expectation. "… and drain her. Maybe, I can turn her and make her _mine_."

Vadoma's evil laughter fills the air now. She obviously feels jealous, but she knows that Rhiannon can never be his this way. That's why she laughs.

"I'm so sorry, Adam."

"What?"

"I said, I'm so sorry, Adam. But… she's… not… human." Vadoma says playing with words. "You can't turn her."

"Why not?!" He says angrily. Then, he chills out and thinks about it. He suddenly gets the idea. "Is she already a vampire?!"

"Nope." Vadoma says playfully.

"Then, what?" Adam asks enraged as he takes a threatening step towards her. She finds it hot and feels wet for him when he does so.

"She's an _angel._" She whispers smiling broadly.

Both Adam and Jack laugh wholeheartedly.

"_Good_… This will be fun!" Adam rejoices. "I've never been close to an angel. Interesting… Good job, Vadoma."

It's rare that Adam congratulates a job well done, so Vadoma politely thanks him.

"What's her name?" Adam asks with lust.

"Rhiannon Belcourt."

"What a lovely name…" Jack says playfully as he stares a bit more at her picture, holding it quite close to his face, with a lusty grin on his face as if he was 'reading' a naughty magazine full of (half-)naked young ladies, trying to ignore he's got company.

"But there's more, Adam. So much more." She says coming closer to him seductively. "This is the _juiciest_ bit of information."

"What is it? I just can't wait to know." Adam whispers huskily to her. Now he's eager than ever to listen to every single word she says, which doesn't usually happen. His eyes are locked into hers possessively. He certainly knows how to tease her…

"_Henry's in love with her_." She says with a tempting but thin voice. Then, the evil grin on her face grows as big as Adam's amazed expanding pupils. Obviously this bit of information makes the males burst into a wild, evil laughter.

"Now I understand why you said that Henry's been a naughty boy…" Jack says mildly nodding at her. "Oh, boy, that's a good one!"

"This is just _perfect_!" Adam is in heaven right now. He clasps his hands over his chest and looks above his head as if he was thanking God for this. Next, he softly closes his eyes as if he was in ecstasy and vehemently whispers: "Perfect… _I just can't wait to make him suffer_." Then, he chuckles lightly. "It'll be lovely to crush her in my arms and… _steal this beautiful rose from Henry's garden_. _I'll make her mine… So fucking mine…_" He says enjoying every single word.

"I'm not finished yet:" Vadoma adds as playfully as before, but this time she's deliberately trying to hide the fact that her jealousy is seriously starting to consume her. "they live together, unmarried, and she…"

Vadoma's speech is suddenly cut by Adam's and Jack's laughter. Adam's eyes are full of lust for Rhiannon. And Vadoma knows… Jealousy is bad company. She had envisioned telling these juicy new to Adam, teasing him and having intercourse with him as some sort of reward. But instead Adam envisions having sex with Rhiannon and enjoying the suffering on Henry's behalf. The wounds that Adam causes on her heart are treated with neglect because she could've easily foretold this behaviour in him, but she just chose to ignore it until it was too late.

"This is almost unbelievable!" Adam says excited. "I can't believe Henry can be _so stupid_!" He chuckles again. He can't believe his luck.

"But there was one little detail about her that didn't actually fit. There was something obviously wrong about her and I wanted to know what exactly." She whispers seriously then. "That's why it took me a bit longer to spy on her."

"And what's that? Do you mind telling me?" Adam's curiosity can't bear it any longer. The more Vadoma tells him about Rhiannon, the more impressed he becomes.

"Even though she's an angel, she's got a _dark secret_. Here's what I found out speaking amongst demons and other beasts of the underworld…" He voice is stern but she's relishing in the expectation that causes in her the telling of Rhiannon's dark secret.

* * *

Vadoma has just told Rhiannon's story. Having told them all she knows, Vadoma falls silent. Neither Jack nor Adam says anything further. They're not smiling or frowning. They didn't expect this outcome. This goes beyond their imagination.

Then, Adam turns around and makes as if he's about to leave the room while he muses on his own private stuff. He seems to need sometime on his own, but he stops right before the threshold, which right now is just a mere dark corner of the room.

"Henry doesn't know about this, does he?" Adam says using his well-known dark, husky voice.

"No, he doesn't." Vadoma whispers back seriously.

"Of course not." Adam replies showing his fangs in the darkness. "He cannot know. Otherwise…"

Vadoma's grin fades away in the same way the screen turns to black when a movie ends.

"I think I have a plan." Adam finally whispers with naught.

She's obviously thwarted.

* * *

**Hi there!**

**OK, I must admit that a great deal of the writing of this chapter belongs to The Sandman, mainly because I wanted to add a part of its story as background information in Rhiannon's life before coming to Springfield. If you haven't read it, please do. It's one of the greatest master pieces in worldwide literature. No kidding.**

**I've just decided that my favourite secondary character is Mrs Todd. It reminds me of the way in which Mrs Bennet is portrayed in Pride and Prejudice's film version (directed by Joe Wright): such an unbearable (but weirdly funny) bundle of nerves! ;)**

**Vadoma, sweet pea, leave it. _Please_. Adam is an asshole. Anyway, I don't really pity her, but still… What's this evil plan that Adam has just come up with? What's hidden in Rhiannon's past that Henry CANNOT know about?**

**Please read and review! )**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Henry Sturges has secretly never given up hope of finding a cure to his condition. He just may meet someone who has a clue about it when he least expected it… at a dear price, of course. (Henry/OC)

**Disclaimer:** Rhiannon and Henry, sitting in a tree. G… _No, I don't own anything but my own ass (and Rhiannon's)._

* * *

**Previously in****_ My Cure_****…**

Then, Adam turns around and makes as if he's about to leave the room while he muses on his own private stuff. He seems to need sometime on his own, but he stops right before the threshold, which right now is just a mere dark corner of the room.

"Henry doesn't know about this, does he?" Adam says using his well-known dark, husky voice.

"No, he doesn't." Vadoma whispers back seriously.

"Of course not." Adam replies showing his fangs in the darkness. "He cannot know. Otherwise…"

Vadoma's grin fades away in the same way the screen turns to black when a movie ends.

"I think I have a plan." Adam finally whispers with naught.

She's obviously thwarted.

* * *

**Chapter 6: **

_Dear journal,_

_I need to improve or Adam will surely kick my ass and kill me… because sooner or later we will have to face each other. I'm sure he's already suspecting that I'm behind all those vampire murders._

_I've spend the last few days trying to focus on training and hunting more vampires, but it's getting harder than ever. Since Rhiannon is around all the time, I get the full effects of the mark on me. I can't stop thinking about her eyes, lips, hands, waist, and… what I want to do to her, what I actually _could_ do to her… what I certainly _can_ do to her because she told me not to mind about her dizziness and… I mean, my mind is easily off track and I can barely concentrate in anything. This is worse than hell._

_If only I could find a way out of this. I don't want to impose myself on her – she'd hate me (and I'd hate myself) for that, of course. Sleeping together does not help at all… But she's been recently insisting on having a room of her own so that we don't sleep together anymore. I can't help but feeling either sad or angry sometimes when I have a moment to myself, but I can't deny her that simple but logic plea. I mean, she argued that Corinthian is not coming back (which I really hope so) and, if he did, she'd be ready to kick his ass. So I agreed to let her have a room of her own in spite of my fears and my lust… Last night I woke up five times because I felt the need to check on her. I went to her room to check whether she was still there. And she was. Corinthian seems to have let her be. My mind is just playing tricks on me._

_Besides, I assume that her dizziness would be unbearable if I acted selfishly and chose to make love to her… I just wish I could make her mine right now… But I don't want her to suffer and yet I crave for her touch in a way I've never felt before – except for that time in which I touched the mark over the fabric of her dress._

_I shouldn't let the beast in me have control over my body, but it's getting harder than ever. If I accidentally bit her, she'd be doomed… I'd hate myself. What should I do?_

_If I touched the mark again, it would take over me and I needn't think about it anymore… I'd be guiltless._

_I can't believe I just wrote that. I'm scared of myself._

* * *

"Good morning, Miss Belcourt. _Nice day, innit_?" Mr Harris, the young man of four-and-twenty years of age who's responsible for the local pie shop, meaningfully shots at Rhiannon as she walks by the front door of the aforesaid shop. He's gorgeous in a very naïve and simple way.

"Good morning, Mr Harris." She says neutrally, only wearing a decent, gentle smile on her face as means of protection.

Rhiannon walks by and ceases to look at him as the frills of her light blue dress gracefully dance around her. When Mr Harris broadly smiles back at her, he doesn't waste a single second to stare at her nice shape from behind even though he's married and the fact that Henry protectively sticks by her side all the time. Henry puts his hand on the small of her back and raises an eyebrow quite angrily when he notices Mr Harris' indecent staring – and the fact that she doesn't even realise of it (or so it seems). Not until he shots a menacing, deadly glance at young Mr Harris does the latter stop staring at her and mind his own business.

"Rhiannon," Henry whispers to her kindly but seriously as they walk along the street. "Mr Harris was… _looking_…" He honestly doesn't know how to put it into words.

"I know, Henry." She breaks in and answers swiftly and quite happily, as if what Mr Harris has just done was a completely normal thing.

"But he's married and he was…" Henry whispers angrily.

"He was _undressing_ me with his eyes. Is that what you mean?" She stops walking and checks whether Henry cares to answer. Seeing that he doesn't dare to, she chuckles lightly. "Don't tell me you didn't notice before?"

"Not really. I mean, I noticed that you call everyone's attention, but I never thought the mark would have something to do with it."

"It has _everything_ to do with it." She smiles at him as if she couldn't care less about this issue. She feels truly happy now, for no apparent reason. "Anyway, Mr Harris is a scared cat. He shies away whenever you try to pet him. And his wife controls him 24/7. Don't worry, _coz. _He's absolutely harmless."

"_Other men might not be_." Henry points out seriously, partly thinking about himself. As he says so, he stares directly into her eyes through his dark sunglasses. In this hot June morning, the day is cloudless and the sun, unforgiving. Rhiannon cannot see his eyes properly because of the light, but she gets the feeling.

"_Henry_…" She whispers back at him, with a mildly sad undertone.

Suddenly, a high-pitched voice breaks in.

"_Good morning_, Miss Belcourt! This _tight_ light blue dress fits you _completely_, dear." Mrs Robinson, four-and-forty years old, exclaims as if she was trying to call Rhiannon's attention too openly, too directly, too vehemently. It's obvious that her manner of speaking is fake but with a purpose. "And good morning to _you_ as well, Mr Sturges." Then, she makes haste and keeps on walking with a naughty smirk on her face.

"Good morning to you too, Mrs Robinson." Rhiannon answers back with kindness and smiling, although the elder lady does not deserve it.

Later, Mrs Robinson enters the pie shop. After some seconds, Henry asks her having certain doubts:

"What was that?"

"Mrs Robinson was _politely_ implying that she's a better person and a purer soul than any of us (especially me) and that she just loves to take pride in it unashamedly and publicly, Henry." Rhiannon wittily points out. "The irony of it being that, in order to be a good-willed, perfectly-pure, flawless soul, you _mustn't_ take pride about stuff like that." She adds displaying a broad, carefree smile on her face as if nothing had happened.

"You read people in a completely different way than I do." He whispers amazed, still trying to process the whole thing. "Are you sure she meant all this?"

"Judge it for yourself." She says giggling lightly afterwards. In a split second, she gets closer to him and gives him a peck on his cheek. Then she whispers very close to his ear: "Can a _female_ cousin give a peck to her _male_ cousin and not be considered a sinner? Have a look around you now and listen very, _very_ carefully…" She makes a crucial pause and then she parts from him. "Let the show begin… Stay standing here. See you in a few minutes!"

Then, she strides away along the street as joyfully as ever. Henry raises an eyebrow at her, but she never turns around to check on him. Suddenly, he turns his head to the people around him and he wonders what 'show' was she talking about. Then, he hears a group of young ladies on the other side of the street thanks to his vampire ears, which can detect finer and more distant sounds than regular human ones. He can hear them murmuring and naughtily giggling through the busy traffic. They are gossiping about the indecency of Rhiannon's behaviour and how her dress makes her look like a slut.

_But this gesture is an absolutely normal one between cousins! _– Henry thinks half-enraged, trying to justify Rhiannon's action. – _And her dress is a normal one. She's been wearing it since… well, ever since I've met her. It suits her nicely like the rest in her wardrobe, but she doesn't look like a slut. Mary has similar dresses. This is incredible! Is this the mark's doing?_

Out of the blue, Mr Harris shots an envious glare at him, so daring and evil that Henry cannot recognise the man anymore. It's as if he had changed completely. Henry's quite sure that Mr Harris feels so jealous due to that innocent kiss that he'd attempt to murder him. His eyes convey this precise meaning… and Henry's meet too many vampires who have tried to kill him: he perfectly knows the evil look in those eyes.

Before he can't even blink his eyes once, there she goes again: Mrs Robinson has witnessed the scene from the pie shop's window and she's gossiping about it with Mrs Harris and Mrs Rochester, a neighbour of the same age, in the pie shop, over the counter. Henry can listen very clearly to what they're saying, including very nasty sentences questioning Rhiannon's virtue. His own name is frequently mentioned in the conversation as well, but the treatment they give him is spotless and clean, as if he was an angel and she was a devil.

_And yet, she's the angel and I'm the devil actually… Well, sort of. I'm soulless because I'm a vampire. _– Henry can't help analysing the people's behaviour and the effects of the mark a bit further. – _If only they knew the truth! They become evil because of the mark. So this is what Rhiannon was talking about… No matter what, the mark ruthlessly destroys everything. No exceptions. It will end up destroying my reputation as well in the end, as these proud ladies in the pie shop very naughtily are pointing out at the moment…_

_But this must surely be unbearable for Rhiannon. Does her father's note in her heart make her care about this? Or does it help her to ignore it, live with it and move on? I assume it's so… Otherwise, this is insufferable! _

As Henry's thinking all this, he gets knife-like death glares from other men in the parish, either married or single, who have witnessed dear Rhiannon's innocent peck on his cheek. He doesn't care. They may just think he's a normal man, but he's actually a vampire… and not a random, feeble one to be precise. They can't possibly harm him. He ponders on such matters, about how disgusting this whole situation has to be for her, since she has to endure this every single day for the rest of her life. He understands the high cost of the mark on her left ribs at a social level, but he stops for a minute and muses on what happens at a personal one: he suddenly realises that she _has_ to ignore every single man on Earth because not one of these men truly feels friendship or love for her. This is just an unstoppable lust induced by the mark.

_So I assume I'm also affected by the mark. It means that… _- Henry thinks sadly. - _… I don't really love her, do I? I just feel these urges in me because the mark forces me to. My feelings for her are fake… aren't they? No, they can't be. Impossible…_

Then, he clenches his fists and feels angry at himself, even though his love for her rallies within his heart trying to prove itself true.

* * *

"Adam is just insane about this young woman…_ Rhiannon!_" Jack Barts whispers to himself in his room as angrily as he can. "He keeps us waiting and waiting… He might be older, faster and stronger than me. He may be the boss, but I need to do _something_. I've been waiting long enough!"

Adam had come up with a plan a few days ago (or so he said), but he's kept postponing it for no apparent reason. Jack has been pushing him, trying to figure out what it's about, but Adam just refuses to share any thoughts with him. That's why Jack doesn't want to wait anymore. He's fed up with it already. He needs some action!

Since Vadoma told them also about Mary Todd, Abraham's lovebird, Jack has been endlessly lusting after her. And he's got a nasty plan for her too. That's why he's coming to Springfield and pick up a fight with Abraham for good old times' sake… and some fun.

* * *

"Nice job, lil Abe! You look strong and well-trained!" Jack Barts yells at Abe as they fight each other in the distant woods which surround Springfield. They've been fighting and arguing for quite a while now. He's obviously having too much fun. "Aaand… I know you like to play with a pretty little doll downtown…! _Mary…_"

Abe's mad right now. No one dares to talk like that about Mary. The night is moonless and Abe can barely see a thing, but that's not really a problem since Henry had taught him to fight without needing his eyes. Abe's got his axe ready and he's swinging it with ease with his arms. It beautifully dances as it poetically cuts the air around it.

They run, gasp and fight, but none seems to be winning. Both Henry and Rhiannon are hunting other vampires in other areas downtown tonight and they obviously don't know that Jack is in town. They decided to split to cover a larger territory, so they can't reach Abe should he need some help.

A whole hour goes by and they're panting, bleeding and sweating generously, but none wants to give up. It starts to rain quite copiously then.

A lightning strikes a huge white oak tree in the distance and it starts to burn without control. The light that the fire sheds strikes right on Abe's back, cutting his well-built outline in the dark shadows of the woods, but Jack is too proud to take advantage from it. He chuckles madly. On the other hand, Abe is smart enough to aim his axe at him and he's able to strike him in the middle of his face.

Jack doesn't even have time to gasp or yell for his life.

* * *

The pouring rain keeps falling from the skies as if the clouds were mad. Once Abe manages to come back home, completely worn out due to this intense fight against Jack Barts, Mary is waiting for him in the darkness of the shop he runs. He gasps as he sees her.

"Mary! For Christ's sake, you scared me! What are you doing here?!" He says as if he was just about to have a heart attack. He briefly clutches his heart over his extremely soaked shirt while Mary can't help but staring at his wet face and his dishevelled and also soaked hairdo, which makes him look hot like hell right now by the way.

"And _you _scared _me_, mister!" She says angrily and then she starts to speak very fast and very nervously: "Since you told me you hunt vampires at night, I find myself unable to sleep because I'm worried for you! Are you hurt? Are you tired? How long does it take to kill vampires every night? Do you sleep enough?" She sighs and stops yelling at him. "God knows what you've been doing tonight!" She exclaims sadly and shyly then.

"Mary, I…" Abe whispers calmly as he tries to keep his blood pressure down.

"No, don't try to come up with any more excuses. I'm fed up with them already." Mary says seriously.

"Mary, can you listen to me, please? I have something important to tell you." Abe says seriously, but full of confidence. Then, seeing that she lets him speak, he kneels down, takes her hand, and takes a ring from his pocket. "Mary, _my dear Mary_, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

* * *

_Dear journal,_

_Every day that goes by is like a nightmare. I've started to realise how hard it is for Rhiannon to bear the effects that the mark has on other people. In addition, I've come to the realisation that I need to put my feelings to test. I want to do it for her. It might be even harder than finding a cure to vampirism, but I'm willing to try it. I want to prove to Rhiannon (and to me, as well) whether they're affected by the mark or not. I do hope they're genuine, though._

_What I do know for sure is that she loves me. She told me so a few days ago when I was kissing her. I keep wondering if she's able to know whether my love is real or not. I'd hate to be just like any other man in the parish, looking meanly at other men who happen to be near her and lusting after her as if the world's at an end and I didn't fear going to hell for it._

* * *

"My Mary's getting married!" Mrs Todd says elated as soon as Henry and Rhiannon open the door of their home to let the Todds in.

Today is the day they're invited to have lunch and Mrs Todd just can't contain her joy any longer. Both Rhiannon and Henry look at each other smiling because her reaction is so excessive. Mary, on the other hand, seems to be in the clouds all the time, as if nothing could reach out to her.

"Mary, congratulations." Rhiannon whispers with joy to her when they have a minute together. She smiles broadly.

"Thank you, Rhiannon." Mary says blushing. She falls silent for a while and then, she adds a bit naughtily and with cheek. "And what about Henry? Is he decent enough to do the same to you?"

"Mary, stop it, please." Rhiannon whispers as if she's tired. "Not now."

"Now is as good as ever." Mary insists with too much eagerness.

"He's… a vampire, Mary." Rhiannon does not know what to say, especially because she's worried about the effects of the mark on him and she doesn't want to be a burden for him… or destroy him. Mary does not know about the mark yet.

"Don't vampires get married?" Mary asks raising an eyebrow, getting the wrong conclusions on Rhiannon's hesitant utterance and her tiredness as regards the subject. "Oh, wait. You must have a soul to be able to get married, right?"

"Mary, please. Anyway,… He's not aging, he's never gonna die. On the other hand, I will. I have an expiry date and until then I'd be a burden." Rhiannon says as an excuse.

"What do you mean? Are you afraid of his immortality? I get it… _I_ would. Besides, he cannot give you offspring… But don't you love each other?"

"_Yes_, but…" Rhiannon is not going to tell her about the mark. She doesn't want to.

"OMG! Now I get it! Do you want to become a soulless vampire?!" Mary asks enraged. "No, Rhiannon, please… don't!"

"No, I don't want to." Rhiannon says calmly. "Calm down, Mary."

"Oh, good. You got me scared for a second." Mary adds partly relieved. Then, she chances to glimpse at Henry and she asks: "Why is Henry frowning at me right now?"

"You know, he _suggested_ Abe not to have friends or a fiancée a long time ago if he wanted to be a vampire hunter. He's not really _enthusiastic_ about your marriage, but that doesn't mean he hates you or anything." Rhiannon is obviously lying here. "Don't worry, Mary."

"I hope so, Rhiannon. Otherwise, I'll be forced to do something about it." Mary knows that Rhiannon is lying.

"Mary, you look like you have an evil master plan. Please, stop scaring me, for Christ's sake." Rhiannon whispers seriously.

"Then, get married or leave his home." Mary says as if it was her final ultimatum. "I know the truth: he hates me, Rhiannon. So you decide: either you marry or leave this house unless you want your little secret get blasted around town."

"You can't! They'll think you're insane! You can't just tell people about vampires and stuff like that!"

"I'm not speaking of _that_ secret, Rhiannon. You know what _other_ secret I'm talking about." Mary says with a broad smile on her face.

* * *

"Henry," Rhiannon whispers to him vehemently and bit angrily when they have a minute for themselves in the kitchen. "I absolutely agree with you and I'm sorry I didn't see it before. For this, I apologise." She admits swiftly and angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Henry naively asks.

"Mary is a scary little bitch. I don't see how Abe can stand her at all… She's just thrown an _ultimatum_ at me!" She says as if she's about to pull out her hair.

"What?! How?! But…" He panics as well.

"I hate her guts right now. And I'm awfully sorry to say this, basically because she's my friend, but…" Rhiannon sighs hopelessly. "She's a pain in the ass and I can't take it anymore."

"Is it because of the mark?"

"I assume it's so." Rhiannon's eyes become strangely sad and she falls silent. Henry hates that look in them and frowns.

"I heard the people talking meanly about you because of the peck you gave me." Henry adds whispering tenderly and lovingly. "I got really worried, Rhiannon. It was just a peck. Simple things like that one get easily out of hand."

"I know. But I'm not worried about me." She whispers sadly and weakly.

"You _should_. They're…"

"I'm worried about _you_, Henry." She says quietly as she stares at him. "I don't want you to be collateral damage."

They fall silent for some time. Henry blushes a bit due to her protective tone of voice.

"What was Mary's ultimatum by the way?" He asks eventually.

"She'll tell everyone about us not being truly cousins, unless I leave your house _or_…" She blushes wildly then.

"I won't be collateral damage as long as you stay by my side, Rhiannon." He gently whispers as he locks his stare into hers through his dark sunglasses. "Don't ever leave me." He says sweetly. Her half-parted lips are inviting him to daydream. "Or… what's the other option?" He asks whispering while he's getting lost in her eyes.

"… She wants us to…" She hesitates and blushes even more. "… get married." She finally whispers back at him.

Henry turns crimson, but he frowns immediately afterwards and his eyes get darker as if something was bothering him.

"I'd love to, but…" He whispers back at her seriously. "you don't want me to, am I right? I've _partly_ overheard what Mary and you've been talking about earlier. I've heard how she's asked you about my decency to ask your hand in marriage… and your replies." His tone becomes sadder. He looks heartbroken.

"Henry, I just…" She tries to apologise.

"You wouldn't be a burden. You know I love you in spite of the mark. And if you don't want to become a vampire, that's fine with me." He's talking very nervously and too fast. "I can still travel around the globe and try to find a cure. Maybe I can _still_ find it. There's a chance it really exists. A few months ago I heard that somewhere around the…"

"I was _lying_ to her, Henry." She breaks in softly but desperately. "She doesn't know about the mark and I don't plan telling her about it. That's the real reason behind all this, behind my answers… I love you and I always will, but I can't afford it as long as the mark is on me. It's too dangerous." She shakes her head and gasps in order to get a pause to get some air. "As I said before, you'd become collateral damage and _I'd rather die before_ _anything nasty_ _happens to you_." A tear is on the verge of falling down her soft, warm cheeks. Rhiannon's heartbeats are getting progressively wilder after saying this powerful sentence.

_Dear Lord, _– Henry mentally prays with determination. – _If you're listening to me, I must ask you to end our misery. Rhiannon's soul is the purest and gentlest that I have ever met, and yet you insist on making her suffer. Should you save those who find themselves in need, pick her. Please save her. She deserves salvation more than me, more than anyone in this world. I'd gladly die for her. If there is a cure for her, tell me how to get it. I'd do absolutely anything for her._

They stare at each other intensely as they exhale and say nothing further. She starts to feel a bit dizzy again, but she ignores the pain, as usual.

_He's so desperate… _– Rhiannon thinks. – _I can't stand to see him like this. I love him. I can't see him suffer. I can see it in his eyes. He'd do anything to be with me, but he can't erase the mark. It's impossible. I tried hard to find a way out of it, but there isn't. I guess he had experienced the same kind of defeat when he tried to find a cure to vampirism. There just isn't one… If only he was able to find it. I'd gladly help him if I knew._

Then, Henry can't take this anymore. He crushes her in his arms and wildly kisses her. She lets him do this and blushes vividly. She sinks her fingers into his hair and, then, she also gently holds his nape. They spend some minutes like this even though the guests are waiting for them to come back. Then, he deliberately puts his right hand on her left ribs, feels forced to break the kiss and grunts madly due to this wild desire rallying within. The mark takes over. He rest his forehead on hers. His pupils get larger and deeper. He can't help but meeting her hips with his, pinning her to a cupboard. Rhiannon then gasps in amazement when she notices his hard-on and gets scared he'll do something he may regret later.

"Henry…" She whispers worried. "Don't do this to me…"

"_Rhiannon, I love you_." Henry whispers with a husky, irresistible voice.

"You don't love me, you _lust_ after me. The mark, remember?" She says hurt as she swiftly gets rid of his arms and escapes from him, taking a tray with the cheese cake she had prepared earlier for the guests.

Henry closes his eyes and clenches both fists and teeth. He feels ashamed of his current behaviour.

* * *

In the afternoon, Rhiannon is prompted to sing some songs to entertain the guests. She decides to sing _Hope There's Someone_, by Antony and the Johnsons first.

She can't help feeling blue, although Henry's fit of passion has geared up her own lust to an unbearable extent. She's never felt anything like that for any other man. But she knows that getting laid with him would just make things more complicated. She finds herself wishing things were different: no vampires, no mark, no pressures… just a normal young man and woman flirting as they are meant to do.

Then, she sings _Dreams_, by Stevie Nicks.

_Freedom_… Rhiannon suddenly decides that the best thing would be _leaving_ his home altogether before he tries anything on her, although she'd love to have him on top of her, pinning her down on his bed, making wild, passionate love to her. She briefly turns crimson and tries to shake the thought from her head as she's singing, but she can't help feeling wet about him. She feels her legs getting weaker and her head, a bit dizzier than usual although he's not touching her, just staring meaningfully at her as he stands behind their guests so that they don't see his facial expression. That's why she manages to finish the song as swiftly as she can and excuses herself.

"I'm sorry, but I think I need to get some rest. If you excuse me, I shall go and lie down a bit." She whispers feeling genuinely tired.

Henry frowns and sighs inaudibly.

* * *

"I hope that my presence here doesn't bother you, Rhiannon." Corinthian politely whispers to her very close to her left ear. Then, he kisses her hand and smiles at her. "You look stunning tonight."

"Thank you, Corinthian." She answers politely as she thinks that he's also dressed quite hotly tonight.

Tonight the Robinsons hold a ball at their wealthy home to celebrate their son's comeback from Europe and they have all been invited. It seems that he's been able to make some juicy deals over there. They are certainly loaded: the house and the furniture are amazing; their dresses are equally magnificent. They even have an extremely fancy set of silver cutlery on display and all the guests can't help commenting on it with a most vivid enthusiasm.

Mary is dancing with Abe and, whenever they stop for a minute or two, they are getting compliments from everyone as regards their impending marriage celebration. In the meantime, Joshua and William are trying to pick up a dancing partner. Henry is chatting with Mr and Mrs Todd while keeping an eye on Rhiannon and Corinthian as they speak for the first time in a month, more or less. They haven't seen each other since she escaped from her cell in the Dream Realm.

Corinthian showed up dressed for the occasion earlier this afternoon at Henry's house, knowing about this ball and everything as regards Abe and Mary's marriage. When Henry asked Rhiannon whether she had told him about all these things, she made a funny face and denied it with pride, but she said she assumed he knew because lots of information flow into the Dream Realm through the dreams of people. He must've known from one of the neighbours while dreaming.

Anyway, Corinthian is at the ball right now, gently holding her hand and kissing it as he stares at her.

"Did Mary invite you?" Rhiannon asks whispering to him, knowing the answer beforehand.

"Yes, she did." Corinthian whispers back and then he smirks at her. "She also mentioned that someone had to stop certain 'gentleman' from doing any harm to you."

"So here you are, my knight in shiny armour, right?" She sighs hopelessly and using a mild sarcasm.

"You bet." Corinthian's smile is broader than ever. Rhiannon just rolls her eyes.

"If she knew who you really are, she'd freak out, you know." She says matter-of-factly.

"_Aha_. But she doesn't, right? Or do you intend to tell her?" He whispers at her.

"No, I'm not interested in giving her a heart attack." She whispers seriously as she chances to glimpse at Mary from the distance. "She's been too much of a pain in the ass lately. If she knew about you, she'd definitely try to murder me or something. My life is too hectic as far as her standards are concerned and the revelation of your true identity would definitely be the straw that broke the camel's back."

"Good to know we're on the same page then." He smiles meaningfully as he leans his face to hers.

"Don't misunderstand my words, Corinthian." She says seriously and leaves him on his own to ponder on her words.

Henry's been talking to Mr and Mrs Todd but he's been constantly overhearing Corinthian and Rhiannon's conversation. He smirks when he sees that she's left him alone when he was about to kiss her. Or so it seemed… In the meantime, Mary's been busy, but not enough to distract her completely from her _true_ goal tonight: to solve things once and for all.

"Mr Morphine," Mary suddenly comes to Corinthian and calls his attention. They talk aside from the rest of the guests in a secretive tone. "what are you waiting for? I mean, I hate to be so straightforward about this, but… Let me see if I understand this right: you love Rhiannon, right?"

"I do." He answers politely.

"Then DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT… Now. Tonight." She insists as if her life depended on it. Her eyes grow big and seem to glow in anticipation. "Don't let any more minutes go by. Henry is determined to go for it. The question is: _are you_?"

"I beg your pardon, Miss Todd, but let me tell you that I find you quite changed tonight. Are you feeling alright?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"I feel perfectly well, thank you. Now propose to her as soon as possible." She swiftly says as if she was talking to a servant who awaits specific orders from her.

"Wow, Miss Todd. This is most sudden." He's genuinely surprised by her attitude and straightforwardness.

"It is. Because _Henry_ will take the lead if you don't. So hurry up! Ready or not, you have to ask her _tonight_."

"Where's the hurry? Are you sure Henry is going to propose to her tonight?"

"Don't speak to me as if I was being ridiculous. Why do you think I invited you tonight?" She goes on seriously. "Does it matter whether he proposes to her or he… has _something else_ in mind?" She hesitates and blushes wildly, implying something darker, lustier and more sinful than she's ever dared to mention before in any conversation throughout her entire life. Then, she sighs and falls silent. Her eyes are pregnant with _that_ sinful meaning and she stares at him intensely. Then, Corinthian understands and chuckles.

"No, you can't mean… Rhiannon wouldn't allow that." His usual smile fades from his face all of a sudden. "Would she?" He whispers eventually.

"The sooner you make a move, the better." She whispers seriously and leaves him alone.

"This young lady knows how to spur a man's intentions." He whispers to himself amused but serious.

Right then, Rhiannon is prompted to sing a couple of songs for the guests. Her talent can't just be ignored and the men are more than eager to listen to her voice, although the women seem to be bored about her singing already. All the women mentally agree that she's been under the spotlight too often recently. Rhiannon obviously knows this – it's not the first time she experiences this kind of reaction from other females. In spite of this, she starts to sing _Collide_, by Leona Lewis/Avicii. She tries to enjoy the singing as much as she can, although she knows she's already doomed in social terms.

_The last time I sensed that things would go astray, _- Rhiannon thinks calmly and sadly at the same time. – _as now is the case, I knew it was time for me to leave town. I had to change my life and leave everyone behind. But how can I leave now that I have found someone I care for a lot? I can't make him follow me. Not like this. I mean, I should've known better. I shouldn't have met him… Anyway… He's immortal and I refuse to become so. I'd have to bear the mark for the whole eternity if I did – and as far as I'm concerned, that's way too much._

_But I love him._

_Is there a cure for vampirism? If so, would he take it? Once he told me briefly about it, but I remember he'd given up hope. So I guess this means that there might not be any cure at all. I wish there was one: then I could ask him whether he'd want to grow old by my side. That would be nice. It's what I've always wanted… and what I shall never have._

When she's done singing, she wants to leave the stage, but she's not allowed to. Mr Robinson politely insists her to sing one more. His begging is quite enthusiastic and Rhiannon gets tense and tries not to display how uncomfortable this whole situation is for her. They begin to gently push and pull and, although Rhiannon feels that she should not sing publicly anymore, she is forced to accept to sing one more song: _Well, well, well_, by Duffy.

_If I must be socially doomed – _Rhiannon thinks defiantly. –, _let it be with good damn crystal-clear lyrics. I hope Mary is listening carefully to this! Well, and the rest of the ladies in town for that matter. I know a song doesn't mean anything to them, but it feels so good to say that I'm not guilty at a loud volume and looking at the audience deep in the eyes. I wonder what they're thinking…_

In the meantime, Vadoma is spying on her again. She's also come to this party, uninvited and dressed up so that she doesn't call anyone's attention. She stands by a wall and listens to Rhiannon singing with an evil smirk on her face.

_Now this is a surprise indeed!_ – Vadoma thinks amused. – _A wonderful song for such an unfitting creature… Dear Rhiannon, I know your darkest secret: are you sure you're not guilty? I can't wait to see how Adam's going to deal with you._

The song comes to an end and Rhiannon feels exhausted. Henry notices this and wonders why, but he doesn't have much time to ponder on any potential theory because Mary suddenly blocks his sight. She stands right in front of him and eyes at him suspiciously.

"Abe is right over there, speaking to Mr Robinson." Henry politely tells her, assuming that she's looking for him.

"I'm not looking for him, Henry." She answers seriously. "In fact, _I was looking for you_."

* * *

**Hi there!**

**Another chapter coming to an end. I wonder if Mary is up to no good… :3 Is Henry too passive to your liking? Is Rhiannon getting a bit too fluffy and good-willed? What is her darkest secret? Is Corinthian taking the lead? Why is Vadoma at the party? Where the hell is Adam and what is he doing anyway?**

**The answers to all these questions shall be answered in the next chapter! But until then…**

**Please read and review! ;)**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**


	7. Chapter 7:

**Summary:** Henry Sturges has secretly never given up hope of finding a cure to his condition. He just may meet someone who has a clue about it when he least expected it… at a dear price, of course. (Henry/OC)

**Disclaimer:** I don't mind _not _owning _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter._ I just wish I owned Henry Sturges… :3 (But hope springs eternal. _Like him_.)

* * *

**Previously in****_ My Cure_****…**

_Now this is a surprise indeed!_ – Vadoma thinks amused. – _A wonderful song for such an unfitting creature… Dear Rhiannon, I know your darkest secret: are you sure you're not guilty? I can't wait to see how Adam's going to deal with you._

The song comes to an end and Rhiannon feels exhausted. Henry notices this and wonders why, but he doesn't have much time to ponder on any potential theory because Mary suddenly blocks his sight. She stands right in front of him and eyes at him suspiciously.

"Abe is right over there, speaking to Mr Robinson." Henry politely tells her, assuming that she's looking for him.

"I'm not looking for him, Henry." She answers seriously. "In fact, _I was looking for you_."

* * *

**Chapter 7: **

"For me?" Henry asks naively and amazed. After a couple of seconds, he suddenly realises why. He thinks she's going to chide him in the same way she had chidden Rhiannon the other day. "Dear Mary, stop it already. I don't mean to be rude, but I fear I must tell you that your insistence is almost unbearable and Rhiannon…"

"I _do_ hope so, Henry." She breaks in with joy and a broad smile. "Because you must know that the current situation must be dealt with care and propriety." Her joyful but pushy tone of voice is hard to cope with.

_I hate it when she acts like this. _– Henry thinks with contained despair. – _Why is she so persistent? Can't she just trust us? God!_

"You know me, you know how I am." Henry calmly insists to her, trying very hard to be nice to her. "Come on. You can't possibly mistake me for a ruthless, uncaring man."

"I'm not so sure about that. For all I know, you might have lived for centuries and have become a _womanizer_ and none of us can possibly know about that, can't we?" She says playfully, trying not to raise her voice very much, lest we should be accidentally overheard by other guests as we talk about vampires and stuff.

"True," He answers with logic in his voice, but he just won't give up. "but as usual and as it happens with other people, you will have to _trust_ me. Anyway, have I _ever_ given you any reason not to do so? Have I ever been mean to you? Or to anyone?"

"No, _not that I know of_. Although I know that you _didn't_ like me at the beginning… Rhiannon told me about that." She says as if she were a naughty little child.

"I didn't know you back then and… But anyway, you know _exactly_ _why_ I said so," He swiftly says. "especially bearing in mind that now you know the whole truth about us. Vampire hunting should not be taken lightly. That's what I meant. It's dangerous and any connections might lead to disaster. Would you prefer Abe to be seriously wounded to save you? I bet you wouldn't like that at all. But I respect Abe's wishes and I've come to like you. If he's chosen you, I will not interfere. I trust his wisdom. Can you trust Rhiannon's about us? Can you trust me then? Will you?"

"What do you have in mind, Henry?" She sighs then, defiantly crossing her arms over her chest.

"You mean, as regards Rhiannon?" He asks naively.

"Of course, Henry." She answers quite bored, but Henry knows she's just faking it.

"Let me explain myself first… I love her. We've been living together. I know it's highly unconventional, but I haven't touched her." He insists. Mary just rolls her eyes, but he doesn't care one bit and then he goes on with a mildly aggressive tone of voice. "At the most, I have kissed her a couple of times, but that's it! I don't intend to make her a vampire like me if she doesn't want to, but I want to tell her that I want to spend the rest of our lives – regardless of their length – with her. That's what I want to tell her. I fully understand and respect her nature and her needs. If she wishes to marry me, we shall. If not, _that's OK with me_." He makes a small pause to check on Mary's reactions. "It may not be for you, but for me it _is_. _Satisfied_?"

"Good speech, for the most part." She concludes half-bored. "Of course, I don't agree with you as regards the half-aggressive tone of voice and especially the last bit you've just said, but I guess it'll have to do. Anyway… I was wondering if you'd care to dance with me…" She says joyfully. "at least once?"

"Really?" He asks raising an eyebrow. "Is this some kind of trap or what?"

"Nonsense, Henry. Now dance with me. Do me the favour."

He silently complies with her wish and they dance together. He's very gentle with her and, although he doesn't dance as daringly as he had done in other occasions with Rhiannon, Mary's heart skips a beat when she realises how good it feels dancing with him. He smells so good – a bit like leather and a moist forest after rainfall. He's serious all the time and Mary wonders whether he only smiles to Rhiannon alone. He's such an experienced dancer and his grip is so strong and decisive… And his dark sunglasses make him so mysterious… She starts to wonder how it might feel to get hugged by him with all the love in the world. She begins to understand how Rhiannon feels about Henry and she suddenly feels weaker.

She also starts to regret being so mean to her lately. She didn't earn it.

* * *

In the meantime, Corinthian has been watching Henry and Mary as they have started talking, Mary blocking Henry's view on purpose. That's his cue to proceed, so he takes Rhiannon's hand and takes her out to the back garden, where they can be alone and talk privately for some time, now that Mary is distracting Henry, as originally plotted by both.

"Corinthian," Rhiannon asks him a bit angrily. "what the hell?!"

The night is warm and beautifully lit by a charming moonlight. The sound of cheering is half-muted once they leave the music room behind and Corinthian closes the door behind him. Then, he takes her to an extreme of the veranda. Not even then does he let go off her hand.

"Rhiannon, I have to speak to you." He says with urgency and worry in his voice.

"You can perfectly do that _inside._" She says sarcastically as she turns around with the intention of going back inside. Corinthian obviously stops her by swiftly pulling her hand to him. She is forced to fling back to his body. She gasps as her body collides with his. He holds her by the small of her back and deeply stares into her eyes as he frowns deeply. Rhiannon's eyes are wide open and she swallows. "What is it?" She whispers genuinely afraid of him for the first time in her entire life.

"I know you." He gently whispers back to her, seriously. "I know you're afraid of me right now. Please, don't be."

She swallows again and doesn't say a word. She just waits for him to break the awkward silence between them. He just doesn't let her go, not yet.

"Mary's told me about Henry and I've also heard some rumours which go around town. I assume they're not true. Are they?" He whispers seriously worried about her.

"No, they're the effects of the mark, as usual. That's all." She whispers sweetly and shyly.

"Don't lie to me. You know I'll be there for you if you need me." He makes a brief pause and then he proceeds with pride and anger. "If he's marred you, I swear I'll…"

"He's not done such a thing!" She exclaims back with pride. "Don't you believe me?"

"Of course I don't. You'd protect him _no matter what_." He answers angered and hurt, knowing that he's never received such a treatment on her behalf. His grip on her gets tighter. "I don't trust him, Rhiannon. If you want me to believe your word, you'll have to prove it to me."

"How am I supposed to prove it to you?" She says appalled. "He's not touched me! I'm still _v_… I am not going to show you my… _OMG_! Corinthian, you're killing me! _Enough_! Let go off me!" She tries to fight him, but his hold on her is too firm, too strong.

"You're not going anywhere." He whispers using a dark but sexy husky voice.

"What do you want from me?!" She yells at him.

"I want you to leave Springfield." He says seriously and calmly, but not yelling as she's just done, knowing that he's got the ultimate truth. "Come with me. You know it's high time you did it, like many other times before. The ladies are looking meanly at you and the men are getting lustier around you. I've seen it too many times before. Things are starting to change and you know how badly this is going to end eventually. _The longer you stay, the worse_. It's too dangerous and you know that." He tries to talk sense into her.

"I know." She admits whispering. She's on the verge of crying. Corinthian hates it when it happens. He briefly bites his lower lips when she doesn't look at him.

"Rhiannon, don't cry, please. Please, don't… Look, let me tell you what I think about this, right?" He whispers lovingly. "You've got _too_ involved this time, _but it's not a sin_. It's normal. _I get it_. You _needed_ it, you _wanted_ it, you _looked_ for it and finally you _had_ it. You just wish things were different, that the mark would've never existed. You wanted to experience a normal life and that's what you got here… until _now_." He makes a pause to check on her. Her eyes are moist, her head hangs low and she's definitely sad and hurt. He goes on. "It worked for some time, but you knew this was _not_ meant to last forever. I don't want to chide you or to bring you down now, Rhiannon. _Don't misunderstand me_." He says gently putting a forefinger beneath her chin and making her look up to him. He had secretly been waiting to do this for some years now… Her wet eyelashes meet his eyes. "But you can't have a normal life. You must leave. _You know I only want the best for you_. Come with me to the Dream Realm. There you will have all the peace that you deserve to have." He makes a pause and leans his face very slowly to hers. "Forget about these people. You may love them, _but they have changed._ I'm not trying to chain you. I just want to _protect_ you. That's all. So… come with me, please. _Tonight_."

"Corinthian, I don't know. I…" She whispers back hesitating. She feels desperate like a child who's hungry for anyone to care for him.

"You know that if you stay with _him_," He adds also whispering as lovingly as before. "_he might change too_. I know you don't wanna hear anything about this, but tell me that you've thought about it at least. There's a chance he betrays you. What if he becomes so madly in love with you that he doesn't let you out of the house because of too much jealousy… _or even kills you_? _The mark may transform him into a monster_. It surely will… You'd feel guilty for it, Rhiannon. I know you. He'd change and he could hurt you. And you'd still blame yourself for it."

"He'd _never_ do that to me."

"The mark destroys _everything,_ Rhiannon." He insists. "Don't lie to yourself."

"_What about you_? What if I destroy you if I stay around you?" She asks nervously. "You're already affected by it. You love me – _you can't deny it_."

"I can't, but you know I met you _before_ you got it." He tells her reminding her of their common story. "I started to love you back then when you saved me, remember? The mark came _later_. My case is different. My feelings for you are _real_. They have always been."

"You mean Henry's _aren't_, right?" She chuckles sadly.

"They _may_ not be real, yeah."

They stare at each other. This last sentence is a toll on her. She falls silent and sighs defeated. Then, she gently closes her eyes and becomes resolute in a sad way.

"I give up, Corinthian." She makes a brief pause. "_I give up_…"

Then she gently pulls herself from his chest, equally defeated and as if all her strength was gone, and he lets her do it, feeling she's had enough, until he regrets it and swiftly grabs her by her hips and pulls her back to him. The frills of her dress float around her in the warm air of the night. When she stares back at him with a genuine and naïve wondering expression on her face, she lets her lips to hang half open and he gives in to her beauty and whispers to her:

"I'm sorry, Rhiannon. I didn't mean to hurt you. I wish I could make things better." He says trying to soothe her.

Then, he makes his face move forward to meet her soft lips and enjoy them in a way he'd never dared to enjoy before. At the same time, he gently but firmly holds her nape with one hand. She opens her eyes widely in amazement. She's so dumbstruck at the moment that she doesn't do anything. He feels in heaven. On the other hand, she just feels weak and feeble as if she had just woken up from a sweet, quiet, peaceful dream, but she's numb.

When Corinthian withdraws his lips, he stares at her and seeing that her reaction is null, he hesitates as regards what to do and frowns lightly. It's not until she blinks her eyes a couple of times that she reacts. She starts to breathe heavily and then she slaps his face once. A single tear falls on her cheek as she gets rid of his hold on her and leaves the spot saying nothing further. He doesn't say anything either. He just stays frozen on the spot, biting his lower lip. His clenched fists tremble slightly.

As she strides back inside, she almost crashes into Henry under the threshold of the door. He has finally escaped from Mary's grasp and, wondering about Rhiannon's whereabouts, he has started to look for her. He got suspicious and he was obviously right.

"Rhiannon, are you alright?" Henry asks her, still a bit startled but naturally worried about her.

He's got his hands on both sides of her arms. She's got hers on his. Then, he notices her wet eyelashes and Corinthian's presence and takes his own conclusions. He frowns and clenches his teeth, but when he looks back at her, she's got a dark expression on her face, completely devoid of life and hope… Then, she gently gets rid of his arms and makes her way past him into the music room, where all the other guests are drinking and making merry. She walks past them as swiftly as she can, not speaking to anybody, not even to Mary, who calls her attention a couple of times, but Rhiannon doesn't care to answer. It's as if nobody is in the room. Mary's smile fades away as she realises of the damage. She starts to feel truly guilty, although she doesn't know what has happened exactly out there in the back garden. She keeps looking back and forth to Rhiannon as she walks away and to the back garden door from which she's just emerged.

Rhiannon then opens the front door and exits on her own. She walks as if she was in her hunting leather outfit: with coldness, determination and a deathly glare in her eyes. Her nice dress and the pearls in her hairdo can't soften up the entire picture at all. She's just too changed now, as if there's no turning back… Her curls daringly bounce up and down as she makes her way out.

It's not until she's reached the pavement that Henry appears running behind her, trying to stop her. No matter how loud he calls her or the number of times he says her name, she just doesn't turn around or answer in any way. She doesn't pay attention, she just keeps on walking.

"Rhiannon, stop please!" Henry yells at her worried, but it's useless. "What has Corinthian told you? Why are you like this? _Hey_…"

He has to stand in front of her and hold her arms firmly to be able to stop her.

"Rhiannon, what's wrong?" He naively asks.

She starts to lightly shake her head and frowns.

_I can't do this. _– Rhiannon thinks as calmly and rationally as she can manage. – _It would destroy him. It will destroy me as well… Corinthian is right. And I hate it… I can't do this to him. I have to remove the note from my chest as soon as possible so that I don't regret what I'm going to do. This is over._

_I'm sorry, Henry. This is going to hurt._

"Henry, I…" Rhiannon whispers back to him with tenderness, trying to minimise the damage, but her trembling voice betrays her true intentions. She hesitates and Henry decides to take the lead.

"Look. I don't know what the hell Corinthian is up to. The only thing I know is that I love you, Rhiannon." He says _for no reason at all_, as if he was a mere simpleton and with an eager straightforwardness. He smiles at her and chuckles lightly. "There's nothing in this world that would stop me from feeling that way about you. I don't care if he's made you cry. I don't care if Mary has anything to do with it. I'm sick of them already! They're _anxiously_ waiting for us to care, can't you see? I'm _sick_ of playing fair with them. Let's _ignore_ them! I don't give a fuck. I don't care if you're an angel and I'm a vampire. I don't care for anything or anyone _but you_!... Will you marry me?" He asks out of the blue, smiling at her.

It's the question she had always wanted to hear and somehow she had expected a more romantic scene and environment, with more flowers or candles, or _anything_… She had pictured the scene in her mind's eye and rehearsed it over and over again like a play during the course of many sleepless nights since she was a child; she knew that she'd be glad and overexcited about it, that she'd fling her arms around this potential groom's neck and kiss him, but now her romantic notions seem to have vanished. She can't even remotely feel any of that excitement she had imagined. It's gone for good. Her poor heart feels hurt instead. She doesn't feel really dizzy because of love or desire, just a little bit; she does not need to clutch her heart because the urgent necessity to reject him so that she can shield him from harm is too overwhelming. She's glad to see him proposing to her, but she's torn apart at the same time.

"Henry," She whispers kindly to him.

All of a sudden, Joshua's voice interrupts the scene. He's obviously in panic.

"Henry! Rhiannon!" Joshua nervously yells at them from the doorstep of the Robinson's house. Abe and Mary are standing right behind him with worried faces. "Come quickly! They've taken William!"

"What?!" Both Rhiannon and Henry ask.

They come back and then Joshua tries to calm down and speak his mind out:

"T-they t-took William." He says nervously and stammering a bit.

"Who did it?!" Henry asks him.

"I was talking to a lady and then… He said he had met someone. But… I didn't see them… Well, they've left this note. That's what I've found when I was looking for him."

He shows the aforesaid note to Henry and Rhiannon. Abe and Mary have already read it. Someone has kidnapped William and asks Henry, Abe and Rhiannon to come for him down south asap.

"Signed… _A_." Henry whispers and frowns heavily.

"Is 'A' the vampire I'm thinking of?" Rhiannon whispers worried to Henry.

"You bet." He whispers growling. "I knew the moment would arrive soon… Come on, let's go and save him."

"What?!" Mary exclaims. "Now?!"

All of them turn around to stare at her.

"You're not coming, Mary." Abe calmly and kindly tells her. Her jaw drops. Next, the rest of the group get going.

"We can take my wagon. Let's go." Joshua tells Rhiannon and Henry.

"Mary, for Christ's sake," Abe asks her amazed. "did you think for a second that I'd let you come with us to save William?"

"But Rhiannon's going!" Mary exclaims appalled, as if her original plans for the night had been thwarted – although they haven't (completely at least), but she doesn't know that, of course. She hasn't spoken to Corinthian yet. Anyway, she just wishes she could be part of the group. But she'll _never_ be. She's just a normal young woman.

"Yes, because she's been trained to fight against vampires. You're not. So I don't want you anywhere near, understand?" Abe gets really serious.

Mary nods and falls silent. They part after giving each other a chaste kiss.

Our vampire hunting favourite group has a long way ahead.

* * *

As they travel using Joshua's wagon, Henry chances to shot a glance or two at Rhiannon every now and then. He's obviously nervous because she's not given him an answer. He doesn't want to push her, not now of course. Rhiannon just frowns as she stares at the night sky. She didn't have time to change her clothes (just to get her sword), so she'll be fighting in a dress unless she manages to think of something. It's quite clear that she's thinking about the impending fight against Adam and his vampire minions. They need to focus or else William (or themselves) could be in serious danger during the fight. Henry notices this and stops thinking about Rhiannon in romantic terms – or at least he tries hard not to.

_I wonder what she's thinking right now._ – Henry thinks with lust. – _I want to know what she thinks about me, about my proposal of marriage. I just can't wait to have a moment of privacy with her to talk about it! I wish Adam had chosen some other time to bother us. Nice timing, man… God, I hate him so much!_

After some hours (and following Henry's directions), they arrive at Adam's headquarters: a huge white mansion with a superb veranda on the front lawn. There's also a magnificent garden which is obviously well taken care of.

"Who does he think he is? A king or what?" Rhiannon whispers amazed but proud.

Henry just chuckles lightly at her comment.

"OK, let's stick to the plan." Abe whispers to all of them. They nod.

Then, Rhiannon rips her long skirt off so that it's _not_ _so long_ and it doesn't bother her while fighting. She also makes a cut on one side so that she can move her legs better. In addition, she takes her high-heeled shoes off. The three men just stare at her raising an eyebrow.

"Ready to go." She says with determination as she takes the lead.

* * *

"Let's go." Henry says serious as hell as they're about to enter through the front door.

Abe knocks the door down and then Rhiannon, Henry and he enter, weapons visibly in hand. The wooden door makes a crushing noise as it falls on the floor. Then, dead silence.

"No politeness then, I suppose." Adam's dark voice suddenly says mocking them from the darkness in the back of this huge parlour.

"No offense, but you don't deserve any." Henry answers back seriously and angrily.

"Where's William?" Abe asks enraged.

"All in due time, dear young hunter." Adam chuckles lightly then. "You got a nice team here, huh Henry? A young reckless man and a… _woman_." He says savouring the last word too much.

Rhiannon just rolls her eyes at the comment.

"I heard you killed Jack…" Adam's voice darkens as he says so.

"I did." Abe answers with pride and rage.

"Good for you." Adam swiftly replies. "But you'll have to pay for that, of course."

"Glad to chop your head off as well." Abe swiftly answers back with a smirk on his face.

Adam laughs wholeheartedly.

"Watch out…" Henry says frowning.

The next thing they know is a large group of vampires emerge from the dark corners of the parlour and attack them. Abe swiftly deals with those who come from the left with his swinging axe; Rhiannon spreads her wings and kills those who approach from the right with her shining silver sword; and Henry takes care to shoot all those who come straight from the centre of the room with his guns. Their training proves itself efficient since they manage to kill every single vamp, but no matter how good they are, more and more vampires come out and attack them. It's as if there were an endless lot of them eagerly waiting to throw themselves on them and bite and kill them. Henry's quite sure that Adam's given strict orders about this fight and he'd swear Adam's promised a juicy reward or something. He has never seen so many vampires who endeavour so hard to accomplish something…

Abe, Henry and Rhiannon are starting to get tired and they're all breathing quite hard due to the huge effort they're forced to make right now. At one given point, no more vampires come out to attack them. Rhiannon, Henry and Abe gather.

"You all right?" Henry asks Abe and Rhiannon almost out of breath (it's not that he needs it that much, but anyway…).

"Fine." Both swiftly reply.

"Nice show!" Adam's voice breaks in as he emerges from the shadows clapping his hands alongside Vadoma, who's firmly holding William and smiling broadly. "I knew this would be just like a little entertainment for you… Anyway, I hope you won't be _jealous_ if I request this young lady a dance, huh Henry?"

"What?" Rhiannon asks blatantly as she raises an eyebrow.

Henry clenches his teeth and fists madly. Rhiannon soon realises of what's going on.

"Henry, relax." Rhiannon whispers seriously to him so that he's the only one who can listen to her. "He's doing it on purpose. He must know about us. Just chill out. Don't let him tease you, will you?"

"She's such a lovely, gorgeous creature…" Adam goes on enjoying the words and the reaction he gets from Henry. "So _straightforward and wild_ as well! I didn't expect that… like the fact that she's an _angel_. I must admit I'm amazed! I had never had the chance to see an angel…"

Adam's been staring indecently at her all the time. The way she's cut her dress doesn't help at all. She just crosses her arms over chest defiantly.

"I must say she's _indecently attractive_…" He whispers lustily as he takes a couple of steps closer. Vadoma frowns lightly. Rhiannon notices this and stares at her.

"Oh, no… _Over my dead body_!" Henry yells at him with such anger and rage that it startles Rhiannon. He positions himself between Adam and her, aiming his gun at him.

"But you're already dead, my dear Henry…" Adam says smirking at him.

"You perfectly know what I mean." Henry whispers back darkly.

"You have nothing to fear, Henry." Adam goes on patronizingly. "I _just_ want to see her a bit closer…"

"Either you freeze on the spot or you get a silver shot in your head." Henry warns him threateningly. His dark sunglasses slowly slide some millimetres down his nose so that now he can cast the overwhelming evil look in his eyes onto Adam's. The latter just chuckles lightly. "You know I'm not joking."

_Henry… _– Rhiannon suddenly thinks quite weakly, letting her feelings for him lead the way. – _Don't do this, please. Because later I won't dare to tell you I'm leaving. I already don't want to and you're making this a lot more difficult… If only I could've… Oh, Henry! I wish we could be alone and share one last moment of true bliss with you._

_And yes, I'd let you do _anything_ to me…_

"You really love her, don't you?" Adam says amused.

Henry doesn't answer. He just clenches his teeth quite madly. Rhiannon's heart starts to annoy her and she starts to feel dizzy. She swallows once.

_Good God, not now… I need to focus on something else or stop this nonsense immediately._

That's when she glances at Abe and they start to make little silent signals so that they can at least save poor William from Vadoma's grasp.

"Good," Rhiannon's voice breaks in. "I'm sick of all this crap already. I'm quite sure you didn't make us come here to talk about me, am I right?" She says pretending to be really annoyed. She is, but she fakes the intensity of the emotion in her voice. As she says so, she slowly moves to Henry's side. She looks at him, straight at his face. "God, please, Henry, relax. He shouldn't be able to get the worst of you and you know that." She whispers to him, but she tries to say it so that Adam can also hear it. In the meantime, Abe has blended into the shadows of the room. "Henry…" She whispers lovingly, seeing that he's not paying attention to anything she tells him.

"Oh, isn't this lovely?" Adam says amused beyond doubt. "The goddess of your idolatry is trying to soothe you! Isn't that charming?"

"I'm bored." Rhiannon says pretending to be bored. "Have you got any more vamps I can kill at least while you two waste time and words talking about me?" She asks daringly, which makes Adam laugh wholeheartedly again.

"Sharp tongue…" Adam says lustily. "I like it! I'm gonna have fun with you tonight."

This sets Henry on edge. He's more than ready (and eager) to shoot at him and straightens his pose. Rhiannon then sighs.

All of a sudden, Abe knocks Vadoma down and kills her with his axe. William gets free of her hold on him. Adam turns his head to see what's going on, but it's too late to do anything. Abe is taking William back outside. Vadoma is already dead for good. Then, Rhiannon gets the chance to throw her sword directly at him, but Adam leans back just a bit so that she misses him. The silver sword gets stuck on the wall behind Adam. Rhiannon clenches her teeth as Adam turns his head back to Henry and her. He's not smiling anymore… His stern expression is deadly and blood-chilling. This makes Henry refocus and stop being jealous.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you, sweetheart?" Adam whispers darkly to Rhiannon.

"I may." She answers back with pride.

"You're real good… You really got me distracted now." He concludes.

"I know…" Rhiannon answers with cheek.

"Are Abe and William safe now?" Henry whispers to her, still aiming at Adam, just in case.

"Yes, they're waiting for us outside, on the wagon. Let's go." Rhiannon adds whispering.

"But we're _not_ done." Henry insists angrily.

"Henry," Rhiannon whispers seriously to Henry. "it's over. We've got what we wanted. Remember we came here to save William. Let's go."

"We can bring him down. We can…" Henry goes on, whispering eagerly to her.

"Henry, please. Listen to me. We're exhausted right now. It's… It's not worth a try. He's not done a single physical effort right now. He'd kill you. You can't stand a chance right now." She tries to convince him.

"A private conversation, I see." Adam tries to break in. "May I join you?"

"No," Rhiannon swiftly answers with pride. "you may _not_. You're disgusting. I hate you. We got what we wanted. We're leaving. End of the conversation." She says as she turns around and starts walking to the door. "Henry, are you coming with me or not?" She asks mildly angrily at him when she realises he's not following her. He doesn't answer. "Henry…"

"I need to do this, Rhiannon… I…" Henry answers kindly whispering to her without looking at her.

"This is nonsense, Henry…" She bursts out.

"Oh, good! An argument!" Adam exclaims thrilled about it. "My two favourite lovebirds are having a fight right now…"

Rhiannon rolls her eyes and sighs while Henry still aims at him and frowns.

"Oh, don't mind me. Just go on, please. I didn't mean to interrupt or anything." Adam fakes a polite voice very well.

"Go with them, Rhiannon. I'm staying." Henry whispers to her seriously.

"Are…" She hesitates to say what she's thinking, but she eventually does. "Are you mad?"

"I said go." He repeats in the same tone of voice.

"I'm not leaving you behind." She says truly worried. "Henry, please, you can't be serious!"

"I SAID GO!" He yells at her angrily as he turns his head to her to look at her over his shoulder.

Rhiannon gasps and clutches her heart. She's feeling a bit dizzy again. Accidentally she takes a step back, but once she's taken it, she realises she just feels _too scared_ of Henry. His blood-shot eyes are even crazier, scarier and more threatening than Adam's. She's never seen that expression in his eyes before. Her pupils shiver lightly and she leaves her lips aimlessly parted. She feels some sort of lightning in her spine which makes her feel incredibly weak. She can't believe she's slowly walking backwards without even noticing it. When she reaches the door, she swiftly turns around and flees to the wagon.

Once she's out, Henry stares back at Adam.

"You've been very rude to her, Henry. _I_ would've…" Adam playfully says.

"You would've _nothing_ with her, Adam." Henry replies enraged. "Your lusty staring on her is plainly sinful and I'm gonna kill you for it."

"You may kill me, but I doubt she'll let you come any closer when you get home. If she's there, of course…" Adam takes pride in saying this. "Especially not after that deadly look you've just casted on her."

"_Shut up right now_!" Henry yells madly at him.

"I think you won't tell me that again when you know I have something important to tell you." Adam says seriously, which is quite odd in him.

"I didn't come here to _chat_ with you, Adam!"

"It's about Rhiannon. Something I'm sure you don't know."

"_You_? Do you think you know her more than I do?!" Henry exclaims with sarcasm. "You must be joking! Why should I believe any words you say anyway?"

"Because the information I have about her is so _sinful and juicy_ that every single vampire, werewolf, demon or anything of the sort _adores her_ for it."

They fall silent.

"By the look on your face, I'd say you're surprised." Adam makes a crucial pause. "But I bet that you'll be flabbergasted by the time I tell you what it's about."

"Stop it. I don't trust you." Henry says enraged.

"I'm gonna tell you anyway. You've been fooled, _friend_."

"I'm not your _friend_."

"Right. Fair enough. But let me tell you I _envy_ her."

"Why?"

"Because she's fooled you and played with you in a way _I'd never be able to do it_. God, I adore her for that!" Adam chuckles a bit. "To think you've fancied her, you've let her stay in your house, you've trusted your life to her, and you've _fallen in love_ with her… the most luscious and yet most deceitful creature in this world or the next! _You_, Henry, who feed from criminals' and delinquents' blood, have praised her like a saint _and yet she's darker than Satan himself_!"

"_Enough_!"

"The look in your eyes is _too curious_ to let it go, Henry. Let me do you a favour: I'll tell you her most dreadful sin… I promise I will end your misery by telling you the _truth_ about her. And then you can do with her _as you think best_…"

Adam knows Henry only feeds from those who sin, so he's implying he should drain her.

"_I'd never kill her_!" Henry yells clearly offended.

"You will _want to_ after you know."

They fall silent.

"She," Adam enjoys this part in which he's got Henry's full attention. "_your beautiful and charming angel, went to see her aunt/uncle Desire to give her/him her heart and then she killed her/him as a revenge for killing her father_… And for the mark, I suppose. (Yes, I also know about that.) Did you know about this?"

Adam lets the new information soak in. Henry's dumbstruck. She never told him she killed her aunt/uncle. She just told him she'd visited her/him to gave her/him her heart and then… She's been elusive and constantly withholding personal information. Was she telling him the truth back then? Only partially, maybe… Anyway, should he trust Adam?

"Do you have any proof of what you say?" Henry asks seriously.

"I don't, but the demons I have spoken with say they _do_. You can ask them yourself if you're interested." Adam adds playfully. "It's like the greatest and darkest secret _ever_ in the whole history in the world of supernatural creatures… and the greatest crime! And I assume you know she can be brought down by the Three Grey Women… As you may know already, they avenge those whose blood has been spilled by a relative. _Or_ you may kill her yourself for fooling you. _Killing her own aunt/uncle for revenge… They say it was really nasty, what she did and how she did it…_ Beware, Henry. She's a lot more dangerous than you think she is. All dark creatures admire her for that…"

* * *

Henry goes out of Adam's mansion unharmed but equally stern like before. He doesn't say a word when he approaches the wagon and Joshua drives them back home to Springfield. When Abe asks him about Adam and whether he's been able to bring him down or not, he just shakes his head mildly and falls into a stage of deep thinking. He frowns so heavily that no one else dares to say a word. Something's gone obviously wrong, but they fear to ask.

On the other hand, Rhiannon would love to speak to him about _everything_. She wants to make sure he's not mad at her like before (she'd truly panic if he looked at her with those eyes again). She also wants to make sure that he's back his good old gentle self. She wants to chide him for yelling at her and to tell him she loves him… But she can't just now. She needs some privacy before she can speak her mind to him.

* * *

_The mark has led me to believe my feelings for her were real. _– Henry thinks on their way back. – _I've been misled, blind. She may have lied to me. Why does she kill vampires anyway? She's never told me. She keeps almost everything to herself… I have to find out the truth. I have to investigate a bit further. If she's such a great danger and a criminal, she must be brought down._

_To think I've just proposed to her tonight…_

* * *

**Hi there!**

**So… this is it. Did you enjoy it?**

**The next chapter is going to be _crucial_. I've been waiting for this moment since the very first line I wrote! ;) I just hope it'll turn out as hot and intense as I picture it _in my mind's eye_ (as young Hamlet would put it).**

**Anyway, I forgot to tell you (a few chapters ago) that the heart-ripping technique is the same as in _Once upon a Time_. The only thing I want to point out is that yes, I love the series, but the scriptwriters are not really cool. Let me explain: I do hope they don't think they've invented this stuff about ripping hearts, mainly because I read about it long ago in _The Passion_ by Jeanette Winterson. (I really recommend reading it! It's all about desire and how some people deal with it.)**

**Please read and review! :)**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Henry Sturges has secretly never given up hope of finding a cure to his condition. He just may meet someone who has a clue about it when he least expected it… at a dear price, of course. (Henry/OC)

**Disclaimer:** I don't mind _not _owning _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter._ I just wish I owned Henry Sturges… :3 (But hope springs eternal. _Like him_.)

* * *

**Previously in****_ My Cure_****…**

_The mark has led me to believe my feelings for her were real. _– Henry thinks on their way back. – _I've been misled, blind. She may have lied to me. Why does she kill vampires anyway? She's never told me. She keeps almost everything to herself… I have to find out the truth. I have to investigate a bit further. If she's such a great danger and a criminal, she must be brought down._

_To think I've just proposed to her tonight…_

* * *

**Chapter 8: **

_I think I'm going to make the greatest mistake of my life, but _– Rhiannon thinks after she's arrived home. She's getting undressed because she's quite tired and she just wants to get some good-earned sleep. Henry said he needed to feed and has left her alone at home. She blushes as she keeps thinking about him. – _I love him. I don't want to leave. I know I said I would, but I can't… I'm going to marry him. I want to stay with him. Corinthian might only feel jealous of him… I know life is not going to be easy, but I want to try my best to please him, to make him happy. He knows the mark might induce other men to come closer to me and stare indecently at me, but he's the only one I'm interested in and he knows that. As long as we love each other, everything's gonna be fine._

* * *

_I had to lie to her. I feel so bad._

_I've told Rhiannon I needed to feed, but –_ Henry thinks feeling both blue and angry. – _I'm actually looking for proof of her dirty deed. What Adam has recently told me is still quite surreal to me, but I have to know. I'm not going to accuse her of anything I don't have proof of. Honestly, I hope I'm not going to find anything. I wish it so._

_Right now I'm in this secret bar only for supernatural creatures in the back part of a huge warehouse at one extreme and God-forsaken part of the harbour. Adam has told me there are a lot of demons and vampires who gather here to have a drink, play poker and chat. I just hope this is not a trap. Well, at least I don't think it is. Yet. No one here seems to recognise me for the time being. It's quite filthy, but I'm not uncomfortable. As I sit at the counter, I get some suspicious glances but nothing more. I order a whiskey and when the bar-demon hands me the drink I stare at him daringly. His deformed, partly-bald dog-ears call the attention too much._

"Can I ask you something?" I whisper seriously to him.

"Many come here looking for answers." He answers drily as if he was tired of talking to anyone who comes in. Henry expected this kind of reaction. "In liquor usually."

"I've been told about an angel who performed such a dirty deed that every single demon adores her for that." I say trying to sound interesting. "Do you know anything about this?"

"Should I?" He asks as if he was trying to hide the fact that he's withholding information. He starts to clean stuff behind the counter as if he was alone.

"By the way you don't seem to pay attention to me, I bet you do." Henry wittily adds as he takes a sip from his glass of whiskey.

"I just do my job. I'm not a gossiper." He says very slowly and staring directly and meanly at him, as if he's about to punch him in the face.

"_Fine_. Just asking." Henry says matter-of-factly.

"One tip, _foreigner_: don't ask _too many_ questions around here."

"Or else?" Henry asks raising an eyebrow.

"Leave it to me, Al." An old man suddenly breaks in as he sits by Henry's side at the counter. Then, he looks straight at Henry. His white eyebrows are overpopulated with four- or five-inch-long thick hairs. So is his moustache and beard. You can barely see his eyes and mouth. "Hi there. I'm Quentin Antonov. People around here are not really _talkative_, you know. Your name is…?" He says motioning a hand to him gently showing his palm, which is full of odd wrinkles.

"Henry Sturges." Henry says gently to the old man.

"Good, Mr Sturges." Quentin says with a mild joy in his voice. "I'm quite old and a bit of a nosey guy, so I know some stuff. If you need to ask a question, you can ask me."

"Where's the trap, Mr Antonov?" Henry asks suspicious about this man.

"No trap, son. What do you mean?" He naively asks.

"Well, I would've never expected to find such a gentle man down here. It's…_ strange_."

This makes Quentin laugh.

"I hope you don't mind my laughter. You're quite right, though." He says as he points a finger at him. "But I'm not a man, as you may already suspect."

"Are you also a demon?" Henry asks him.

"Not exactly." He makes a pause and then he goes on. "I'm a fallen angel." He says sadly.

This makes Henry's eyes open widely.

"A fallen angel?!" Henry says as if he couldn't believe it. "You mean, you were an angel and then you…"

"I screwed it up." Quentin whispers darkly as if he doesn't want to talk about it.

"What did you…?"

"Are you here to talk about me, son?" The old angel breaks in. "I bet you're _not_."

"No, of course not. I…" Henry hesitates, but he knows he has to focus and get to the bottom of this. "I was wondering whether you know a vampire called Adam." Henry asks this on purpose so that he can detect first if the guys around here are on his side or not. They could lie to him about Rhiannon just because Adam told him to.

"I know him." He admits, but his voice gets darker. Almost wounded, Henry thinks. "Are you friends with him?" He suddenly asks mildly aggressively.

"No." Henry replies extremely serious and stern. His pose is too tense to be misunderstood. When the old fallen angel notices this, he chills out a bit.

"For a second I… Never mind." Old Quentin adds whispering. Seeing that Adam is an unpleasant guy for both sets things straight.

"Is he welcome around here?" Henry asks.

"It depends. The barman is quite neutral about those who hang around here as long as they don't talk too much or mess up with him; but, as far as the rest of the guys here are concerned, you can find some who madly hate his guts and some others make deals with him on a… _regular_ basis, more or less. He's not indifferent around here. I hate him, in case you haven't noticed."

"Business? What kind?"

"Those are the kind of questions that shouldn't be asked around here. I'm sure you're clever enough to guess his business is always something nasty."

"Good then. I'm not here to talk about him, though."

"Oh, you're not?"

"Have you heard about a female angel who might've done an extremely dirty deed?"

"Not many lady angels around here, I'm sorry, Mr Sturges."

"I'm sure she doesn't hang around here, Mr Antonov, but rumours about her _surely might_."

"Is this rumour the reason why you've come here?" Quentin asks.

"Do you know anything?" Henry insists.

"Sure. Well, I know a crazy story about a female angel who killed her own aunt. I don't know any other related story. Is this the one you're looking for?" When Henry nods his head, old Quentin sighs and silently orders a whiskey. The barman already knows his tastes. When he gets the drink, he proceeds. "Ruthless story, young vamp. She's a vampire hunter, this lady. Is that why you're here."

"Sort of… I know about the rumour, so you can skip the details if you want. I just came here to look for proof of the deed."

"_Straightforward_, I see." Quentin takes a sip of his drink. "I'm sorry, but I don't think anyone has proof of the deed, I'm afraid. That's why she's so admired around here."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"The dream of _each and every criminal_ in this world is to score the goal and get away unnoticed and leaving absolutely no proof so that they can't get caught later, but they also want to be known for it at the same time – they lust after the mere bad reputation and notoriousness that the deed would give them. The thing here is how the hell you can develop such bad reputation if you don't leave any proof it was you who did it…" Quentin makes a crucial pause and raises a forefinger to Henry. "Simple. You need the greatest master plan ever and a _bloody_ good alibi. That's exactly her case."

"How did she do it then?"

"This angel was thought to be the _vindictive_ type since her aunt was smart enough to kill her father and sneak away blameless. So she decided to hang her aunt with her own rope. She's thought to have devised such a great master plan that she would be the only culprit and yet innocent of the deed." He says with a low chuckle. Then he shakes mildly his head. Henry notices he doesn't talk about Desire as a double-gendered entity, but he doesn't say anything. "So, she's said to have gone to her aunt's place, an immortal entity called Desire, _whose castle cannot be entered by anyone except those who are family_, and she killed her _there_. Thus, the potential number of murderers is automatically reduced to a very small group of… _people._"

"I understand."

"She admits having been there to visit her, _but nothing more_. She's reported having left the place and her aunt unharmed, but that's what everyone doubts."

_Rhiannon told me she went there to give her/him her own heart. _– Henry thinks then. – _Or that's what she admitted to me, at least. Did she do anything to her? Was the heart-giving a trap or something?_

"Why?" Henry asks then.

"Since she left her aunt's palace, _nothing was ever heard about Desire for months_. It was as if she were dead. Her duties were left unattended. I saw the consequences with my own eyes: no one fell in love anymore, many of the couples in the world got distant and started to argue, the new couples which were formed then were created out of logic and rational needs only. No music was made like before. Pick up joints were never the same again… Among other things… _There was no passion anywhere, in anyone, for anything_. Some publicly accused the angel of murder. This lady angel kept swearing she'd done nothing, but the rumour of the killing spread widely."

"But was she killed?"

"_Not exactly_." Quentin smiles devilishly. "That's how _bloody good_ she was at performing the deed… Desire was not dead, just bound by a spell of some sorts. She couldn't come out of her house, as if it was a prison. No one knows the details of this spell and the lady angel refused to tell any details about it. _She's quite elusive_… And Desire herself managed to free herself at some point, but she was _changed and never spoke about this to anyone_. She never admitted _company_, so unlike before. She had changed… As a consequence, the way she carried on with the fulfilment of her duties changed as well. I believe the lady angel taught her a real good lesson, but then is when things got _messier_."

"What do you mean?"

"One day, later on, a few months later if I'm not wrong, Desire was found dead in her palace without any signs of violence. _Nothing_. Some blood was spilled, but no signs of beating or anything. Some think the lady angel went there again to kill her personally. Some say that she committed suicide because the lady angel might have shown or done something to her that made her unable to move on. _That spell_ she casted on her… They argue that her change of attitude towards life and her duties was a _clue itself_ that proves she was trying to move on but that she might've been forced to carry such a heavy toll by her niece that she just couldn't go on living. _Either way, the lady angel is clearly behind it_. She's guilty of the deed and yet she cannot be blamed because the day her aunt died, she was very far away killing vampires with some guy who's in charge of controlling nightmares…"

_Corinthian! _– Henry suddenly exclaims in his thoughts. – _I knew it! He knows about this! So the heart-giving had something to do with a spell which "taught her/him a lesson". I wonder what that was exactly…_

"Anyway, an investigation was carried through to know the facts behind all this. Both the Celestial Guardians (on behalf of Heaven) and a crew of demons personally selected by Lucifer (on behalf of Hell, of course) investigated around the murder, but none succeeded in casting light on what really happened. They only managed to accuse the lady angel of murder, but nothing more. The angel was proud of it, or so they said. She was satisfied with the result, but that cannot be considered as proof, although Lucifer's demons took it for granted. One of them – I know him personally – even dared to say that the lady angel's spell must've been a really special and complex one, since some spells have long-lasting side effects. He suspected she had devised a spell which would kill her aunt months later so that she'd not be present when the whole thing happened… Anyway, since they couldn't find any proof of the deed, they left the issue unsolved."

"No proof?"

"Nothing whatsoever."

"So no punishment? No sentence?"

Quentin just shakes his head. Silence.

"Before the murder or suicide was committed," Quentin goes on after some time. "I heard that a group of demons wanted to get revenge on her and they wanted to bring the lady angel down by calling the Three Grey Women, but…"

"They believed that Desire had been killed by her niece during that long absence, right? But the Three Grey Women can only be called if a relative has spilled your blood, which suited them perfectly. They didn't have to do anything, just call them."

"You've done your research, I see." Quentin says intrigued. "Yes, exactly. I never discovered if they were in earnest or not. _Or if someone eventually did it_. But anyway, I guess that if they had done it, the angel would be long gone dead. _But she isn't_… Everybody thinks she should've been punished, but no one's got the guts to face her. Her notoriousness has made her the most feared creature of the underworld… Do you want proof? Call those three witches if you dare, my friend! It's obvious she's behind the spilling of her aunt's blood."

"I assume so." Henry whispers darkly.

"So that's why all supernatural creatures adore her: because she was able to get rid of her own aunt, one of the most powerful immortal entities of the entire universe, and she didn't get caught. _She's an evil master mind_."

* * *

_She's obviously guilty. I can't believe it! _– Henry thinks nervously and in a frenzy as he's coming home. – _I was stupidly hoping to find out that Adam had fooled me, but now I just can't keep lying to myself. She's guilty of murder… and not a random murder: she killed her own aunt. Vengeance has a dear price in this case. Now I know why Adam adores her. She's worse than him…_

_I guess I'm the only one who knows the truth about this: Rhiannon gave Desire her heart as if she was surrendering to him/her, but she wasn't. Her heart was a trap. Accepting this gift implied being cast a spell on oneself. Since Rhiannon might've feared that killing her own aunt/uncle would end up killing her eventually, she devised this spell to lock her/him into her/his own palace and God-knows-what-else, since Desire radically changed his/her personality later. I suspect the spell involved some kind of torture… The mark might've lost its power on her during that long absence, of course. Then, Desire got free some months later and Rhiannon might've panicked… I'm sure Rhiannon might've thought that her gift was not enough and, although Desire had obviously changed, Rhiannon might've thought about fulfilling her revenge… completely. Whether she was present there or not, and regardless of how she did it, it's clear that she's behind it and that she must be brought down._

_That's not how things should be done, Rhiannon. I know this feeling and its overwhelming power. Vengeance is a mighty feeling. I can't deny wishing it myself, but you can't kill your own relatives like that and proudly and publicly daringly get away with it. Rhiannon's been willing to become like her own aunt/uncle: a ruthless creature who's capable of killing her own family. Who can trust and love someone like that? How come the merciful and charming young woman that I once met was hiding a ruthless murderer behind this beautiful façade of celestial bliss?_

_I fell in love with her, her straightforwardness, her wit, her weakness when she feels dizzy, her mercy, her eyes, her everything… I guess it was the bloody mark all along. My feelings were not real and now I can't help but feeling glad it's over. She has toyed with me. I was delusional. Now I understand why Corinthian likes her that much. They're quite alike in ruthlessness…_

_Adam was right. She's amazed me. I never expected this. She's been able to betray and hurt me in a way that Adam could've never done it. Congratulations._

* * *

Outside the weather has gone literally mad.

It's raining quite heavily and this storm seems to bang the skies with endless lightnings and thunders, as if it was a large drum. Rhiannon can't sleep at all. Her long nightgown with thin straps displays her wonderful curves, gentle arms and delicate ankles. She gets up wondering if Henry is alright. He usually isn't that late when he has to feed… She just tries to comb her dishevelled long hair backwards and sighs.

_Henry, how long is it going to take you tonight? You make me worry…_

When she goes down the stairs barefoot with a candle in her right hand and goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water, Henry suddenly opens the door and comes in. He turns his head to her when she sees him. They remain standing in the parlour. He's extremely soaked due to the rain and Rhiannon can't help but noticing how his wet clothes clearly hint at what's beneath… Such well-built chest can't be hid. He's like a poem about a God in flesh and bones.

"Henry! Thank God you're home!" Rhiannon exclaims joyfully and smiling broadly. She leaves the lit candle on a small table beside her. The rest of the house is pitch dark. "I was worried about you!"

_I used to love it when she talked like that to me. _– Henry's countenance is stern and unmoved. _– I used to love it when she provoked every fibre of my body by wearing so few and thin items of clothing…_

He closes the door behind him and sighs almost inaudibly. Then, he lowers his dark glasses over his nose in slow motion with a hand and a raindrop falls from the tip of his nose onto the floor as he intensely stares at her from over his glasses. Her heart skips a beat as he does so. Her half-parted moist lips throb once in anticipation of a long-lusted kiss from him. On the other hand, Henry's mood is radically different. He still can't believe that she's such an evil master mind and that she's win his trust… She seemed so heavenly and beyond any sinful deed! She cannot read his expression, but she notices something's wrong.

"Are you alright?" She asks whispering, worried.

_She's so innocent as she speaks… _– He bites his lower lip for a second and he seems to hesitate. – _Why does she still have so much power over me and my feelings?_

Then, he can't hide the hatred in his eyes anymore and she immediately sees he's hurt deep within for a reason yet unknown.

"You know I _drain_ criminals, right?" He says with a dark, stern voice.

She comes a bit closer to him and hesitates so as to answer straightforwardly. He seems distant like a star in the sky. And yet she eventually asks him gently whispering:

"_Yeah_. What's happened? What's wrong?"

That's what triggers in him the most ruthless reaction towards her. His irises and pupils widen as if he could swallow the entire world through the black holes of his eyes… and he madly rushes to her and aggressively immobilises her from behind. A loud thunder can be heard from the distance. Her hair magically floats around them for a second and her sweet scent reaches his nostrils – _he used to love this pleasant and positively intoxicating smell of flowers of an orange tree_… He's got both his arms around her entire body and arms so that she can't move an inch. She gasps in the darkness of the room as he does so and freezes. She didn't expect that to happen because she trusts him completely. Thus, she doesn't defend herself from him.

"Henry! What are you doing?!" She asks amazed.

"I should ask you the same thing!" He says enraged as he tightens his hold on her. His anger is bitter and hot like blood flowing on the floor.

"What? Henry, it hurts… let me go." She makes this plea in vain.

"Don't you have anything to tell me?! About your secret?!" He asks with too much pride.

He starts accusing her with empty words so much so that she doesn't get anything. He thinks she's playing naïve on purpose. That's how far this whole situation is pushing him. Rhiannon is at a loss as regards what to do or say. She doesn't know what's going on. The conversation goes on like this…

"What secret? What are you talking about?" She asks yelling and worried.

"I hate it when you hide things from me! I hate you! You're…"

"I'm what?!"

Since Henry is deliberately being mean and obscure to her, she panics and then she tries to defend herself. They push and pull a bit, but she can't free herself try as she might because Henry isn't just a regular vampire. He yells at her and briefly tells her about what he's recently learned at the bar.

"You're a _murderer_! You ruthlessly killed Desire, your own aunt/uncle! And you were _proud_ of it! But, of course, you _didn't_ tell me about it! _To think that I trusted you_!"

She freezes on the spot because she can't believe this: he chooses to investigate behind her back and believe these rumours instead of asking her directly about them. She remembers the hell she's been through all these last years because of this. Before she can barely open her mouth to protest and defend her honour, he takes the chance to bite her delicate, porcelain-like neck. She gasps loudly. Her subsequent cry is raw like that of a dying deer.

Later, just silence. She can't believe he's done this to her. Then, she closes her eyes, defeated, and feels extremely cold.

"_I'm no murderer_." She weakly whispers as Henry's fangs sink eagerly deeper and deeper within her flesh, extracting more and more blood from her veins. The rain keeps hopelessly drowning the town in the meantime. "Do you really choose to believe someone else before even asking me about it?" She asks with a sad tone of voice. She's hurt deep within and her eyes start to get moist. "_Really_? Are those demons _more reliable_ than me? Or _you_?" She asks not trusting him anymore and feeling hurt about this.

Henry doesn't say anything. He's hesitating, but his hold on her is still strong and violent. Rhiannon decides to spill the beans now that she realises she's doomed. She can't survive the wound that Henry's caused on her now and she silently admits to herself that she's going to die.

"OK… I only gave her/him my heart so that he/she'd leave me alone!" She goes on as hurt and sad as before. "Then my aunt Death visited me one day and told me that Desire got _addicted_ to making my heart suffer… like a mere junkie… She/he spent whole days and nights torturing it, never having enough, never going out and forsaking his/her duties. Desire had got my father and then she had got me… It was all Desire ever wanted! Aunt Death was worried and told me to do something about it. That's why I came back to Desire's palace to get it back, but he/she wouldn't give it back to me! I think I saw she/he was cleaning the place because she/he was trying to hide the fact that she/he had been spilling my poor heart's blood all over the place…" She makes a pause and shakes her head mildly. "Since I could not know whose blood was that, _allegedly and very_ _probably mine_, no one could know for sure and it would be impossible to be certain so as to call vengeance against her/him. I came home _without_ my heart, of course. Desire kept it and went on torturing it! She/he had changed for good and everyone blamed _me_ for it! But I'm guiltless! Then, one day some demons called the Three Grey Women to bring me down… The only thing that didn't turn out well for them is _that I was not the victimiser, but the victim of the blood-spilling_! _Because the blood which had been spilled was actually mine, not Desire's_!"

Having said this, Henry's eyes open widely and he stops draining her. He feels guilty and hugs her instead of gripping her violently.

"Desire was found dead shortly after that invocation of the Three Grey Women… _They_ brought Desire down. Not _me_…" Rhiannon whispers weakly, emphasising the most crucial words.

Henry gets paler and starts to regret what he's just done. He loses the strength on his legs and they end up kneeling on the parlour's floor.

"An investigation was carried out… And _all this_ should've been proof enough, right? But no one was able to find those demons and _just for a change_ no one believes me!" She says sarcastically. "_Not even you_…" She whispers deeply hurt with a husky voice that Henry's never heard before.

Then, they fall silent for a what seems to be long time. Henry does not dare to look at her now.

"_I'm… sorry_." He dares to whisper kindly, leaning his forehead on her hair. Her orange-flower-like scent is progressively getting blurred with the powerful, dark scent of her own blood.

"I don't have a proper heart." Rhiannon whispers then, feeling a bit punk and _no-future_-like. She chuckles trying to mock herself as if she couldn't care less, even though her neck hurts badly and it is spilling blood non-stop. "I _suck_ at relationships. This _shouldn't_ surprise me… I can't go on like this anymore. _I guess this is for the best now_…" She's obviously referring to her lethal wound.

_Corinthian was so fucking right…_ _– _Rhiannon thinks seriously and enraged._ – Henry's bit me. He's bit me… God, I hate you, Corinthian! And Henry… And Adam… And Mary… And everyone in this bloody stupid world! I hate the WHOLE LOT of you!_

She clenches her teeth and fits. In the meantime, Henry's struck by her comment about her wound and silently panics. He doesn't know what to do.

"Rhiannon, I…"

"You _what_?" She dares to break in sternly and full of ire as she turns her head to look at him as if she was able to ruthlessly drop the entire weight of fate on him. Henry feels his own blood chill under her mighty, fiery stare.

"I'm gonna call a doctor…" He whispers.

He holds her bride style and wants to carry her to bed to have some rest while he calls a doctor, but when he tries, they fall on the floor. His legs fail him. No sooner he lets out a painful grunt, his arms also fail him. He forcefully has to lie down on the floor of the parlour. Surprisingly, the one who doesn't feel well it's _him_, not _her_. Rhiannon ends up accidentally sitting on top of him and, since he's half-drained her, so she doesn't have as much strength as she used to. She just can't stand up. She feels too weak right now.

"Henry!" Rhiannon exclaims worried, her thin straps and some droplets of blood falling over her shoulders and down below.

Out of the blue, no more blood comes out of her wound. She gradually begins to feel better and it feels odd. She doesn't get it, but her wound gets cured quite fast (soon there's only some blood remaining on her skin and nightgown), but Henry is hopelessly lying floor and grunts violently. He's obviously in a horrid, endless pain. Rhiannon doesn't know what to do. She feels so feeble… And she can't call a doctor! What could she tell him? That Henry's a vampire and that's why he has basically got no pulse?! He eventually faints.

"Come on, Henry! Wake up…!" She gives in to the urge to cry, but she constantly tries to wake him up, calling his name and mildly slapping his still moist cheeks. She eventually takes off his glasses and caresses his face. "Dear God, Henry… What should I do now?" She asks hopelessly whispering. She doesn't know what's going on with him.

After some minutes, she doesn't lose hope although Henry doesn't wake up, but he starts to scream out of extreme pain. It's a lot worse than before. She tries to hold him with her arms and comfort him, but it's no use. She notices how his skin suddenly burns (it's not vamp-ice-cold like before) and when she notices he's actually got pulse and a heartbeat, she gasps due to the amazement.

"This _can't_ be possible! You're _alive_, Henry…" She whispers dumbstruck.

Then, he stops screaming and wakes up. His eyes are normal… She stares languidly at them, gaping at him in disbelief as he sits up and then he realises of his current state due to her amazement.

"What the…?!" He utters amazed.

"I can't believe it!" Rhiannon whispers amazed, crying due to bewilderment as she puts one of his hands on his now throbbing heart within his chest. "_My blood was your cure_."

Next, he checks her wound, now totally cured. They realise that both have been unexpectedly spared.

"_And you can't get infected by vampire venom_… You're immune." Henry whispers to her. Then, he suddenly realises of the harm he's caused on her and feels the urge to apologise. "Good God, Rhiannon, I am _so so so sorry_… I'm an asshole! I regret it so much! I swear I shall _never_, _ever_…"

He can't continue because she jumps on him, takes his cheeks in her two hands and makes him shut up with a passionate kiss. He didn't expect this to happen. She doesn't mind getting soaked due to his wet clothes: she just clings to him as if the end was nigh. She's feeling dizzy right now of course, but she doesn't care one bit. She can't fight back her feelings… Nor can Henry. They make out wildly in the parlour's floor, her on top of him, sitting on his lap.

"You should hate me. What I've said and done to you is…" Henry whispers to her, deeply worried, when he breaks the kiss.

"I know." She whispers just a bit naughtily to him. "You should make it up to me."

"I can't think of any possible words that can mend this." He whispers hopelessly and very nervously. He possessively holds her waist as if she'd flee from him any minute now. "I still want you to marry me, but I know I'm just… gonna… make things… worse if I tell you that…" He says mildly stammering and hesitating.

"Then stop talking at all…" She whispers very slowly and hotly. Her eyes glow with an unrivalled passion as she says this.

She kisses him hotly again. He feels incredibly hot right now because she's obviously still in love with him, which is more than Henry was hoping for right now. But then, he seems to think he should take the lead. He takes her into his arms in a bridal style and carries her to her bed with determination. She turns crimson because she didn't expect that to happen. Outside it is still raining heavily.

"I don't deserve you, Rhiannon." He whispers to her with a husky, sexy voice which makes the hairs on her nape stand on end.

_Oh, oh, wait!_ – Rhiannon thinks all of a sudden. – _I feel hot. He feels hot… He's taking me to my bedroom… and… OMG…_

"I think I'm going to screw it up again, Rhiannon." He whispers to her with vehemence as he swiftly makes the door of her bedroom open with one bold kick of his boots. She gasps.

"Why is that?" She asks whispering quite naively.

Then, he makes her lie down on her bed with one eager and swift move. That's when he leans on her and positions himself on top of her before he answers.

"_Because I'm gonna take you before we're married_." He tells her grunting with lust and staring deeply into her eyes.

Then, he leans down to snog her and she just moans into his mouth as an answer.

_I have the perfect man by my side… Well, on top of me, to be more precise. I welcome the human heat of his own perfect body in the same way I welcome his lips over mine and his tongue into my mouth. _– Rhiannon thinks as she feels the bliss of oblivion of all worries getting closer and closer.

Naturally, she soon notices his arousal between her legs. Both of them blush and hush as they make out on her bed. The bed sheets get wrinkled as they move.

He's still soaked from the rain. His wet hair is most tempting and sensual. Rhiannon sinks her fingers in it and forgets about the world as they kiss wildly. Her warm thighs and fingertips, though, are equally inviting. A lightning of sinful needs strikes the small of her back, close to her kidneys' area. If she could bite her lower lip madly, she would. They begin to get undressed with desperation.

The kiss becomes something else, something way more _animalistic and hopelessly obsessive_ than anything else that they've ever done to each other. They're almost naked now. The clothes are on the floor… He's suddenly too strong and she feels suddenly too weak. The air around them becomes too hot to bear. She feels this madness escalating higher and higher until she feels she can no longer reach out for air, as if there could never be enough. And yes, her dizziness is the worst ever, but she doesn't care.

"You know what you're doing to me, _don't you_?" He whispers to her as he destroys her underwear and then he shifts the position of his right arm and hand down to her hips so that he can push them _towards his own flaming body_. She feels this is just _amazing… _And then she spots a shimmering little note in the back of her mind which says that she's never felt like this before with any other male. And that he's going to touch her where nobody else has yet.

Then, he starts _teasing_ her. He not-so-gently-as-other-times-before caresses her exposed skin all over: shoulders, neck, back, beasts, thighs,… She's already wet and ready for him… She barely has time to display the same type of affectionate but daring touching when he grunts like a beast which is begging to be released, clenches his teeth and mercilessly takes her.

_I gasp at the sudden intrusion into my body..._ – Rhiannon thinks. – _Not many preliminaries, I dare say. I slap his god-like face once with vehemence. He's not hurt me, but I dare say I expected some more delicacy! As an answer he just chuckles and smirks at me as he starts to pump into me slowly, but with cheek and determination (we both know I was wet for some time now, so there's no point in trying to deny it). I just drop my jaw in amazement – and he loves it and goes on. Then, as an answer, he snogs me wildly, but I'm as eager as him_.

He ploughs deeper in her. When she breaks the kiss, she whispers:

"Henry…"

She really has nothing to say. She just enjoys saying his name… And he loves it.

He gets hold of her hip bone with his right hand to pin her down on her bed. This turns her on madly. With his left hand he gently holds her right ribs. He stares at her deeply in the eyes and she returns it. He penetrates her slowly and gently now, but hotly. Her hold on his shoulders tightens as she gasps and moans.

Then, he suddenly gets hold of one of her tits with his left hand. He strokes it and plays with her nipple, which gets hard due to the teasing he's imposing on her. She feels _drunk_ of his touch and unbeatable desire. Things get wilder. She softly bites his lower lip and licks it playfully. He can't help but close his eyes and let the pleasure flow for a second. She thinks she's heard him sigh. Then, he sinks his head in the crook of her neck and goes on fucking her.

_We fall silent and shag hotly. _– Rhiannon thinks. – _He hugs me even more tightly than before. Good God, I'd stay like this forever…_

After some minutes, he's getting wilder and starts speaking again, between gasps and grunts:

"Rhiannon, I love you… so much…"

Henry's ploughing becomes quite animalistic then and he ruthlessly makes her legs rise over his hips. Rhiannon can't help but moaning louder. Her charming, sensual voice beautifully sings this new melody of love, lust and mutual desire for him. But all of a sudden she freezes because she realises that Henry's now a man… and therefore he could make her pregnant if they go on like this.

_Why should I care? _– Rhiannon thinks lovingly. – _I love him. I'd be delighted to carry his offspring…_

This sets her on fire like never before. Henry can't read her mind, but he knows something's going on because she's suddenly become more open and wild to him.

"Are you alright, Rhiannon?" He whispers to her with all the sincerity in the world.

"Sure…" She whispers back weakly.

As soon as she's said this, he violently thrusts into her and she moans louder. She can hear the rustling sound of the bed sheets and the mattress beneath her.

_God, this sound really turns me on right now… I close my eyes and enjoy it._

He chuckles and smirks back at her.

Then, he grabs her waist with one hand so he makes sure he's still got her pinned down on the bed (although she's definitely not going anywhere) and he holds her cheek with his other hand. In the meantime, she hugs him with her arms over his shoulders. Then, they kiss wildly again.

Their sweet sweat slowly flows over their skins. Their tongues dance in unison. He breaks the kiss and slowly takes his tongue out of her mouth, but he keeps playing with hers, caressing its wet shape all along with his and making their fluids mix. Then, he stops kissing her (but doesn't stop fucking her) and unexpectedly says:

"I cannot mend what I've done to you and I hope that you can forgive me someday…" His eyes are sad and he's trying to comfort her in the best way that he can. "I regret all the harm that I've caused on you. I wished it had been different… If you let me, I will cherish and love you in the best way that I can, even though up until now I've just been a cruel, ruthless monster who just knows how to kill and destroy things. Do you think you can love me?"

Rhiannon stares at him and it seems as if time has frozen.

_I wish I could listen to these words all over again until the end of time_. – She thinks lovingly.

Then, he hugs her tenderly and starts to gently kiss her skin all over. She gets goose bumps like never before. He starts that old and gentle rocking motion again and she moans gladly and loudly.

"If someone can make me a good man, it's _you_, Rhiannon. _No one else can_…"

_We shag hotly, we gasp, we moan, we let it go. _– She thinks. – _I can't breathe properly… I'm about to faint, I think… He really enjoys me moaning like this, to be sure._

He chuckles at her playful moaning, amused like never before, and he mildly shakes his head. Then, they go on as before. His thrusts meet hers in a desperate frenzy, as if an ice-cold river met a shower of boiling lava. They're the only two matching pieces of a puzzle exclusively made for and by love. _They're intense and devoted like a drum solo_. They're two perfectly rhyming lines in a poem.

"Do you realize what you're doing to me right now, Rhiannon?" He whispers sexily, but kindly to her after some delightful minutes of mindlessly fucking her into oblivion. He thrusts once more wildly into her and staring at her enjoying her reaction.

"_No_," She says almost breathlessly, but full of irony and joy, rolling her eyes. She sighs. "_I don't… I think I missed something. Can you repeat it_, _pleeeeeaaaaaase_?"

"Absolutely…" He grunts and then he lovingly bites her neck and thrusts inside her again.

"_I love you, Henry_…" She moans then, gently. "_God, I love you so muc_h…"

This triggers in him the wildest of desires and he shags her even more hotly; he holds her very tight and eventually both of them cum.

_That was… was… was…_

Henry lies on her side now, exhausted. After a couple of minutes, they catch their breath.

"So you don't hate me?" Henry asks her raising an eyebrow at her.

"Don't tempt me, honey." Rhiannon answers whispering playfully, looking at him teasingly.

Henry just chuckles and smiles at her. She does so too.

* * *

Both Henry and Rhiannon have peacefully fallen asleep side by side on her bed. She's got her head close to his right shoulder and hugs his right arm. He's got his face towards her and it seems as if he's endlessly kissing her hair. The night goes on until dawn makes its entrance like a bride at the church.

After a couple of hours like this, Henry feels an acute pain in his heart and wakes up startled and breathing hard. He tries not to wake her up. It hurts so bad that he feels forced to get up and flee… because Rhiannon's sensual smell, a mix of the flower of an orange tree and wild sex right now, turns him on in an extremely dangerous way.

_It really feels as if I want to drain her dry. It's not possible! _– Henry thinks appalled. – _I'm a human again! This cannot be! No… The mere sight of her makes things worse. Something's going on here… This pain is just too familiar to me!_

It is. He doesn't want to admit it, but he felt this very same type of pain when he became a vampire. His blood chills. His skin gets paler and ice-cold. He chances to look once more at her beautiful sleeping form on the bed, absolutely naked still although she's covered by those same wrinkled, thin bed sheets. He gets tense and aroused like never before. He clenches both his fists and teeth and has to flee from her, lest he should cause any harm on her. He has to make a huge effort to go out and look for a victim.

He gets dressed first and then he goes to find a victim to feed on, as usual.

_I've become a vampire again… I believe her blood has not got permanent effects._ – Henry thinks with sadness as he drains a random criminal. –_ I feel as if I could feed from a hundred victims and I would still crave for her blood. I'm a monster. I feel so defeated right now. What will she say to this? Will she still love me?_

He doesn't dare to come back home knowing that she's defenceless and asleep on her bed. He still feels as if he'd drain her… as if his bloodlust couldn't ever be satisfied.

* * *

**Hi there!**

**This took quite a while to write… I feel exhausted right now.**

**I just wish I could experience something like this… (sigh). Anyway, share your thoughts with me about this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the hot stuff! :3 (I was so bloody looking forward to it!)**

**What do you think that will happen next? Is Rhiannon going to feel as defeated and frustrated as him? Are they going to get married? Will Mary ever know about what has just happened? And Corinthian? If they do, will they do something about it? What about Adam? Will they have their final battle, the one Henry's been looking forward to for so many years?**

**The answers to these questions and more in the following chapters! ;)**

**Please read and review! **

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** Henry Sturges has secretly never given up hope of finding a cure to his condition. He just may meet someone who has a clue about it when he least expected it… at a dear price, of course. (Henry/OC)

**Disclaimer:** I own Henry Sturges _only when I sleep…_ (which is a pity, because that means I don't really own him, so…) (sigh) :3

* * *

**Previously in****_ My Cure_****…**

It is. He doesn't want to admit it, but he felt this very same type of pain when he became a vampire. His blood chills. His skin gets paler and ice-cold. He chances to look once more at her beautiful sleeping form on the bed, absolutely naked still although she's covered by those same wrinkled, thin bed sheets. He gets tense and aroused like never before. He clenches both his fists and teeth and has to flee from her, lest he should cause any harm on her. He has to make a huge effort to go out and look for a victim.

He gets dressed first and then he goes to find a victim to feed on, as usual.

_I've become a vampire again… I believe her blood has not got permanent effects._ – Henry thinks with sadness as he drains a random criminal. –_ I feel as if I could feed from a hundred victims and I would still crave for her blood. I'm a monster. I feel so defeated right now. What will she say to this? Will she still love me?_

He doesn't dare to come back home knowing that she's defenceless and asleep on her bed. He still feels as if he'd drain her… as if his bloodlust couldn't ever be satisfied.

* * *

**Chapter 9: **

_Dear journal,_

_I had high hopes about being human again, but I have been misled. It is not Rhiannon's fault, of course not. She had no idea whatsoever about this – and she still does not know that I have been foiled and that I am a vampire again. Her blood does not have permanent effects on me._

_It still amazes me how both of us came to discover that her blood is the cure to vampirism. I was a fool, misguided by rumours and false accusations… That's why I attempted to drain her and kill her. But as soon as I had drunk enough of her blood, a painful transformation had begun. I was human again after a few minutes and then I realised she held no grudge against me: furthermore, she still loved me, passionately, and I found myself wrapped around her arms until we consummated the love that we feel for each other. God, just remembering her moaning turns me on already…_

_She is peacefully sleeping as I am writing this, as I am stealing a glance at her every now and then… The bed sheets are equally sacred and blasphemous on her: on the one hand, I am a gentleman, that's why I desire the white bed sheets covering her naked body, because I care for her and I want to protect her; on the other hand, they are the mighty walls of a textile fortress that does not allow me to claim what is mine. Her naked beauty tempts me from every single pore of her skin, from every lock of her hair, every eyelash, every inch of her body… Her lips have suddenly moved and she has briefly exhaled as if she had felt discomfort due to the slightest of the movements that I cause on the mattress because of the passion I take in my writing. _

_How will she react when she wakes up?_

_For a moment I think I felt disappointed due to the briefness of my newly acquired humanity, but that feeling soon faded away like small cloud in a windy day, and eventually I was left having doubts about myself and my relationship with Rhiannon instead. I felt as though she would reject me now because I am vampire again. I still do. I think she will. I also felt as though I should come back to her defenceless sleeping form on her bed and I should drain her dry… But now I don't feel that way anymore. The thirst died soon after I had fed properly, which turned out to be – I have to admit it – quite a lot more than usual. Then I could come back to her, but not before._

"Henry…" Rhiannon whispers lovingly and lazily, with her eyes half-open. "What time is it?"

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. It's already half past nine." He answers whispering in the same tone of voice as he keeps staring at her quite meaningfully.

He never breaks the eye contact with her. Rhiannon yawns and stretches a bit, but she knows she's naked and doesn't let go of the bed sheets with either of her hands. Her dishevelled hair runs wild and free on either side of her face and on both her shoulders. Then, she stares at him too. They stay like this for some time.

"Oh, Henry!..." She whispers amazed. Her eyes open wildly at the sudden realisation of something unexpected. "You're still… _here_?!" She panics and starts screaming at him in a funny way. "In _my_ bed?! What were you doing?! Staring at _me_ while I'm _asleep_?!"

"What?" Henry asks at a loss of words and thoughts.

"_God_! _You're_… You're _creepy_! Stop freaking me out!" She playfully yells at him. She's obviously faking her anger.

Rhiannon starts throwing stuff at him, like a small candlestick, a box of matches, a small book, or a shoe, as he slowly and painfully walks backwards to the door of her bedroom as he tries to explain (and shield himself from this brutal stampede of household objects). She can't help but smiling all the time.

"But, Rhiannon, I just…" He mumbles apologetically as he gets hit several times. "I mean… _Ouch_! Could you just…? Please… Oh, come on!..."

"_Out_! I said out! We're not married yet!" She yells.

"But… You know… that… I love you… Stop it, Rhiannon!... I'd never… _ever_… Hey!... Stop doing that!..." He blocks the fake lethal trajectory of all those household weapons with both his arms. But later, he changes to a more _sensual_ tone of voice as he utters these last few words: "Oooh my God…" Rhiannon has just thrown her bra at him because she has run out of hard or pointy objects… and he's got it now. "_Is this a peace offering_?"

Rhiannon sighs mildly exasperated, blushing revealingly.

"_Good God_! Get out already! I need to get dressed!" She finally says a bit annoyed.

"OK, OK… I'm going." Henry agrees defeated, but amused. "But it's not as though _I haven't seen what you're trying to hide_…" He says with a naughty smirk on his face. Therefore, he gets a menacing glare, a playful grin and a pillow on his face as an answer.

* * *

_Dear journal,_

_I must try to describe the horror that has got hold of me earlier today. When Rhiannon's amusing fit of fake anger was over and she got dressed, she suddenly realised I was no longer human when she saw me a few minutes later. I will never forget the emotions rushing through her face into my brain: first there was emptiness (I guess she wasn't able to process the new information because it did not made sense at all), then there was anger (she could not believe it and felt the need to get angry at herself), next there was sadness and pity (she was so sorry about this that she could barely speak to me) and eventually there was silence._

_Just silence. I think she does not dare to speak of this again. I have tried to take up the subject again in normal conversation with her, but it's no use. She is obstinate in her silence. I've been trying all day. She never looks straight at me when I do so. She is probably scared about this._

_The last few hours have provided us with an unbearable amount of radical and "heart-attacking" events: the party (lusty stares on Rhiannon on behalf of the men present included), Mary's and Corinthian's evil plan to separate us, William's kidnapping, the fight against Adam and his minions, his poisonous lie about Rhiannon's past, my investigation at that filthy bar, our argument (and my fatal mistake towards her), the greatest discovery of all times as regards angel's blood being the cure to vampirism, and last but not least the consummation of our love._

_Rhiannon's worried. Her face… her eyes… Does she still love me? She doesn't want to become a vampire. I can't get cured. Has she ever thought about fleeing from me? Would she ever seriously think about it from now on?_

_I have been trying all day to ease my mind, but it is impossible. I have been training hard again, since Adam is out and about, free. We will meet again. I swear… But no matter how hard I have tried to concentrate on the training, I haven't been able to shake this horrible thought out of my mind… I am afraid that, like me, the subject of our impending marriage is dead._

* * *

"Well," Mary asks her dear friend Rhiannon as they're strolling in the park. "how was it?"

Rhiannon shivers and looks straight at her friend terrified. She suddenly blushes thinking for a second that she's referring to Henry and her having sex.

"Good God, Rhiannon. I just asked about the fight. You look distracted today… What's bothering you?"

"Nothing." Rhiannon whispers apologetically and then she chuckles lightly. "Sorry, I think my mind was somewhere else. William's fine. We all are."

"Good. Good…" Mary bites her lower lip, but Rhiannon doesn't notice that something's bothering her. "I was wondering if you'd like to have a cup of tea at home. My parents are out. There would be just the two of us."

"Sure. Why not?" Rhiannon tries to sound cheerful, but even Mary knows this is fake.

"Rhiannon," Mary tells her as they walk home. "I need to apologise. My behaviour last night… I was not myself. I think I…"

"What do you mean?" Rhiannon asks worried seeing that Mary has frozen and has stopped talking altogether.

"I love you, Rhiannon. You know that!" Mary starts to panic lightly. "I just… don't know what got over me. It was some sort of… of… I don't know. _Jealousy_. Or… I don't know. I got tense and then I felt I needed to interfere between you and Henry. I'm becoming insane, I know."

"Stop torturing yourself that much, Mary. I talked to Corinthian last night and it's fine. I've talked to Henry earlier today and it's fine. No harm is done. I promise."

"Are you sure about this?" Mary asks naively, thinking only about herself.

"Absolutely."

They hug each other lightly, but Mary's question sets off a whole train of thought in Rhiannon's mind.

_Of course there's some harm done. You've experienced the effects of the mark. I'm starting to change you, Mary… And Corinthian must hate me. I slapped him and I ran away. I was careless and disrespectful yesterday night. I could've said something and yet I didn't. The same thing applies to my behaviour towards Henry this very same morning. I could've said something about my blood being a short-term cure to vampirism, about how much I love him, about my fears, my high hopes and my longings, about the chance that I might be pregnant, about everything… But I was too shocked in both occasions, too afraid, too overwhelmed… I guess apologies to both men are in order._

* * *

"Hi, Abel!" Rhiannon exclaims to her friend, who is working in the Dream Realm's garden right now. "Have you seen Corinthian?"

"No, are you looking for him?" Abel asks with a gentle voice, as usual.

"Yeah, but I can't find him anywhere."

"Actually, I haven't seen him in the last couple of days."

"Thank you anyway, Abel."

Rhiannon smiles at him and goes away. It's obvious that Corinthian is deliberately making himself scarce. She's quite sure he's hurt and doesn't want to see her, so that's why she decides it's best to wait for some more days until he might feel better and leave him alone for the time being.

_I guess I'll have to apologise some other day…_

* * *

"Henry," Rhiannon tells him sweetly that same evening while she's standing by the threshold of his study room, where he usually writes entries in his journal, as it is the case now. "do you mind if I come in for a second?"

Henry welcomes the delightful sound of her voice, since today has been a day of almost complete silence on her behalf. He turns around and smiles warmly at her. Even though he's inside his own house, he's constantly wearing those mysterious dark red sunglasses. She's wearing a cute summer dress with a lovely design with light pink roses. Her hair has been skilfully tied up in a bun, but it is still wet because she's just come out of the shower. She's been madly training for the last two hours and she needed a good damn shower when it was over.

"You can stay here for as long as you like…" Henry finally says, staring at her.

_God bless her. I'm such a… The first thought that has crossed my mind once I've seen her just now has been to get hold of her, bend her over the table and have my way with her. Right here, right now... I really need to train my restraint._

"I need to talk with you…" She says seriously but sheepishly. "But… errr… I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for my behaviour today. I guess I've…"

"Don't worry, Rhiannon." He says warmly. "I get it. You were shocked to know I'm a vampire again and maybe you were…" He hesitates about saying what he's thinking.

They fall silent.

"I was… what?" She asks naively.

"It's nothing really…" Henry says trying to hide what he's really thinking.

_I just thought that maybe you were… _- Henry thinks then and completes the unfinished utterance quite sadly. - …_ rethinking what our relationship means, where it's going, whether you still want to be with me… or not._

"Anyway… Tell me, what were you trying to tell me?" He goes on.

"I was worried sick about you." She finally says and sighs. Henry's expression is mildly surprised: he had expected something brutal, a rejection, a dark thought about how disgusted she was or something like that. "I know you had high hopes about finding a cure. For a moment I thought you'd be… _devastated_ like when I couldn't come back from the Dream Realm because Corinthian had trapped me. We found it, finally, and the next thing you know, you're a vampire again because the effects are temporary!" She exclaims mildly angry, but definitely frustrated. She knows she's not done speaking her mind out, but seeing that Henry needs to say something, she doesn't go on.

"You had hopes about it _too_, I see." He whispers to her as he comes closer to her. She doesn't answer because he's right. "You don't dare to say it, but I can read your face, Rhiannon. You desperately wanted me to be human again, forever, so that we could spend the rest of our lives together… didn't you?" Henry says quite seriously as he gently puts his hands on her shoulders. She just bites her lower lip for a couple of seconds and then she sighs. "Let me ask you something, Rhiannon. _Do you envision a future in which you're still an angel and I'm still a vampire_?"

Silence. They stare at each other for some time.

"Rhiannon, I don't want to push you or anything, but I think I _deserve_ to know." He whispers to her quite lovingly but sternly. She stares at her own reflection on the surface of his dark red sunglasses and her bottom lip throbs once.

"But… you'd…" She hesitates and feels like crying. "You'd get tired of me!"

"I cannot ever get tired of you! What nonsense is that?" He asks amazed.

"I won't be young and beautiful forever. _You_, on the other hand, _will_… no doubt about it."

"I couldn't care less, Rhiannon. I love you." He says calmly.

"And the mark will be unbearable. God knows if it can change your behaviour and become a bad influence on you! I'd kill myself if that happened!" She exclaims worried and sad.

"Don't say that. I swear I'll always be a gentleman towards you, Rhiannon. No matter what."

"And the people around me will become mad about me, due to the mark again of course. I can't bear the thought of being the source of… chaos and sin in society!"

"We will keep moving around the country, don't worry about that. Whenever the mark starts to pour its psychological venom onto the people around you, we'll leave the place."

"You'll eventually get tired of me."

"No, I won't."

"I can see it already. Being old, wrinkled, with that bloody mark on me, eternally moving from town to town, unable to settle down anywhere, unable to have ch-…"

"Unable to have… what?"

"Can't you see I'll be a burden to you?!" She tries to change the subject. She doesn't want to say the word 'children' in front of him. She still needs to find out about her current state, whether she's pregnant or not. "What about Adam?! I even lost my sword when we rescued William! If your antagonism goes on for some more decades I won't be able to help you. Quite on the contrary, I'll be the perfect target!"

"Rhiannon, can you listen to me just for a change?" Henry asks her sternly while grabbing her shoulders with more passion. He seems quite angry right now, but he can't be truly mad at her. "Stop thinking like this! You're hurting _yourself_, can't you see that? As long as we love each other, everything's gonna be fine. I promise, Rhiannon. _Besides_…" His tone of voice becomes more soothing now. His hold on her relaxes mildly as well. "_I've come up with an idea_."

Rhiannon's face stops displaying pain and reveals that she's positively intrigued.

"An… idea?" She asks naively.

"If you agree to it, of course. I won't ever do anything that upsets you or puts your life in danger."

"OK… What's that?" She slowly raises an eyebrow in expectation.

"Step one: I will kill Adam. He'll be gone for good the next time we meet."

"Good." Rhiannon whispers mildly nodding with her head.

"Step two: I will manage to ease _Mary's_ mind as regards our relationship…" Henry says a bit sarcastically, but quite playfully. Rhiannon rolls her eyes a bit. Then, he goes on more seriously and soothingly. "… by _properly_ proposing to you. I swear I'll not be so… _sloppy and unromantic like the last time_."

This makes Rhiannon smile and chuckle a bit.

"And last but not least… Step three: would you, my dear Rhiannon, let me drink from you a little every day, so that I can progressively grow old by your side?"

Rhiannon is stunned by his idea.

"But that's… that's… _crazy_!" She exclaims in panic. "I mean, you'd have to endure that extreme physical pain over and over again for decades! And the subsequent bloodlust! Don't forget about _that_!... _Are you mad_?!"

"Yes, I am. I am mad about _you_." He answers whispering and smiling broadly as he cups her chin with his right hand very gently. "Will you let me do this?"

Their gazes melt into one another. Rhiannon chills out and mildly nods. Then, she turns a bit crimson as Henry slides his right hand from her chin to her neck and later her nape. As he does so, he slowly leans on her bit by bit and delicately places his left hand on the small of her back. He's got her trapped on one side of the threshold. Her heart skips a beat and she starts to feel numb, but she's still able to put her hands on his chest. He soon notices this change within her and it triggers a beta version of those previous naughty thoughts about having his way with her… Right here, right now. Once he's acknowledged to himself that he likes feeling and thinking like that about her, he closes his eyes and kisses her sweetly. They lose any notion of time and get lost in the kiss. She even moans once. As soon as Henry starts to feel Mother Nature's signs on his body as regards his lust and desire for his female counterpart, his lips become more demanding on hers. They are so focused on each other that they ignore the mere existence of the rest of the world.

"Nice _scene_ you're performing here, Henry." A dark voice tries to make fun of them.

Both Henry and Rhiannon break the kiss and gasp when they realise _who_ is uttering those venomous words. The dark figure squatting down on the base of the frame of the study room's window is…

"Adam!" Henry yells full of ire. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

His eyes shine blasphemously in the growing shadows of the evening. Henry's grip on Rhiannon gets more possessive, intense… Adam's presence here, in this house full of fondness and love, is as heretic as a prayer to a goat-like divine entity or a satanic orgy.

"I just came to deliver a message…" He says darkly.

As soon as he's uttered these words, he swiftly shoots Rhiannon's lost silver sword into the air, aiming at both of them, although it's quite clear that Adam was _not really_ aiming to kill any of them: the sword just gets stuck in the corridor's wall, just between Rhiannon's and Henry's heads. The blade might be _killing_ the wall at the moment, but the handle hangs aimlessly between their faces and a note is firmly tied to it.

"See you soon, my dear lovebirds!" Adam's gone as soon as he's said this sentence.

Both Henry and Rhiannon are breathing heavily due to the amazement and the adrenaline. Henry stops holding her possessively to get the note, open it and read it.

"What does it say?" Rhiannon whispers worried sick as soon as she sees Henry frowning.

"He'll get hold of someone dear to us and _kill_ him or her… for his own amusement." He eventually manages to tell her.

"Oh my God!"

Henry clenches his teeth wildly and his eyes regain that blood-thirsty and nasty expression that Rhiannon feared to see ever again in her lifetime. The note gets violently crushed in his hand.

"_The sooner he's dead, the better_." He says using that grave and threatening husky voice of his.

* * *

On the next day, Mary comes to visit Rhiannon at Henry's house. She just loves that Henry won't be there to witness what she needs to say and do. It amazes her every day and yet she still does not fully trust him, no matter how many times she has screwed it all up as regards his relationship with her dear friend Rhiannon. And today, she feels especially naughty…

"Mary, please come in. Glad to see you." Rhiannon welcomes Mary into the house with a degree of sincerity in her voice that makes Mary hesitate so as to whether she's hiding something or not. She decides that yes, she does. Rhiannon's withholding something from her and she feels determined to know what exactly. "Let me make you some tea, if you want some."

"Sure, Rhiannon. _Why not_?" Mary says with a large grin on her face.

As soon as Rhiannon leaves her on her own in the living room, she decides it's the perfect occasion to begin performing her mischief: that's when she noiselessly runs up the stairs and enters Rhiannon's bedroom. She walks around for a few seconds, but she doesn't see what she's looking for. Then, she goes to another room: Henry's bedroom. She doesn't find it there either. Before she starts cursing her bad luck, she tries another room: the study room. Mary draws a large, mischievous grin on her delicate face as soon as she locates Henry's journal on the desk.

"_Gotcha_." She whispers darkly.

* * *

"Mary, I hope that you like these cookies I have baked earlier today. I think that…" Rhiannon's utterance gets suddenly cut when she realises that Mary is no longer in the room in which she had left her. Rhiannon starts to panic as she remembers Adam's words on the threatening note and she drops the tea and cookies on the floor. "No, no, no, no, no… Please don't…" She whispers in panic. "Mary! Where are you?!" She yells from the parlour.

"Up here, Rhiannon!" Mary answers yelling from upstairs.

Rhiannon runs like a lightning to the room upstairs from which her voice springs, hoping to find her there feeling OK.

"Mary!" Rhiannon yells, almost out of breath, as she slams the door open. Then, seeing that Adam is not there, she sighs, rolls her eyes and says: "Oh, _thank God_ you're OK…!"

"_Unlike you, Rhiannon_." Mary says with cheek.

"What?" Rhiannon freezes. "What… are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that _you_ are not OK." Mary's face is so stern and frightful right now that Rhiannon is afraid of what she might say next. Then, Mary takes Henry's journal and reads out loud from it with an angry voice: "_Dear journal, I had high hopes about being human again, but I have been misled. It is not Rhiannon's fault, of course not. She had no idea whatsoever about this – and she still does not know that I have been foiled and that I am a vampire again. Her blood does not have permanent effects on me."_

"Are you reading Henry's journal?! Are you insane?!" Rhiannon complains with anger.

Mary suddenly stops reading to shoot a menacing glare at her friend when she tries to come closer to her and snatch the journal from her hands and says:

_"_Don't you dare to stop me, Rhiannon… You need to listen to this." Silence. Rhiannon then stops approaching to Mary and she proceeds with her angry reading: _"It still amazes me how both of us came to discover that her blood is the cure to vampirism. I was a fool, misguided by rumours and false accusations… That's why I attempted to drain her and kill her. But as soon as I had drunk enough of her blood, a painful transformation had begun. I was human again after a few minutes and then I realised she held no grudge against me: furthermore, she still loved me, passionately, and I found myself wrapped around her arms until we consummated the love that we feel for each other. God, just remembering her moaning turns me on already… _OK, Rhiannon, please, can you tell me what's this?!"

"Mary, please, don't get me wrong, but…" Rhiannon tries to calm her down, but she can't for obvious reasons. She blushes wildly.

"_Get you wrong_?! What the hell do you think this is?! This is sinful!" Mary yells in ire as she shakes the journal with her hands. "I knew both of you had done something shameful to the eyes of God… I just needed to find proof of the dirty deed. And now I have it!"

"Mary, please, we love each other. We're going to get married soon… Now, stop reading a journal that's not yours."

"That's no excuse! But oh, look! Henry's written something else about you… _She is peacefully sleeping as I am writing this, as I am stealing a glance at her every now and then… The bed sheets are equally sacred and blasphemous on her: on the one hand, I am a gentleman, that's why I desire the white bed sheets covering her naked body, because I care for her and I want to protect her; on the other hand, they are the mighty walls of a textile fortress that does not allow me to claim what is mine. Her naked beauty tempts me from every single pore of her skin, from every lock of her hair, every eyelash, every inch of her body… Her lips have suddenly moved and she has briefly exhaled as if she had felt discomfort due to the slightest of the movements that I cause on the mattress because of the passion I take in my writing._" Mary's voice trembles because she can't believe she's uttering those sinful words with her mouth. "I can't take it anymore… Anyway, have you gone out of your mind, Rhiannon?!"

"No, I'm not out of my mind. I love him."

"He's dirty like Satan himself, Rhiannon. And you've given him what's most sacred to any woman on Earth… Now you're _also_ dirty. _How could you do that_?"

"Wouldn't you give it to Abe if both of you were leading a life of danger, knowing that maybe tomorrow you could be lying dead and cold on the floor?" Rhiannon asks Mary using a cruel, cold voice.

This question makes Mary stop and wonder how their lives must feel like: she pictures in her mind all those hunting nights, the fights, the previous training, the weapons, the potential fear, the speed of the adrenaline, the eventual killing of a dead but walking anthropomorphic being… and Abe trying to keep himself alive no matter what. She blushes but then she mildly shakes her head.

"I don't believe you… because you love him." Rhiannon whispers to her.

Mary just leaves the journal where she found it and leaves the house.

* * *

"Abe, I'm sorry to send for you at such an hour, but…" Rhiannon nervously tells Abe that same evening, after Mary left Henry's home, as she opens the front door and lets him in. "Have you seen Mary by chance?" She asks a bit worried.

"No, I haven't… But what's wrong, Rhiannon? You're shaking." Abe asks concerned about her well-being.

"Too many things have happened here lately…" She gathers some breath and proceeds. "OK, I have to tell you what has happened. Adam has come back for us."

"WHAT?!" Abe yells.

"We must be extremely careful. He left us a note saying that he'll get one person who's dear to us and that he'll kill him or her. This same afternoon I almost got a heart attack when I realised I had lost sight of Mary for too long while I was preparing some tea in the kitchen." Rhiannon says as Abe becomes paler. "I know, I know… Luckily, nothing happened. Well… _sort of_."

"What do you mean?" He asks naively.

"She was not in the room where I had last seen her because she was…" She hesitates but goes on, blushing quite a lot in the process. "… upstairs, reading Henry's journal and looking for proof of a… '_dirty deed'_ (as she prefers to call it) between us."

"What?!" Abe asks thunderstruck.

"When I've accused her of doing something wrong, i.e. reading someone else's journal, she's read out loud a passage to me… one which included… a… quite… faithful description of… of…"

"OK, OK… You don't need to continue." Abe says raising a hand to signal that she can stop. He blushes a lot. "I get the idea, but… did Henry and you…?"

"… _Yes_." She whispers admitting the truth. Abe nods with his head a bit and he clearly doesn't know what to say. "At least now it won't surprise you when Mary tells you the news. I guess…" She says trying to sound funny.

"Does Henry know what's happened this afternoon? Where is he by the way?"

"He doesn't know yet. He's gone feeding and he hasn't come back yet."

Abe doesn't know what to say or do. He clears his throat and looks a lot more nervous than usual.

"Relax, Abe. Just… It's _Mary_, you know. That's her personality, I guess." Rhiannon tries to be optimistic about it, but her voice stammers sometimes. "She might do something stupid. Can you keep an eye on her? To make sure she's fine? I doubt that she might want me or Henry anywhere near her… I was just telling you this just so you know that she's desperate to do anything that might further… _prove_… that Henry and I are guilty of… you know. But Adam might be interested in kidnapping her. I wouldn't tell her about Adam, though. We don't really need her panicking around town and huh… Are you feeling all right, Abe? I didn't want to ask you before, but you look quite tense and altered this evening. Is anything the matter?"

As soon as she stops speaking, she stares intensely at him and he swiftly gets hold of her shoulders… and kisses her wildly. She freezes on the spot. She would've never expected that to happen! She didn't see this one coming… Abe, feeling attracted to her?

_This must be the mark's doing, to be sure._ – Rhiannon thinks. – _Henry will be mad if he knows about this! I can't tell him! Well, _we_ can't tell him… Or Mary. Mary would kill me!_

All of a sudden, Abe stops kissing her and lets her be.

"Abe, what does this mean?" She whispers trying to sound neutral.

He doesn't answer. He just stares at her.

"Abe…" She whispers.

He leaves as abruptly as he had kissed her, storming through Springfield's streets.

* * *

**Hi there!**

**I'm baaaaack! Yay! :)**

**I'm proving my commitment to this story! Yay! :)**

**I'm becoming a responsible writer! Yay! :)**

**I recently finished another story which I had left unattended! Yay! :)**

**Anyway, enough with these stupid comments… Now that I have managed to close one of my other unfinished stories, I'm back for good. Friends, Fanfictioners, People from the Net, (adapted from ****_Julius Caesar_**** in case you didn't notice), I'll be leading this story to a safe port. You can trust me.**

**So, this is basically what's going on in my mind right now. Let me set the scene for you: a beautiful beach and the setting sun. Henry and Denim Jean are just about to reach a Nirvana of sorts…**

**"Henry, I know it's been a while since I last wrote about you. Did you miss me?" Denim Jean asks him, almost crying her life out through her big, bright, ****_anime_****-like eyes.**

**"Of course I missed you, luv. I can't live without you." Henry says lovingly and earnestly.**

**"I'm worried about you, Henry." Denim Jean suddenly confesses.**

**"Why is that, dear?" He asks her while he holds both her hands.**

**"Because I see troubles in your future…" Denim Jean says worried sick.**

**"But you will always protect me, won't you?" Henry asks her as he comes closer to her face.**

**"Of course! But… I still need to figure out some stuff first…" Denim Jean says quite nervously while she tries to think very hard of a plausible plot for the next chapter, but she can't because Henry's presence is too overwhelming for her poor hormones.**

**"So… you haven't got a clue about what's gonna happen next, have you?" Henry says quite matter-of-factly. He doesn't smile at her anymore. In fact, he's frowning at her in a quite funny way. Denim Jean thinks he's sort of pissed off due to her nervousness and inability to focus when she plans the plot. She knows that if she had spent the time that she wastes drooling over him writing something decent, she'd already have written 1000 pages or so.**

**"Errr… ****_not really_****, no." Denim Jean admits and she sticks out her tongue in a funny way. "But anyway, I wouldn't tell you if I knew. You have to look surprised when stuff happens to you! Can't you see that?"**

**Henry sighs defeated as if he had no choice but to stick to whatever crazy plan that she might have devised for him.**

**Please read and review! :)**

**Luv,**

**Denim Jean**


End file.
